


Because Loving You Had Consequences

by ALittleGeek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluffy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek
Summary: Ava Sharpe Lance was a strong and determined CEO of Starling City, United States, whose heart was torn to pieces by her wife, mother of her daughters and Starling City delegate, Sara Sharpe Lance.One friday night, specifically on the 17th anniversary of the Sharpe-Lance's wedding, Ava had received a simple text message, a message that would change all in your life. A message from her little blonde wife. Sara was leaving your family.At first, Ava thought it could be a not funny joke by Sara, but the minutes were gone, along with the hours and days. After crying so much, Ava decided to erect a wall against the pain and care for her daughters with nails and teeth. They were her responsibility, and the Sharpe could not suffer the rest of her free time for Sara, no more.Two years later, Sara returned to Starling City, desperately seeking to have her family back. And she would not rest until she got what she wanted so much. Sara would have Ava, and no one would be left in the way of her happiness again.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 113
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, people. With the corona virus here and me being at home with nothing to do, I decided, for the first time, to post a fanfic on the Archive. I've written fanfics on other sites before, but I'm only trying here now. 
> 
> As English is not my first language, don't judge me. I did the best that I could. 
> 
> I hope you like :)

**July 23, 2016 - Friday**

"Mothers, I'm going out!" I heard the voice of one of my daughters, Nora Sharpe Lance, screaming from the living room. Nora was the oldest and was 19 years old. Although she was adopted, Nora had the same personality as my wife: sarcastic, ironic, yet lovely and kind to those she loved so much.

"Babe, won't you work?" I asked my wife, who was sleepy in our bed. Sara stamped something inaudible, burying her face in the pillow again. She smiles. The best-known delegate and detective in the region had been tired for weeks. "Sara?"

"Shit..." She said. Sara sat on the bed, scratching the little crystalline blue eyes, and yawned. 

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." I put a kiss on her forehead, followed by two quick little kisses in her lips. "Change quickly while I prepare your coffee. We are already more than behind schedule." The delegate agreed, removing the blanket from her legs. I turned my heels and slid out of the room, moving to the kitchen. 

I went into the kitchen, seeing my youngest daughter cooking something with the totally pleasant smell. Kara Sharpe Lance was 15 years old and our only biological daughter. Like Sara, her irises were blue and her hair was blond. But her personality came from me, especially her patience and her quiet side. 

"Good morning, mom." Kara said smiling timidly. I raised a kiss on her cheek as a good morning gesture. "Where's my mom?" 

"She's getting ready. Will you want a ride to Lena's house?"

"I accept." She sighed. I raised my eyebrows, suspicious of her tone of voice. 

"Something wrong?" I asked, placing my hands on each side of my waist. 

"No! There's nothing wrong, mom." She said, gesturing quickly with her hands. "Oh, mom! Good morning!" She screamed, glancing at the entrance. I followed her look, observing Sara completely dressed in her uniform. "The coffee is ready." Kara spoke, turning off the fire, removing the frying pan with eggs from the stove and placing the object on the sink." Your fruit salad with oats, granola and honey is in the refrigerator. I'm going to change clothes and find you out there. "Kara, without expecting any response from us, ran away from the room."

"Hey." Sara called me. I looked at her convincing her to continue what she had said. "I want my worthy kiss now. Today it's been seventeen years since we were married and you didn't even treat me as I really deserve for putting up with you." I turned my eyes, not holding a laugh, and interlaced my arms around her trunk bringing her to a warm kiss. Sara stuck her nails in my naked back and bit my lower lip in a provocative tone. 

"Satisfied, Mrs Sharpe-Lance?" Mocking I have rested my forehead on her.

"Very much, Mrs Sharpe-Lance." She smiled. Her smile was delightfully delightful to hear. Her eyes interlaced me like her long and strong arms. Her soul was what I loved, along with her beautiful little teeth that illuminated my mornings with each smile. Even after so much time, my love for her had never faded. On the contrary, It burned on all the days in which I dawned beside her "I love you, Aves."

"I love you too, Babe." I slid my fingers through the rebellious strands of her hair, which incredibly were completely loose that morning. "Do you know what happened to Kara? 

"I would ask you the same thing. Kara has been so down. Will we talk to her when we arrive from our date later?"

"Of course." I let go of her hands, turning over the refrigerator. "Now let's eat our breakfast quickly. I still have a company to run and you have bandits to arrest." She nodded picking up a plate and putting her eggs in the dish. I picked up my fruit salad in the refrigerator and sat down at the table, enjoying the combination of fruits with granola and honey. 

"That's so disgusting. I didn't get used to the fact that my wife likes something as horrible as granola with honey. In the fruit salad!" She pretended disgust. 

"Idiot." I turned my eyes, building a small and cute beak on my lips. "Leave my fruit salad alone." She laughed, and my heart smiled with that laugh. I loved her so much. 

[…]

"Mrs Sharpe?" Gary Green, my young secretary entered the door of my room with his surprising good humour. "Your sister and her wife are in the waiting room. May I let them in?"

"Sure, Gary. Thanks for the warning." Gary waved, then left the office. Seconds later the door opened and the silhouettes of my younger sister and her husband were present. "Sis, Charlie, hey! I'm happy to see you." I got up from my chair, putting myself in front of my sister and pulling her to a hug. I and Zari Sharpe Tarazi were sisters, and I was the oldest by only a year.

Zari was a black-haired owner and a personality as acidic as that of my wife. Her eyes were vivid brown and her lips were small. She was the owner of a fashion agency and the wife of Charlie Jiwe, a shy woman and head of an internationally known radio station.

"Ava, I missed you." Zari pressed me in that embrace, forcing a cute voice. "Being without you is a mess." I left Zari.

"How was the trip?" I asked in a euphoric way. To see my dear little sister and Charlie after five long months was emotionally exulting.

"It was amazing, A. France is simply an incredible country. I loved traveling through all those cities." 

"Yes, Sis. It was your idea to spend our holidays travelling in France." Zari rested her head against her wife's back. "Thanks."

"Ah, I did not need so much effort to think of something perfect for you." I smiled with your thanks. "I thought you deserved a honeymoon worthy enough." 

"Speaking of honeymoon, your sister told me about today being the celebration of your seventeenth year of casorius. Congratulations, Ava. – Spoke Charlie.

"I feel sorry for Sara for having put up with my sister. She is a warrior." Zari mocked, taking a small and weak slap on her arm. "Hey! I just told the truth, okay?"

"You're an idiot, Zari." I let go of an ironic smile, both of my hands resting on each side of my waist. "Sometimes I wonder how you look so much like mom. Boring and cynical, a great combination."

"No farps today, right?" Charlie complained, crossing her arms below her chest." You say you missed each other, but you live on a war footing."

"It's not my fault if Ava Sharpe can be so annoying." My younger sister defended herself, raising her hands ina sign of surrender. I whispered something inaudible to her eardrums. Suddenly, Sara became present in my office, opening the large main door and entering the room. 

"Oh, Zari, Charlie! How long!" My wife cummed happily, hugging the couple in the center of my room. Then Sara followed me, placing a passionate kiss against my lips. She wrapped me around with devotion and affection, burying her nose against my hair. When she finished her worthy greeting, she looked at my sister and her wife. "How was the trip?"

"Wonderfully well, little Lance." Zari smiled. "But now we must leave you. We have to go shopping when we leave here, because our new apartment is totally empty and we don't even have a mattress to sleep on today. We have only come here to give a sign of life.

"She's right." Charlie waved. "See you in a next day, couple. It was good to meet you again." Jiwe scored. We both agreed and said goodbye. The Tarazi-Jiwe couple left my office leaving me alone with the great love of my life. 

"I brought our lunch." Sara said turning me in her direction. Her nails slid along the surface of my back and her lips brushed against mine, causing a slight friction between us. 

"Let me guess... chocolate doughnuts?" She smiled, indicating my little guess. Sara had the habit of bringing donuts for lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was her favorite food. "You never get sick of it, don't you?" 

"My relationship with donuts is the same among us... I will never forget both tastes." Your attempt to be romantic failed completely and a laugh ran from my lips. Sara bent down hiding her face against my breast. I felt her cheeks blush and I smiled again smoothing the blonde bunches.

"You are a lovely woman, Sara Sharpe Lance." I delighted with her face, placing a kiss on the top of her head." Even after so long, you still melt me when you wear your little red face at the same time you are angry with me."

"I am not adorable." Complained. She hated being called that. Sara told me once that the duty of a delegate was to show a serious and tough pose, in addition to helping society and obviously fighting crime. But, no matter how many times she complained about my attempts to call her sweet, I always called her that way. 

"Don't deny, Babe. You are the loveliest person on this Earth." Ipushed it away in order to squeeze its cute and chubby cheeks. "You can't be serious, not with me. 

"Hail..." She sighed, seeming to accept defeat in that little argument, and hugged me again. "Okay, you can be right and I can be lovely, but it dies in this room. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear, Babe." I slid my arms behind her back, covered by the gold on the top of her head, and touched our lips with passion in a long kiss. Her hands circled my bare thighs and she lifted me up from the floor, placing me on my office table. In the search for more contact, I arched my trunk forward and glued our bodies, invading her mouth without waiting for her permission. 

I felt her posture tense and her skin became burning, proving her excitement and desire. Suddenly her kiss turned into something more ferocious, more carnal. A pleasant pain hit my golden hair and I moaned at the intensity of its touch. That had been devastating to my own sanity. 

"Oh God, don't get me excited now, Sharpe..." She was panting when she walked away. Her chest was moving frantically and her face was shining scarlet. "I only have time for lunch." I did not allow my wife to finish and I pulled her by the tie of her uniform, silencing her with another little kiss.

"Fuck the lunch, I want you, Sara Lance." I whispered slowly against her fleshy lips making her stand at the edge of the apex of reason. The heavy breath of the delegate hit my face with violence and her azulated eyes were dilated on that shelf. "Lay me down in this table and I introduced myself with these fingers that are responsible for driving me crazy.

"Shit, Ava! How can I deny such a request?" She refused frantically, lying me gently on the table. Sara knelt in front of me, keeping each of her knees on one side of my waist, and bent down at the height of my face initiating a pleasant kiss. "You're a drug that fucks my whole psychological, Sharpe."

"I have no intention of fucking your psychologist, I want to fucking you." Sara smiled with my prayer and returned to the same inner action, moving her lips through my back of the neck. I nailed my nails on her shoulders when I felt her lips on my neck. "Babe, do not delay, please..."

"Do not be so hasty, Aves." She bit me again raising her fingers by my bare arms and reaching for the side zipper of my green dress. She slipped my zipper downward, revealing my breasts covered in the black bra. Sara licked the lower lip and sighed against my exposed skin smiling at the sight. "You are like a perfect chaos, Ava. A magnificent and tempting chaos." God, I needed her. Our time was short so I soon longed for a delicious orgasm, which only Sara Lance could provide me with. Sara seemed to read my thoughts. She removed my dress with extreme ease, throwing it on the floor. Her fingers climbed to the clasp of my bra and she opened it, removing it from my possession.

Her lips returned to my nape and she moved her mouth all over the surface, down to my chest. Her tongue wandered through the valley of my breasts, where a little bite was placed on the stiff beak of my left chest, and her right hand covered my right breast gently. 

"Don't wrap, Sara" I pleaded again. She laughed at my dependence and abandoned my upper parts. Her hands touched the useless cloth that covered my intimacy and the delegate gently removed it, causing me a series of shivers. "Please..."

"I love you, Ava Sharpe Lance." Her face returned within reach of mine and she rested her forehead on mine, closing her eyelids and opening them again. "Today and until the end of our eternity." Sara recited before penetrating me with passion and desire.

[…]

I got home around 18:00 in the evening and I threw myself on the sofa. Sara would return home at 19:00 and the two of us would go to meet us when she returned. 

"Mom?" I was startled by the sudden appearance of my eldest daughter and I quickly opened my green irises, staring at her in amazement. "Sorry."

"All right, my dear. I'm just a little distracted." Nora sat next to me and grabbed my waist in a tight hug. "What was it?"

"Happy seventeen years of marriage." She congratulated me fortunately, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled with her act and reciprocates the action. "Will you leave this evening?" 

"Yes, Nora, and you will take care of the house. Lena is coming to spend the night with Kara and you are responsible for the girls. Do not let them destroy everything." Lena luthor was Kara's childhood best friend. The two have known each other since they started kindergarten at age 3 and never ended their friendship. I saw Nora turned her eyes.

"But I was going out with my friends." Murmured. I raised my two eyebrows. Nora sighed in surrender. "Can I at least call ray to sleep here?" 

"Yes, you can." I answered looking at her with a lively smile. 

"Thanks, mom!" She got up from the sofa and ran into the room, leaving me in the same place where I was. I turned my eyes with her emotion and let go of a funny smile. Nora and Raymond Palmer loved each other, but Nora had always been difficult. I had pity on Ray for being in the friendzone. 

"Mom, we're here!" Kara entered the home with Lena. 

"Hello, aunt Ava. My congratulations on your 17th wedding anniversary."

"Thanks, dear." Kara planted a kiss on my forehead. 

"Mom, Lena and I will go to my room. We have a Glee episode marathon to finish and a collection of Disney films to watch." She announced interlacing her hands in Lena's.

"All right. Have small pizzas and popcorn packs in the cabinet. Don't break the house." I warned her, watching her climb the stairs accompanied by Lena.

"Okay, mom!" Screamed back on the top floor. I felt my bag vibrate and picked up my phone in the pocket of the object. It was a message from Sara.

_Babe: I'm away from the city. I am very sorry that I did not say goodbye to you personally. I love you, birds. And I love our girls too. Never forget..._

At first, I thought it was all just a ridiculous joke of my wife, but time has passed and nothing of Sara Lance show up. When my card finally fell, tears escaped from my green irises, followed by painful hiccups. 

My chest was burned with pain, and my heart was broken in pieces. I covered my lips in an attempt to contain the strong cry, however my anguish was immense. I knelt on the cold floor of the room burying my face in my trembling hands.

I felt my body shake. I felt my mind wondering why Sara Lance had left her family. I felt the salty tears enter my mouth and the bad taste invade my palate. I felt anger, hatred, hurt, sadness. I felt like I was slowly dying. 

"Mom, what happened?" I heard Nora ask apprehensively, but I did not answer. 

"Mom, answer us, for God. We're worried." Kara tried this time, but received the same as Nora. Silence. "Mom, please..."

"S-sara... l-left us." I could not stand and collapsed again, being embraced by my young daughters. I stuck to both in a failed attempt to feel better, however I felt my ground breaking, causing me to fall into a sea of darkness. Sara Lance was my world, and without her I did not exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Ava did not surpass Sara Lance. She thought she would never see her again, but Ava didn't imagine Sara was back in Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. As I have some chapters already done, I couldn't stand not posting it soon. I'm glad you enjoyed it, guys. 
> 
> And I hope you like this one too :)

**July 23, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Ava Sharpe**

I passed much of my childhood hearing that time had the magic to heal anything, however my heart was still broken since the unfortunate day Sara left, leaving only a message as an apology. The damned ocean-eyed blonde abandoned me, abandoned her daughters, abandoned her home. She turned her back on those who were special in her life. And worst of all, the reason was never explained and the cards were never played at the table.

I suffered for a long time, becoming a cold and terrible mother to my daughters. I became, for a period of two months, an extremely soulless and insensitive person with Nora and Kara, discounting my hurts and frustrations on both.

However, I was removed from this bubble of hate by a strong slap, literally, from Zari, which made me wake up to life and take care of what was left of my family, even with the big hole in my chest. The rest of the year and eight months I spent battling, with sharp claws, anyone who hurt the only reasons that still existed in my life to keep fighting.

I sank in works and obligations in the A.V.A, using my job to occupy the free time I had with Sara, Nora and Kara. I stopped living to just survive. And I hated Sara Lance for leaving. I hated Sara Lance for still loving her.

"Mom?" Nora has taken me out of my daydreams. The brunette, at the time, was already 21 years old and was attending fashion college, since she always loved the profession of her aunt. "Why don't we leave today? I know how painful this date is for you and neither I nor Kara want you to dive into the A.V.A once again this week."

"Nora, I am really busy." Lie. I wasn't busy. I just wanted to spend more time in the company, because my house brought memories of Sara. Memories I'd like to forget. I felt one of the hands of my eldest daughter land on the hand which I wrote down the expenses of the A.V.A forcing me to stop the action, and I saw her for the first time.

"Please, mom." She implored. "We have not had a family meeting for so long. And we need you." She said the last prayer breaking the pulsing organ of my chest into several pieces. "Kara has also been so sad lately and I don't know what to do. When I entered the room this morning, I saw her cry so much. She is suffering and needs distraction, I am suffering and need distraction, you are suffering and need distraction. We all need it." Her voice was trembling and the water droplets had already formed in the corner of her eyes. That vision hurt me inside. "Please..."

"Come here." Finally I swallowed my coldness and got up from my chair facing my daughter. I pulled her into a strong hug, listening to her whining against my right shoulder, where her head rested. I could feel the desperate swing of her chest, indicating her cry, and I slid my fingers through her dark hair, trying to contain her tears. "Hey, don't cry. It's all right..."

"No! It's not good at all..." Her hands shook the bar of my social shirt ferociously and the hiccups became constant. Nora could make herself strong every time she saw me, but I knew how broken she was. She had always been close to Sara. Since was adopted, Nora has never liked my lap as much as she liked Sara's. "I will never forgive her." Her grudge, her sorrow and her sadness were evident. It hurt me to witness all that suffering of a simple child.

"My dear, look at me." I swallow the cry that stuck in my throat and go deep. "She is still your mother, and I am sure there is a reason to have abandoned us." I lied once again that night. I felt an eagerness, and a great desire to be able to tell Sara all my pains carved in my chest. No reason would be big enough to make me understand her and I didn't want her near my daughters again. "Wipe away those tears, raise your head and we'll both go home now. I, you and Kara will forget that, at least tonight." I kissed Nora's forehead, covered by the dark threads of her hair. "I love you."

"We love you too, mom." Nora babbled, wiping with the tip of her fingers the last remnants of water particles on her beautiful face. When she calmed down more, Nora helped me to organize my office and we left the A.V.A, entering my car. I drove through the streets of Starling City silently as my eldest daughter used her phone. The only sound echoed in the car was the unbearable noise of the cell phone, indicating that Nora was typing something.

We didn't take long to get home. I parked the car outside the house, not putting it in the garage, and we left the car, entering our huge residence which no longer had the same emotion as before. Nora went to my youngest daughter's room in order to inform her that we were going out that night, and I walked to mine, removing all the clothes present in my body.

I invaded the bathroom of my room and penetrated the bathtub. The water quickly wet my body and the droplets ran down my face, as well as the tears held by me all this damn day.

July 23, 1999, the date on which we were married. It had been a simple ceremony in Las Vegas, the best place for a perfect wedding. I still remembered her immense smile when I walked to the altar, seeing her in a huge and magnificent white dress. We got married as soon as we both turned 19. We were rebellious teenagers who lived a life always taking risks, and our wedding was, without a doubt, the greatest risk of all, but everything ended well.

A year later, when I had already taken over A.V.A and Sara had already started college, we adopted a lively and agitated little girl who was called Nora by my wife. Two years after we adopted Nora, we became pregnant of Kara through artificial insemination. Everything always seemed so perfect... Of course, there had always been fights and silly arguments between us, after all the couple has its bad time. However I never imagined myself without Sara Lance. How could she give up everything without even giving a valid explanation to her family, to me?

"Sara... Shit, why do I still love you? "

_"Babe, we should be studying. Tomorrow is the last test of the unit and I need a maximum grade to close the year with an average of 10 in all subjects." I complained being embraced by her strong arms while her lips kissed me softly. "Babe…"_

_"Aves, for God, you're the smartest girl in Starling City, and that's no exaggeration. Your IQ is higher than that of any other being in the city." I felt my cheeks blush with praise. "Ava sharpe, do you really think that a simple chemistry test can stop you?"_

_"Sara, you are making me ashamed." I hid my face in the curve of her neck, listening to the funny laughter of my girlfriend._

_"I'm just being sincere, Aves. Your intelligence is enviable by anyone, and you will get the top grade tomorrow, do you know why? I trust you and I will be with you mentally supporting you in everything." Your fingers were interlaced with mine and a small electric current hit me. That chain was always the proof of our connection. Every touch, every hug, every kiss, everything caused that familiar current between us. "Now we can enjoy our night together?"_

_"Yes, miss Lance. You beat me, you always beat me." I turned my eyes with my last prayer, admitting the truth. I've always been the embodiment of stubbornness. If I were focused on something, no one had the power to take me out of that focus... with the exception of Sara._

_Sara led me to my bed, lying slowly against the mattress. We were in my small apartment, in which I shared with my younger sister, and we met in my room exchanging light caresses and little kisses. "You know, Ava Sharpe, I love you." She abandoned my lips, placing a quick kiss on the top of my head. "And I will always be here. With you and for you."_

_"Pinky swear?" I whispered slowly, extending my little finger and watching her smile with my speech. Sara passed a blonde rebellious wick of my hair behind my ear, smoothing my blushing cheeks with her thumb._

_"Pinky swear." She babbled back and wrapped me in a kiss showing her feelings for me with that act. I was fall in love for Sara._

I finished the bath leaving the bathtub and then covering myself with my bathrobe. I left the bathroom, putting my old clothes in the bucket of dirty clothes, and walked into my closet looking for something to wear that night. I picked a new outfit, a black chess dress, a black needle shoe and some jewellery to put on my body. I painted my lips with a red lipstick and combed my damp hair.

"Just one more night, Ava. Just one more night."

[…]

"Here's the pizza, miss." The waiter of the pizzeria placed the food on our table, leaving the glasses and the bottle of Coca-Cola afterwards. "Anything else."

"No, thanks." I answered simply observing him wave and leave." I cut a slice of calabrian pizza and put it on my plate. "How was the school today, Kara?"

"Ah, nothing much happened. Just the same old thing." Kara shrugged playing with the food placed on her plate. "Works, tests and an unbearable group of people that I must endure."

"Oh, right." I whispered, turning to Nora. "And you, Nora? How is the fashion college? Do you enjoy studying at Starling City's fashion university?" I tried to talk to my eldest daughter. The atmosphere between the three of us was in a complicated situation and I tried to repair it at all costs.

"It's all right, mom." She answered my question, showing that she is indifferent. A bad feeling invaded me and I sighed, blaming myself for the cold actions of my daughters. I deserved that, I deserved those short thick words. "Aunt Zari is also helping me after classes giving me great advice."

"I'm happy with that, Nora." I said sincerely putting a little coke in my glass and drinking the liquid seconds later. "You will be a great fashion designer."

"Thanks." She thanked. I pulled the air into my lungs and allowed it to come out right away, massaging the temples of my face. I watched Kara plug the left side of her headset into her ears while Nora pulled her cell phone and sent something to someone.

"Okay, you're not really in the mood of talking. I understood." I said taking the attention of both my daughters. I smiled that she has finally been recognized and I decided to start another subject. "Why don't you tell me about your love life. Are you flirting with an adolescent?"

"I have no one." Admitted the youngest. "It's not as if a boy from that damn school was going to be interested in me." Kara turned her eyes when she saw my reprehensible look. "But it's true."

"I am in the same boat as Kara, I do not have and do not need boys on my feet now." Nora spoke. I heard a loud laugh of Kara echoing across the table and we, Nora and I, faced her with confusion. "What was it?"

"I don't need boys on my foot. How funny. When I see you with Ray it's not right that comes to mind." Kara has eaten her pizza. "You're crazy for him, and Ray loves you too. A couple of idiots."

"Kara, I am not in love with Ray! How many times will I need to repeat this? We're just best friends." She was exasperated, staring at her sister with a bored expression. I smiled mentally agreeing with the blue-eyed blonde. I had been absolutely sure about the love between Nora and Ray since she was 15, but I never dared to get in the way.

"Okay, I believe in you." Joked kara. Nora threw a nasty smile at the blonde and turned her attention to me, still smiling.

"You know, mother, Kara says she has no one, but she falls in love with Lena. I won't even tell you how many times I've heard her list all the qualities of her best friend and she include the passionate word in her huge list." If Kara could assassinate Nora with a look, my eldest daughter would not exist. "Do you remember that day that you went out in the middle of a storm to get Lena's favorite food on the other side of Starling City?"

"I was just being a good friend, Nora." Took the defensive. I looked at Kara extremely surprised and let go of a wide smile before exclaiming.

"Kara! So you're in love with your best friend and want to accuse Nora? How ugly, Kar. - I crossed my arms."

"It's not true, mom. I don't even like Lena that way, it's just Nora's invention." Avoiding a smile by hearing Kara call me a mother for the first time that day was impossible. The blonde could still be upset, as well as Nora, by all that happened, yet I know that her love and admiration for me remain the same.

I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my dress and searched for the device seeing a message of an unknown number on the screen. I unlocked the object and clicked on the conversation, reading it mentally.

_**Unknown:** Find me in the bathroom of the pizzeria._

I distrusted that text message and searched the establishment looking for something strange. What would a stranger want of me, alone, in a bathroom? After all, who was he? My cell phone came up again and I read the second message sent.

_**Unknown:** Please, Aves. I need to see you._

_Aves? Only one person in this world calls me that... Sara? Is she here?_ My face took on an expression of surprise and I closed my hands in the shape of a fist holding the mix of emotions that invaded me.

"Daughters, I'll be back." I informed leaving my bag on the chair. The two agreed and I left the tables, going to the bathroom of the pizzeria. I entered the place, seeing it totally empty and I sighed relieved because Sarah was not there.

When I threatened to turn around to leave, I heard the door close and be locked inside. My muscles became tense and I turned my heels, staring at the author of that act. Sara Lance, my wife, mother of my daughters and the love of my life. She was there.

"Aves, I am so happy to see you." Sara transmitted a big smile, jumping in my arms. I heard Lance's excited hiccups run away from her lips and my body paralyzed. She would babble with constant requests for forgiveness while I was still stuck on the ground, far from being able to move. My wife separated from the hug and wrapped me in a desperate kiss. She seemed to long for my contact again, pouring out her cry and mixing it with the kiss. I had not reciprocated, I had been motionless for a long time and seemed to have lost control of my brain.

As soon as I recovered my actions, I pulled her violently away and my left hand hit her face. I felt my fingers burn with the slap and I was totally sorry for that, not allowing regret to come. Sara's cheeks were red and water droplets ran down her face. My heart sank. Even though I had a knife stuck in my chest, I never wanted to hurt her.

"How dare you?" I gnash the teeth harboring a furious pose on my face. My eyes wanted to shed tears, but I stood firm. Sara smoothed the spot where the slap had hit, staring at me with a broken look. "How dare you have kissed me after so long? How dare you have disappeared for years? How dare you have abandoned me with two teenagers destroyed by your departure? How dare you have abandoned me, Sara Lance?!" She cried compulsively, not ashamed to be fragmented. I grabbed her wrists, pressed them against my hands, and cried out again. "I want answers, Sara!

"A-ava, forgive me... I-i'm sorry... I... I never wanted it to end like this, I swear." Sara rested her soaked face on my chest surrounding me with her firm arms, which at the moment were weak. "God knows how much I tried to avoid this whole crap, I tried... fuck, Ava, I love you, I always loved you and I never stopped loving you. I missed you so much..." And with that last prayer, I collapsed against the delegate being supported and cared for by her. My knees trembled and I could only stand up because of Sara, who had supported me on the ground. I screamed and I accepted my pain. I finally admitted that July 23, the date of my happiest day, became my personal hell. The damn day that Sara Lance left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Ava and Sara finally met. And in the next chapter, we will have an explanation of what happened. 
> 
> Until then, just theorize what happened :)
> 
> See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit from Sara’s point of view and her arrival in Starling City
> 
> We have Zari, Charlie and Laurel here

**July 23, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Sara Lance**

I was back in Starling City! After two long and torturous years, I finally returned to my old home. The period I spent away from the city was the most complicated of my whole life. I missed my daughters, my wife, my family, I missed my old life. 

And yes, I knew I was in great danger of Ava never looking in my face again, of my daughters driving me out of their lives and of not recovering the loves of my life and my reasons to continue. 

The taxi stopped in front of the Starling City police station, where was my second home two years ago, and I pulled out of the car, paying the taxi driver before that. When I stepped on my feet in the establishment and attracted the looks of some policemen, everyone looked at me in disbelief. They seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey, guys..." I said. I heard a scream behind me and I turned scared being held in the arms of my best friend, Nathaniel Heywood. "Nate! I missed you, buddy!"

"Your damn!" Nate threatened to slap me on my arm, but I cut it with the most serious look possible. The Heywood backed off, making me smile victorious. "What did you have in mind, idiot? Disappear for two years without warning us and appear as if nothing had happened?! I want to kill you and Laurel mainly. You're a tremendous egoist, okay?"

"Laurel is here?" I questioned fearing my sister's reaction. At the time when I was a delegate, Laurel was always my right arm, helping me in all cases and supporting me in my decisions. When I left Starling City, I made a point of leaving her as the newest delegate of the city. My sister deserved that job, she always deserved it.

"She is in your old officer, which is now hers." He explained, gesturing with his fingers. "I can warn you that you are here if you want." I shook my head, smiling at Nate. I noticed a tiny presence of tears in the corner of his eyes and embraced him again, hearing a strong hiccup escape from his lips. "I missed you, Sara." Murmured. A slight feeling of guilt dominated my chest and I closed my eyelids, just allowing myself to engage against my best friend. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you this, not now, Nate." Finally I walked away from Nate, placing one of my hands on his shoulder while leaning my head to the side. I tried to give security to the Heywood, but I didn't even have security in me. "One day you will know everything, I promise you, buddy." I gave a firm smile to my former working partner. "I'll talk to Laurel now. Give me luck, Nate." 

"Oh, right, Sara." Nate laughs, wiping the corner of his eyes with his thumbs. "Good luck with the boss. She's on TPM today, and this one's horrible."

"I never really get along..." I went through Nate, walking slowly to my old officer. Nate smiled and waved, watching me plunge into the other room of the police station. I walked towards the door of the Laurel room, which was half open, and allowed myself to stop at the entrance for a few seconds, watching her talk on her phone while she was with her back to me. 

"Felicity, you should not have disobeyed me and gone to work that way. Ava had released you today to rest and yet you went." From what I thought, Laurel was arguing with her wife, Felicity Smoak. The blonde massaged her temples with her free hand and took a deep breath in an attempt not to stress herself. "I know how much you love your work love, but you need to understand that you cannot burden yourself so much." A pause was given by my sister. "Okay, honey, that's fine. We talked when I got home." Laurel sighed. "I love you. Take care of yourself and call me if something happens." My older sister turned off the call and threw the mobile phone on the table, desperately running her hands through her short hair. I decided to intervene gently knocking on the door.

"Problems in paradise?" Laurel opened her eyes when she saw me. Her lips opened wide, but no speech escaped from her mouth. Laurel didn't seem to know what to do with my presence. I took a few steps, becoming close to her, and opened a wide smile. "I missed you, sister."

"Sara!" In the blink of an eye, Laurel had taken me to her arms, wrapping me in a suffocating grip. I heard her cry cut her throat and reciprocate the hug, caressing her hair. "You are so stupid!"

"Shhhh, I'm back..." I tried to comfort her, but I failed miserably giving in to a distressing cry. Laurel was the only one who partially knew the reason for my disappearance, she needed to know. And at the time, it was my only safe haven. My sister has always been my little refuge, having her after huge and lonely years was comforting. "I will not leave again, and I promise, Laurel." I broke up in your contact, releasing all my hurt.

We spent long minutes hugging each other when I finally let her go. Laurel had her face bathed, as did mine. There were huge waterfalls in our cheeks. I wiped her face calmly, listening to her sobbing with my action. I raised a chaste kiss in the place of tears, crying with the same intensity. 

"I am here, Laur." I assured, interlacing my fingers, that they were trembling at the moment. "I will not disappear, never again. I missed you, Sis."

"You are a bitch, Sara Lance." I made a face with the little insult I had received. "You have not called me, you have not sent me any email or message. You've disappeared, Sara! I was dead of worry, thinking something bad had happened. What would I have done if you died? How would I tell the Ava, Sara? For your daughters?"

"I know how to take care of myself, Laurel, and you know that." I turned my eyes with a slight smile. "Nothing would happen, not before I returned to my family." My tone became firm and I regained confidence in my words. "But how are you and Felicity?"

"Well, Sara, you will be an aunt. Congratulations, me and Felicity are waiting for a beautiful little girl." I screamed in the middle of the palms and the jumps, bringing my sister to another hug. "Sara!"

"Will I be aunt?!" The tears threatened to form in the corner of my eyes. Laurel laughed reciprocating my hug while I was still jumping. "Laurel, my God, how did this happen?"

"You don't want me to explain, do you?" Asked jokingly. I wiped away any trace of tears. I was excited about the idea of being an aunt, or even a godmother. "You're excited, aren't you?" 

"Of course I am, Laur! I'll be aunt!" I screamed enthusiastically. I would never tire of saying that: I would be aunt, I would be aunt! I have always loved children and always wished to have a nephew to do all her chores, yet Laurel told me in the course of her life that she would never have a child. Apparently my older sister was wrong.

"Aunt and godmother..." Completed the largest, causing a huge and more encouraging smile on my lips. "I talked to Felicity and decided that there would be no one better to conceive this mission." 

"Laur, I love you!" Laurel laughed. "I swear, this is the best gift I've ever received." I said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "You are the best sister of this world, that I guarantee." 

"Not so much, Sara." Laurel assured noting my exaggerated excitement. "But we need to talk and I need you to tell me everything about these last two years." The blonde used her serious tone in which she only used it in her moments of work. 

"I know, and I will tell you everything, after all only you who can know what happened." I sighed. "Let's sit down, I have a lot to tell you..."

[…]

When I left the police station it was already past 7 P.M after a lot of thinking, I decided to go to my old house in an attempt to talk to Ava. I needed to see her, I needed to hear her again, even knowing she might not look in my face. 

I parked in front of my old residence and got out of the car, leaning on the closed door of my car, breathing deeply. The furniture was still the same as two years ago, but I could feel the cold weather it deposited. Before, it used to have a sweet and familiar feeling, but it no longer had that impression.

I walked to the main gate of the house and played the bell, waiting to be received. Nothing, seemed to have no one at home. I played again and the same thing happened: Nothing. I sighed and leaned my back on the wooden door, and covered my face with my hands. "Holy shit!"

I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to talk to Ava once that night. July 23 was the day we got married, the day I left and it was the day I wanted to meet her again, but I had no idea where she was. Without containing the frustration that burned my chest, I cried, sitting on the floor of the balcony. I embraced my knees and leaned over in tears. 

_"Sara?" Laurel knocked twice on the door of my room, getting my attention. She smiled weakly. "The mayor is here and wants to talk to you."_

_"Let him in, Laur." Laurel agreed and left. I left the papers with the cases I was investigating before being interrupted on the table and waited for the entrance of the mayor of Starling City, Hank Heywood, Nate's father. When the door opened, I faked the greatest smile I could have faked. "Mr Heywood, what a pleasure to see you again."_

_"Madam Lance is an honor is here with you once again." He returned my handshake. "You know what I came to talk about, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I know." I swallowed it dry and my hands began to sweat because of my nervousness. "About the X59 mission, right?"_

_"Right." Hank confirmed. "Mrs. Lance, you know how special in the career polical is, don't you? You've solved crimes and investigations in this city where many Starling City delegates and detectives have failed to solve. You're a legend, and that's no exaggeration." I felt my cheeks blush, but I disguised my shame. "And our state needs you now. This mission has become something more catastrophic than we thought, and we're bringing together the best detectives in the state to solve it."_

_"And what do you want from me?" I asked. I knew he wanted my help, but needed to know his conditions. Serious or special missions always came with circumstances. "You will need to move from Starling City for an indefinite period of time and you will not be able to have contact with anyone in that city." I opened my eyes. What was that man suggesting? Leaving Starling City and leaving my wife and daughters alone for an indefinite time? He was crazy._

_"I'm sorry, Mr Heywood, but that will not happen." I said seriously, keeping a hard feature on my face. "I will not let go of those I love for an indefinite time, I cannot. The state will have to manage without me."_

_"Mrs Lance, I understand that you do not want to abandon your family, but that is not how it works. Don't forget that you work for the government, you work for me, and so you must abide by my orders." I raised my eyebrows, not liking its tone. Was he in charge in my work and in my decisions? "Listen, Sara, if everything is not resolved soon, the population of Starling City could suffer the consequences, including your wife and daughters. Have you any idea how dangerous these criminals are? How serious is their plan? We need you to do that." Hank was right. The consequences of our failure would be grave. The probabilities of thousands of deaths that could occur in all the cities of the state and especially in Starling City scared me. If we do not capture those responsible, my city will turn into chaos._

_"Can I... Can I talk to my wife before?" I asked finally feeling my voice breaking. Hank looked away and shook his head, leaving me incredulous._

_"Only those who can find out about this mission are your substitute at the police station, Lance." Hank Heywood spoke coldly. "Ava Sharpe knowing of this mission can be extremely risky to her and your girls. I don't want to involve more innocent people in this."_

_"And what will I say to Ava? That I'm going on a trip and don't know when I'll be back? What about Nora and Kara? My daughters don't deserve it, Mr Mayor." My tone raised the octaves showing an immense hatred in my speech. But Hank didn't seem to care. "This is ridiculous!"_

_"Without further words, Sara Lance. You choose what you want: Go on this mission and solve everything as soon as possible to return to Starling City or lose your job and stay with your family, at risk of losing them because of the consequences of your selfishness. Decide..." Hank finished leaving the room, without saying anything else."_

My thoughts were cut off by a call coming from my phone. I picked up the object and answered the call allowing my sister's voice to enter my eardrums. 

_"So what? Is Ava at home?"_

"No, Laur. She's not there and neither are the girls." I answered the question with a trembling voice and it indicated my crying. "I want to meet her soon, Laurel. Say I'm sorry and love her. I need it."

 _Well, why don't you ask Zari where she is? She and Charlie are still living at the end of the street and may know about Ava's whereabouts."_ Suggested the blonde. I smiled without humor.

"Zari would not tell me anything even if I were painted gold. She must hate me, Laurel." I got up from the ground and returned to my car still talking to my sister. 

_"It's not hard to try, huh? After all, Zari always supported you with Ava."_ Laurel said. _"Come on, it costs nothing, Sis."_

"You won, I will go to her house. But when I am killed by my sister-in-law, do not say that I have not told you." Laurel laughed and said goodbye to me immediately, turning off the call. I saved my cell phone, put the key in the ignition and drove to Zari's residence.

As soon as I parked, I noticed the lights in the living room turned on and sighed relieved that she is at home. I left my car and approached the door knocking on it twice and waiting for it to come. My stomach turned to fear, I had no interest in knowing the hatred of Zari. _I hope Charlie is home._

God must have heard my prayers for the one who opened the gate was Charlie Jiwe, Zari's wife. The brunette opened her eyes when she saw me and could not say a word to me. 

"Oh, hey, Charlie." I kept down waving my right hand. Charlie came out of the trance and hugged me not containing her happiness. _At least Charlie doesn't hate me..._

"Sara, what a surprise!" She moved away laying her hands on my shoulders. "What do you do here after having disappeared for two years?"

"Huh, I need to talk to Zari. Urgent." Charlie twisted her lips looking at me worried. 

"Are you sure you want to see Zari? You know, I don't want to hurt you, but my wife is hating you for what you've done." Charlie said careful. She didn't want to hurt me with that.

"I have. I don't shy away from the consequences of my actions, and Zari's anger is a consequence that I need to face." I stated giving her a weak smile. Charlie smiled back allowing me to enter.

"I will call her, Sara. Wait here." Charlie said and left the room leaving me in the place. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes looking for a way to control my bad emotions: Anger, sadness and nervousness. I needed patience and calm to speak to Zari.

I heard the strong footsteps enter the room and an angry Zari invaded my field of vision. She was the same since the last time I saw her, that is, she still had the same protective appearance as a careful sister.

"Sara Lance, what made you think of stepping on your filthy feet on my floor?" Zari took a step forward almost snarling at me.

"Zari, I need a favor from you and…"

"You have no right to ask me any favor, Sara! Not after what you did to my sister." She interrupted me increasing her tone twice more. "I suggest you leave my residence and never come back."

"Please listen to me. It is urgent." I tried again, but Zari didn't care.

"Fuck it if it's urgent, I don't have to help you, Lance." She roared. "Get out of here and don't show me your face, ever again."

"It's about Ava, Zari. I need to see her now and only you can tell me where she is." Zari's eyes burned against my face and I saw the personification of anger at that moment. Zari was the name.

"If it's up to me, you won't see Ava again!" She threatened to move forward however she was held by Charlie, who grabbed her forearm. "Charlie?"

"Honey, listen to her, she has the privilege to explain herself." Charlie looked at me and sent me a comfortable laugh. She was on my side, and that made me too happy.

"I will not listen her, Charlie. No longer." Zari broke free from her wife. "I thought I knew you, Sara. I thought you were the best for my sister who would never see you suffer like she did during that fucking two years. You let me down."

"Zari, I…"

"Shut up! You will hear me now!" I was cut off again and decided to keep quiet listening to what my sister-in-law, or former sister-in-law, had to say. "Do you have any idea how much my sister suffered?! How much Nora and Kara suffered?! They went through hell after their departure, Sara. Ava tried to ignore her daughters because of their resemblance to you and abandoned her house becoming infatuated with that company. Nora almost gave up everything and only found the strength to continue because of me. I introduced her to the fashion world and she loved it. Her creations became her life. And kara? Kara is as bad as Nora was before. She shouldn't even be in the middle of it. The three failed to recover and you show up saying you want to find them? No, Sara, you will not break the hearts of my sister and nieces this time." Zari ended her narrative and sighed swallowing the tears. Unlike her, I sobbed in the middle of the cry. My head would explode later from so many times that I cried that day. The brunette's words crossed my chest like a bullet and cut me like a knife. I hated all that shit that had caused the possible end of my relationship with the people I love most.

"I know how much Ava and my daughters suffered because I suffered the same, believe me. You have known me for more than 20 years, you know that I have been with your sister for more than 20 years and you also know that I never wanted see Ava cry because of me. I would give the fuck of the world to have her back, because I can't stand waking up not being by her side. I never had the intention Zari, and it is a pity that I cannot truly tell you now what happened to me during that time. I want my life that was taken from me, Zari. I want my daughters, my house and my wife, and I will not give up." Zari studied me carefully. "You may or may not help me, Z, and I will not judge you if you do not. But nothing but Ava will stop me from conquering it. I will have her because I know I still have her heart, and she has mine. I can't go on without Ava, I just can't." Silence has settled. Zari was analyzing me impassively and I was waiting for her verdict. My crying had ceased, but not my pain, I had not shed all my tears yet. When I thought I would be expelled from the Tarazi-Jiwe home, I heard a low sigh from Zari.

"They are in the pizzeria two blocks away where you used to go in the past." Charlie and I smiled at Zari's act which was still serious. "I'll give you a vote of confidence, Lance, and sincerely hope I am not wrong about it. Something in this story tells me you're not to blame." I hugged my sister-in-law, but I was away before the kind action. "I swear that, if I see Ava crying because of you, you will be a dead woman and not even Charlie will stop me. Are we clear, Sara?" I finally waved. If I did something against Ava again, Zari would not even need to dirty her hands, because I myself would do that against me. "Now you are free to hug me, Lance. Come here, I missed you." Zari brought me to a hug and I reciprocated being crushed against her body. "Bring my old sister, Sara. Only you can."

"I promise, Z. And I will not break my promise in any way."

[…]

I entered the pizzeria and walked to the bathroom trying not to be noticed, mainly by Ava and my daughters. When I entered into the place and made sure there was no one, I picked up my phone sending a message to Ava. _She still has the same number, thanks God!_

_**Me:** Meet me in the pizzeria bathroom._

I waited attentively for a rebuttal from Ava, but nothing came. I knew she probably wouldn't answer an unknown number after all Ava was an extremely famous woman and received threats most of the time. I decided to send another message.

_**Me:** Please, Aves. I need to see you._

Ava visualized it and again didn't type it back. I leaned against the bathroom door and waited for her presence. My wife would be curious enough to find me in the bathroom, especially with her possible anger over me.

Seconds later, the door burst open and I was almost hit by the object. I held it before I was attacked and heard a relieved sigh from Sharpe, who was in front of me. I locked the door from the inside using the key which was in the lock.

I noticed the tension in her muscles and saw her spin her heels crossing our eyes. After two years, Ava Sharpe, the love of my entire life and the woman who had held me in the palm of her hands since high school, was face to face with me. My bluish irises burned again that day and I couldn't control the rain of emotion.

"Aves, I'm so happy to see you." I transmitted a big and wide smile jumping in her arms. Emotional sobs escaped my lips, as did Ava's sobs. I noticed her body's hesitation and she froze as I babbled constant requests for forgiveness. I pulled her away from her embrace and on impulse enveloped her in a desperate kiss. I was longing for her contact again pouring out my crying and mixing it with our kiss. She hadn't reciprocated, had been motionless for a long time and seemed to have lost control of her brain, and it broke my heart in pieces.

As soon as her actions seemed to recover, Ava violently expelled me from her contact and her left hand hit the right side of my face. I felt her fingers mark my face causing immense pain, and I looked at Ava's unrepentant emeralds. My cheeks should have been red at the moment and my weeping ran through me.

"How dare you?" She gritted her teeth harboring a harshly angry pose on her face. I deduced that her eyes wanted to shed the trapped tears, but Ava remained steadfast. My wife hated to show her weaknesses. I smoothed out the spot where the slap had hit, aiming it entirely broken. "How dare you kiss me after so long? How dare you have the courage to appear just today? How dare you disappear for years? How dare you leave me with two teenagers destroyed by your departure? How dare you leave me, Sara Lance?!" I was crying compulsively. I had not conquered calm and was not ashamed of showing myself fragmented. She grabbed my wrists pressed them against her hands and screamed again. "I want answers, Sara!"

"Forgive me ... A-ava, forgive me ... I'm sorry. I never wanted it to end like this, I swear." I rested my face soaked in her chest surrounding her with my firm arms, which at the moment were fragile and without any strength. "God knows how much I tried to avoid all this shit, I tried to avoid this fucking hellish suffering, I tried… Fuck, Ava, I love you, I always have and I never stopped loving you. I missed you…" And with that last prayer, Ava collapsed against me being supported by my arms. Her knees trembled and she just stood up because of my grip that had supported her on the floor. Ava screamed and accepted her pain. And I just felt an immense hatred for the cause of the problem. He would pay me for every tear in my family, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Are you curious?
> 
> See you soon <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation surrounded by tears
> 
> (A little bit of Nora, Kara, Lena and Ray here too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I came back with another chapter. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story <3
> 
> I confess that my English is not good in this chapter. I have a horrible headache so translating was a difficult task. Forgive me for any mistake

**July 23, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Ava Sharpe**

Meeting Sara Sharpe Lance that Monday night after a long time was not in my plans. I had so many questions to ask my wife: How did she go through that period that she was away? Who did she spend with? How was? And my main question: Why did she leave? But we were both unable to speak. We exchanged sobs and tears together while Sara held me in her protective arms. My emotions became a mess and I wanted to explode. Anger, hurt, sadness, happiness and fear. My feelings were on edge.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Sara begged me for forgiveness from the beginning of the hug. It was remarkable how destroyed the blonde was and that fact was what hurt me the most. I wish I could forgive her, bring her to me and say that everything would be fine, however unfortunately I didn't know how to lie at that moment. I didn't have the strength to rephrase a sentence, let alone lie about a situation. So I just stayed curled up in her body, with my soaked face buried in the curve of her neck and her chin resting on my head. "I never meant to hurt you."

"B-but you did…" I mumbled, trying to swallow the crying. I took a deep breath and digested the thick tears, letting the last particles of water that escaped run down my cheeks. "You hurt me, Sara. And I need to know why." I finally moved away, keeping a distance of one meter between us. I looked up at its crystalline orbits and saw the red dominate the vivid blue color of its irises. Below her eyes, two huge dark circles were present. "Why did you leave, Sara?" The blonde looked away, looking at the whitish floor. I walked a few steps over to Sara and put my right hand on her chin, forcing her to lift her face to face me. "Answer me. Where were you, Sara? What were you doing? I need answers."

"I don't... I can't, Aves" The delegate disengaged from my touch, repelling my approach. I kept my eyes on Sara, waiting for a plausible explanation for that answer. She couldn't go away for two years, come back and didn't tell me why she left." It's confidential." Shit, I shouldn't even be in Starling City right now, but I longed to see you, talk to you and the girls. "Please forgive me... I…" Sara sobbed. "I wish your forgiveness, Ava." My wife covered me with another desperate hug, exposing the complete agony present in the pulsating member of her rib cage. I was startled by the small cry released by her lips and tried to calm her down. Sara showed me all that suffering only once: In the first death caused by her on a mission.

_"Sara, Babe? I'm home!" I arrived at my residence when it was 20:00 P.M and called my wife's name, with silence in response. I frowned and raised my eyebrows, wondering why kisses and hugs that I received when I arrived, and I went upstairs, looking for Sara. Before entering our room, I entered Nora's room, knowing that she and Kara would be there. "My loves."_

_"Mom!" Nora got up on the bed and ran to jump over me. The oldest girl was 9 years old, but there was an enviable intelligence for a child, just as I had in my childhood. Kara got up and came to hug my legs. The youngest was in her 5 years old and maintained an immense innocence in her personality making her extremely adorable._

_"M!" Kara exclaimed with difficulty. She didn't know how to speak so well. I crouched down to place her in my arms too, lifting myself off the floor and placing a wet kiss on my girls' chubby cheeks. The youngest placed her plump hands over my face, smoothing the smooth surface of my cheekbones._

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping, young ladies?" I asked, pretending a serious tone in my voice. Nora smacked her lips and hid the back of my neck while Kara was still playing with my cheeks. "Tomorrow both will have class very early, will not they?"_

_"We were waiting for you to talk about mom." Nora unearthed the curve of my neck and looked at me with a mixture of concern. Something was really wrong since I arrived. "She arrived crying today."_

_"M is not well." Kara said, hissing during the prayer. I nodded positively at two and left them on Nora's bed again, planting a quick kiss on each other's forehead. I smoothed Kara's blond hair with my right hand while playing with Nora's little fingers with my left._

_"Thank you for telling me, my princesses. I assume the situation with your mother, you can trust me." Nora consented and the youngest imitated her. I smiled weakly, Kara saw the older one as an inspiration and wanted to imitate everything the brunette did. "Now sleep, it's too late for you. Good night, my little angels." Said, watching the two lie down on the mattress. Nora hugged Kara and pulled her to lie down beside her. I covered both of them with Nora's purple comforter and said goodbye to the girls, turning off the lights before leaving the room._

_I hacked into the rom next to the Nora room. Only the bathroom light was on and the sound of water running from the sink faucet invaded my eardrums. I walked to the bathroom and entered it without making a sound, catching sight of my wife rubbing her fingers in the sink. I noticed the redness present in the palms of both hands, it seemed that Sara had been drying them for hours, and I ran in order to turn off the tap, hearing a groan in protest._

_"Babe, stop, your hands are already injured, you are rubbing them so strong." I affectionately reproached in an attempt to get her near the sink. "Babe?" Sara winced, stepping back to lean against the corner of the room. I tried to get closer, but I backed away when Sara withdrew in order to hide within the walls. "Babe, what happened?"_

_"N-no! D-don't just get close… I will hurt you..." She murmured, sliding her gaze to her fingers. She widened the bluish iris and hid her hands in her sweatshirt Iron Man._

_"Babe, you will not hurt me, right? I trust you." I walked towards you again and this time Sara didn't move away. I took her wrinkled and bruised hands from previous moments and brought them to me, supporting them. Sara sobbed loudly and shouted, surprising me with the action. I guided her into my embrace and covered her up, allowing her to lay her face against my chest covered by my dress shirt._

_"I feel awful, Aves… I killed someone. He was going to kill Laurel and I-I shot him... I took the life of a person, Ava... I am an monster..." I distanced her from me for the purpose of looking her and my expression became serious._

_"Sara, listen to me carefully, you're not a monster, okay?" Sara tried to protest, but was prevented by my fingers rested on her mouth, silencing her. "Do you know why you are not a monster? Monsters don't feel, monsters don't care, monsters don't love, Sara, and you're not like that. You are always trying to protect your neighbor, to love your neighbor. You do everything you can to not hurt anyone, Babe. You take care of me, your daughters, your sister, your parents, your friends and the people of Starling City, and this is what I love about you, this huge heart of yours." I planted a chaste peck on your lips. "Never say something like that again, do you understand?" Sara nodded, letting out a little sigh. She lay against my body and inhaled the scent of my imported perfume, returning to her crying._

_"I feel the blood and in my hands, Aves..." She whispered. Her voice was cut off by her sobs._

_"I will help you in that your trauma, I'll help you clean your hands, love. I promise you." I kissed her golden hair. "I love you, Sara Sharpe Lance."_

Minutes passed before Sara stopped crying. I took a deep breath and let it out, watching her eyes lock on mine.

"Sara, I'm still hurt and I need time to think." The little girl moaned sadly. "I can't forgive you now, you hurt me, Sara, you destroyed me. I spent days wondering what the reason would be, but I never got the answer." My wife stared at a fixed point on the wall and closed her eyelids, trying to contain another round of crying.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Sara asked, her voice breaking during the prayer. "Do you still love me, Aves?" I bit my lower lip. I wrapped Sara in a third hug and left a kiss on the top of her head.

"I believe so, Sara. And I'm still in love with you." I said trembling, pressing it against my body. A mixture of emotions invaded me again, but I decided not to show it that time. "I promise to try, Sara."

"And I will try not to hurt you again, Ava. I promise not to give up on you, even if my chances of getting you back are 0.1%. I will have my family again, I promise you, Ava." I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. We were both broken, it was clear, and it wouldn't be easy to glue those pieces together. Honestly nothing would ever be the same as before. I would no longer have that passion, that confidence and that love that we had when we were married. And it killed me.

Sara, after my sister, was my favorite person. We have always been a differential couple from normal couples and we demonstrated that with pride in our actions. We got married early, had daughters early, and built our family early, however, even with our immaturity and our age, we never got into a very serious fight. Trust and conversation were the basis of marriage.

I shared my worst pains with my wife: The death of Randy Sharpe, my father, the rejection of my mother, Nasreen Tarazi, the pressure to take on A.V.A and the insecurity of my daughters to reject me too. Sara shared her worst pains with me: The death of her dear grandmother, Eve Lance, her first flaw in her job, the prejudice suffered during her college for having a wife and, worst of all, her first death as a police officer.

When I received that message two years ago, I felt like a knife had been stabbed in the back. We promised each other that we would talk about everything, no matter what the outcome of the conversation would be. She promised, and broke her promise... She left without saying a word to me.

And because of that, I would not forgive her at that moment. I couldn't, not without organizing my mind. My sanity had been lost for a long time and I needed to get it back before giving Sara a verdict.

"Aves?" I waved Sara to continue. "Can I see my girls? I know you are angry, but I need to meet the girls. I need to embrace them and ask for their forgiveness. I need them to understand that I didn't leave because I didn't love them. Please, Aves… Let me see them."

"Sara, Nora and Kara are your daughters. Of course, you can see them." I sighed heavily. "But why don't we leave it for tomorrow? They will be at home during noon for lunch and so will I. Have lunch with us and talk to them."

"I will not bother you?" Sara seemed to read my thoughts. I didn't want to see her so soon, but Sara had a right to see her girls and I wasn't going to stop her now.

"It doesn't matter, Sara. You need your daughters and I will not make this difficult." I forced a weak smile. "I will meet you tomorrow at 12:00" I said, walking away from her arms for the last time. "I am going."

"Aves, I'm sorry for everything. I'm really, really sorry." I nodded, wishing to get out of that bathroom quickly so I wouldn't see his suffering anymore. Sara placed a kiss on the top of my head and I closed my eyes in order to enjoy the affection. "I love you. Good night, Aves.

"Good night, Sara." I unlocked the bathroom door and left the room, going to the table where my daughters were. As soon as they saw me, their features became confused. "I returned."

"Mommy, are you okay?" Nora asked. I simply nodded and placed another piece of pizza on my plate. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dear, I have. It’s nothing much." Kara and Nora look confused. I turned my eyes to the surroundings of the pizzeria and watched Sara leave, trying not to be recognized. I took a breath and let it out, feeling relieved. _Sara, I love you too._

\----------------

**July 24, 2018 - Tuesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Mom's been weird since last night." Nora commented in the passenger seat while driving to the school of her younger sister, who was in her last weeks. "Did you notice her eyes when you came back from the bathroom? It were red."

"Mom is just sad, Nora. You know how bad July 23 brings to our mother's life." Kara commented and shrugged, writing a message to her best friend, Lena.

_**Lee <3:** Kara, what do you have so much to say to me? I'm turning over on the floor with such curiosity._

_**Kara:** I'll tell you later, Miss Luthor. Don't be so anxious ;)_

_**Lee <3:** Argh, I hate you, Kara Sharpe. You have no idea._

Kara imagined her best friend's sulky beak and laughed sitting on the passenger seat. Nora looked at her sister curiously and was happy with the smile given by the youngest. The blonde had always been depressed since Sara left and knowing that someone was there to cheer her up was comforting. And Nora knew very well who that someone was.

"Lena?" Questioned Nora, turning her gaze to the floor. Kara just nodded, biting her bottom lip and blushing when she noticed his huge smile on her face. "Speaking of which, when will you confess your feelings? It's in your face how much you love her."

"Nora, I don't love her!" Exclaimed Kara becoming frustrated and sulky. Nora frowned and turned to the youngest, challenging her with her greenish irises. Kara snorted angrily and rolled her blue sockets letting out a breath. "Okay, okay! You're right, I love my best friend!" Kara's eyes widened and the blonde became nervous. "Damn, damn! She will not forgive me, Nora, she will never forgive me!" Kara exploded in a panic attack. Her hands shook, causing her to drop her phone, and the youngest started babbling unavoidable words confusing Nora.

"Kar, Kar, calm down!" Asked Nora.in an attempt to make her quiet down in the passenger seat. Kara still continued with her desperate murmurs, forcing Nora to park her car and hold the youngest girl's hands. "Hey, it'll be okay, right? If Lena is your best friend, she will never stop loving you, Kara. She won't hate you, much less be mad at you. Lena loves you."

"Nora, I can't lose Lena! Damn it, I can't lose anyone else!" Exclaimed Kara. Tears insisted on rolling over the blonde's blue irises. Nora covered her sister with the aid of her arms and patted her back, feeling something run down her shirt.

"You won't lose Lena and you won't lose us, Kara. I guarantee you that I will be by your side when you fall. I will be by your side when you have your little brunette children with Lena and be that grumpy mother who always complains and doesn't let her children eat sweets until late. I will be the cool aunt who will free my nephews from unnecessary punishment. We are not going to split up, Kara, even if we are fighting." Nora smiled as she comforted Kara. The blonde also laughed weakly and calmed down, taking a deep breath. Nora planted a chaste kiss on the youngest's forehead and whispered 'everything will be fine'. Moving away from her shortly afterwards and returning her attention to the steering wheel of the car.

Minutes passed in pure silence and Nora studied her sister out of the corner of her eye while the youngest of the family played with her fingers. Kara snorted sadly and looked at her feet, covered by her all star.

"I will tell Lena that I love her at the end of class, and I'm terrified of what might happen." Kara commented, sinking into the passenger seat when she realized she was close to school. Nora parked her car and turned to Kara.

"It will be all right, I trust you. Don't forget who you are, okay? You are the daughter of Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance, the most courageous women in this city, do not hesitate at any time when you are with Lena. Now get your girl." Kara nodded positively feeling her cheeks flush with Nora's last prayer. She said goodbye to the brunette and left the car, backpack on her back, to meet her best friend.

Nora took her phone out of her pocket and texted Ray, waiting for him to answer. It didn't take long for him to send his reply, and it cheered Nora, without even noticing the wide smile that had formed on her lips.

_**RayRay:** Hey, Fairy! Shouldn't you be in your class now?_

_**Fairy Nora:** For your information, today our class was released due to a meeting between the teachers. Are you busy?_

_**RayRay:** You know I'm never busy for you, Miss Sharpe._

_**Fairy Nora:** Can I meet you at the cafeteria next to your house?_

_**RayRay:** Certainly, brunette. I'll meet you at the cafeteria. Xoxo <3_

_**Fairy Nora:** Xoxo, Ray._

Nora turned off her cell phone and put it away again, starting and starting her car. Nora drove through the streets of Starling City while Taylor Swift's new album played on the car stereo. When she entered one of the quietest streets in the city, the brunette stopped in front of the Love Coffee cafeteria and got out of the car then stopped.

The Sharpe entered the establishment and soon saw her best friend fiddling with him cell phone. He was on his back and Nora took the opportunity to sneak up on him, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who are..." Ray smiled involuntarily and got rid of Nora's hands, turning his body to look at her. "Hey!"

"Fairy, I haven't seen you in a long time." The young man greeted being impacted by the genuine beauty of Nora Sharpe. "Wow! You look magnificent, Nora."

"Not so much, Ray" Nora murmured. Her face flushed completely because of his best friend's compliment. "I just put on jeans, a college sweatshirt and tied my hair to bring Kara to school. I didn't do much."

"You always look beautiful, Nora. Why don't you understand that?" Nora just smirked and sat in the front chair, coming face to face with the Palmer. "What's up? How are you doing?"

"I'm as far as possible, Ray. You know how difficult things are for me: college, my aunt's agency work, my mother's coldness and Kara's sadness. But and you? How did you get through those two weeks when we didn't see each other?

"What do I always do when I don’t have you to enjoy my day, Nora: Eat, play video games, study and sleep. You know I don't exist without my best friend." He said. "The last time I saw you, you were with that boy from your college. What happened to him?

"Are you talking about Peter? Well, we're not together anymore." Ray's heart missed a beat and he needed to contain the joy of that information. Oh, how he loved that girl so much... "I didn't think he was that fun. And I have no interest in dating anyone from my college."

"Why? You know, you're at the age of meeting new people, Fairy. Why don't you try it with a bunch of people who understand you?" Ray raised his eyebrows. Nora threatened to reply, but the waiter interrupted her holding out two cups of cappuccino and two plates with slices of pie with chocolate dough and strawberry icing.

"You're in the same situation, Raymond. Don't want to try to get me moral." She bit a piece of the slice savoring the flavor of the pie.

"Our situations are totally different, Miss Sharpe." Grunted the man, imitating the act of the elder and taking a small portion of his pie.

"Ray, be honest with me, okay?" He though confused nodded, sipping his cappuccino. Nora took a deep breath and questioned. "Will you go out with me? Like, on a date?" Ray quickly choked on the drink he had taken and coughed violently, gaining the attention of those present at the establishment. When his crisis ceased, Ray's eyes were wide and Nora had not understood his reaction. "What happened?"

"Are you serious?!" He exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and nervousness. Nora consented and watched her best friend look away. "Man, of course I would accept, Nora. You are the best girl anyone could wish for, you are beautiful, caring, fun, intelligent and there is such a kind soul in your chest."

"Do you really think so?" Nora asked discredited.

"Are you kidding me, Sharpe?! Do you really think I would be able to lie like that? You are the best person I have ever met and I would not regret a bit of going out with you." He said promptly. Nora smiled in relief.

"Do you want to go out with me on Friday? On a date?" Nora asked quickly watching Ray's face become shocked. "And then? Do you accept?"

"Of course I accept, Fairy!" Ray shouted in pure joy. "Of course I accept!"

"Great! It's marked. Friday night we’ll have our date, and I’m going to surprise you, right?" He nodded.

"Right, Nora Sharpe. Surprise me in the best possible way…"

[…]

"Lee, Lee, wait!" Kara caught up with her best friend at the entrance to the school. There was a wide smile on Lena's lips and her eyes shone with happiness. "We can talk?!" The two asked in unison. They both laughed and Kara shrugged. "You first, Lee."

"Oh, Kara, you can't believe what happened after history class! Jack and I kiss! He asked me out and I'm so attracted to Jack, Kar." In a matter of seconds, Kara's smile drastically disappeared as she listened to her best friend's words. "Can you believe it, Kar?"

"Is this serious?" Kara's tone has become eight tones lower. Her sadness was eminent and did not go unnoticed by the brunette with a greenish-colored iris. When she noticed her friend's concerned look, Kara tried to change her mood, swallowing the feelings and the crying stuck in her throat. "I mean, this is great, Lena! I must imagine how great your happiness is."

"Kar, is everything okay?" Lena touched the blonde's arm, apprehensive with that disgusting reaction. "You were so sad suddenly. Is everything okay?" Kara pulled her arm to herself and that caused more distrust in Lena. The Luthor noticed that her best friend was on the verge of a crisis and tried to get closer, but she was turned away. "Kar?"

"I'm fine, Lena. I'm fine, I promise." The blonde thanked the sky when she heard the horn of Nora's car. "I need to go, my sister came to pick me up."

"But, Kara, didn't you have something to say to me?" She asked confused. _Kara is running from me?_

"I will text you later." She answered quickly. "Goodbye, Lena. I love you." Kara said goodbye, going to the car in quick, heavy steps. Kara broke into the passenger seat, getting a look from her cheerful and anxious sister.

"And then? How was it?" Kara didn't hold back and cried. Tears escaped the corner of her blue irises and sobs slid down his full lips. Nora already knew the answer. The older one intertwined one of her hands in Kara's left hand and squeezed it, giving her comfort. "I'm with you, Kar. Everything will be fine." The blonde said nothing. Nora let go of Kara to grab the steering wheel and drive a route to their home. Kara cried the whole way and it was like shooting at Nora. She loved her sister too much to see her that way.

The two Sharpe-Lance did not take long to arrive at the residence and both got out of the parked car. Nora hugged Kara in a hug and they entered the mansion, not imagining the surprise that was in the living room of the house. When the sisters saw Sara for the first time in two years, the first reaction was to widen her eyes in disbelief. But that incredulity dissipated and tears of sadness streamed down the girls' irises.

"Hey, girls, I'm back, and I need to talk to you. Can I have a chance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have a conversation between the girls and Sara. Will they forgive her?
> 
> Bye bye, guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wants to talk to her daughters, but will they listen?
> 
> Some explanations about why Sara went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama from this chapter. And I just want to hug the Sharpe Lance family

**Julho 24, 2018 - Tuesday**

**Point Of View Sara Lance**

That residence has remained the same since my departure. The rustic colors, however combined, reflected my taste with that of my wife and the house still had a positive energy, even though it was very little.

"The girls are already arriving, sit down to wait." I heard Ava say in a low voice and turned to watch her. Ava had huge dark circles under her greenish eyes and her irises were reddish, as if she had been crying for a long time. A feeling of guilt hit me and I tried to look away, I couldn't bear to face her.

"Right. And thanks again for letting me see them." Ava smiled weakly and nodded. The blonde said nothing more and I sat on the black leather sofa, feeling the silence settle across the room. It was extremely uncomfortable and we didn't know what to do to break it, it was all so strange. "Aves, I..." I couldn't finish my sentence because the front door was opened and my daughters became present at the residence. They both opened their eyes wide when they saw me and immediate sad tears streamed down their faces. My irises also watered. "Hey, daughters, I'm back and I need to talk to you. Can I have a chance?"

And again, the stillness entered the room. Kara and Nora were silently crying as I struggled not to follow their reaction. I needed to be strong for them. The first to take her first step was Kara, who approached me, collapsing into tears. The blueish irises of the youngest studied me with suspicion, as if I still did not believe in my presence.

However, when she seemed to be convinced, Kara threw herself on my chest and her arms wrapped me around fiercely. The silence broke with her loud sobs and the blonde buried her face in the curve of my neck, pressing the hem of my T-shirt to her fingers. Even though I didn't want to, my tears also escaped and the water particles ran furiously down my cheeks. I looked away from Kara and guided him to my eldest daughter. Nora didn't have her attention on the two of us, Kara and me. She seemed to be in a completely different world, her mind was not even on Earth anymore.

"M-mom, I missed you." The youngest blonde stammered through violent tears. I squeezed Kara even more and placed a long kiss on the top of her head, stroking her golden hair.

"Shhhh, I'm here, I got you and I won't let you go, Pumpkin." I used the affectionate nickname given to me and Ava to Kara and, consequently, her weeping intensified. That anguish and sadness hurt my two daughters and my wife. Oh, I would rather die than abandon my family again.

Entering my old home and hugging my little girl reminded me of the long nights we spent together, eating pizza and watching a comedy series on television. Most of the time Friends was the series that dominated our programming and caused us to laugh a lot on our free nights.

_"The pizza has arrived, my loves!" I exclaimed closing the front door with my foot while holding Coke and a pizza box - half of pepperoni and the other half of four cheeses - in my hands. The soda cups were already placed in the center of the room and my wife and daughters were sitting on the huge L-shaped sofa._

_I sat down between Nora and Ava, pulling my wife to lie on my chest. Kara handed me two pieces of pepperoni pizza and I gave one to the CEO, bringing the other piece to my mouth. I watched Kara snuggle up to her older sister and Nora placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. Those two had an unbelievable relationship._

_"Mama Ava, I have a question." Kara asked. At that time, the youngest girl was in her 10 years old while Nora was in her 14 years. Her blond hair was not that long and she was enormously curious about everything about herself._

_"Say it, Pumpkin." I heard my wife's loving voice say those two words Kara. The blonde made a thoughtful face and clicked her tongue, receiving a cute look from me._

_"How did you fall in love with Mama Sara?" Kara interjected. Nora fixed her eyes on both of us, apparently she was just as curious as her sister._

_"Where do I start, Pumpkin? Well, I met your mother on the first day of school in my second year of high school. Aunt Zari and I had just moved out of New York and we had been awarded a scholarship at Starling City High School. Sara was a popular girl type and adored by all students and teachers at school, and it was no different for me. I found myself in love with your mother even though I never exchanged a word with her." Nora interrupted._

_"Like those high school movie clichés?" Questioned my older girl crossing her legs on the sofa in order to concentrate on the story told by us._

_"Yes, Peach." I replied Nora, assuming the narration of the story. I intertwined my fingers with Ava's, feeling her smile in my embrace. Oh God, how I loved that woman. "Like Mama Aves, I also fell in love. We were classmates and I admired her intelligence, her charisma with the other students less qualified in the subjects and how determined Lena was." A familiar warmth hit my chest and I knew Ava Sharpe was blushing with embarrassment at my compliment. She still didn't know how to deal with that kind of thing. "Until, when I got really bad at a math test and needed a point to stay on the cheerleading team, Ava helped me. She offered to help me with the matter and I accepted. Oh, God, I stuttered a lot as she asked if I wanted any support. It didn't even look like me."_

_"We worked a long time together and I became Sara's tutor during that year. We went out almost every weekend to study, but we always talked about random things at school or outside." Ava's voice was there. I let her tell the rest, listening to her smiling. "We kissed for the first time at our annual high school dance. Sara was so kind to me that day and made the dance, the thing I hated most in high school, one of the most important dates of my life. Our relationship deepened further and, weeks later, we were officially dating. I was the happiest teenager at that time and I am the happiest woman today." Ava declared, her green irises fixed in my blue sockets. "I love your mother as much as I love you, my princesses. I would not know how to live with the absence of any present in this room, here and now."_

_"I love you too, Ava Sharpe Lance." My CEO smiled broadly and placed herself at the level of my lips, placing a passionate and emotional kiss. A chorus of protests were exclaimed by my daughters and we parted ways, looking at them in amusement._

_"Don't kiss like that or I'll be traumatized." Nora pretended disgust and Kara imitated her expression. I exchanged quick glances with Ava, who soon caught what it meant, and we prepared for the next act. The two children seem to have figured out what would happen, but they didn't have enough time to get away, since I arrested Nora and Ava arrested Kara on the couch, starting a series of tickles on the taken girls._

_"MOTHERS!" They both shouted in unison, however we don't care about the exclamation, continuing with the tickle attack. Kara and Nora fidgeted on the couch, trying to free themselves, and laughed in the process. Ava and I accompanied them in laughter, sliding our fingers across our daughters' bellies. When their air threatened to run out, we released her, sitting back on the couch._

_Kara left where she was and ran over to my wife, throwing herself over her, while Nora still stood beside me. Kara lay on Ava's legs and Nora rested on my legs. Ava stretched out on me again, only this time her head snagged on my shoulder. I rested my head against yours and turned on the television, switching channels until the Friends series dominated our attention."_

I abandoned my memories when Nora finally showed some reaction on her face. Anger, hurt and disappointment. Her eyes screamed those three unique feelings and I didn't know how to react. Nora had not forgiven me.

"Why did you come back?" There was no emotion in her tone of voice and I felt like I was being stabbed by sharpened and sharpened knives. My daughter hated me, I felt that." We were not well, but we were better off without you. Why did you come back?" The crying threatened to form in the corner of her eyes, but she took her hand to the crying spot and wiped away any water particles. "I do not want to see you."

"Peach, please leave me..." I reluctantly let go of Kara and tried to get close to Nora, however she took two steps back, violently shaking her head. Ava studied us silently, she hadn't spoken since the girls arrived.

"NO! Don't call me that, you have no right." The brunette screamed. Her fingers slid through the unruly strands of her hair and Nora was enraged. "You left without any explanation! You didn't have the courage to say in our face that you would leave our lives! You bid us goodbye for a text message, mom! Do you have any idea how many days I blamed myself for your going?! I turned over day and night, hammering and hammering what I could have done to the point of getting you out of our house. You know, I sometimes found myself thinking: 'Did I do something? Did I disappoint her? Did I make her sad at some point or did I make her angry about something? Did I really make her proud as she always said?' I blamed myself for a long time when I finally realized that the cause of everything was just yours!" Nora, even wanting to contain it, was already crying. "Shit, why did you do that, mom? Kara and I were kids! I was a fucking kid who needed your help in my toughest moments. I wanted you with me, I wanted my inspiration by my side when everything fell apart, I wanted your silly advice and your attempts to make me laugh. I wanted my mother…"

Nora lost her voice and her body became swayed by the loud sobs that cut her throat. I bit my lower lip when I felt it tremble and brought my daughter into my embrace, despite her protests and attempts to move away. I wasn't going to leave her helpless, not anymore. Nora needed me, although she didn't want to show it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I mumbled several apologies, despite knowing that no forgiveness would be enough to fix the shit that happened. I just wanted to save them, save Starling City, save those I loved. I had no intention of hurting them that way, in any way. "I thought of you all my damn and hateful days, you gave me strength when I was alone. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed it, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, or hurt your sister and your mother. I love you, Nora. I love you." I declared convinced of my answer, pressing my oldest heiress against my chest. Nora cried throughout my speech and I could not stand that feeling anymore.

Minutes after we were hugged, Nora jerked me away and there were no more tears in her eyes, just a trail on her cheeks created by her crying. She disappointedly denied and turned her heels up the stairs that led to her room. I thought about following it, but stopped when a hand gently held one of my arms. I took a deep breath and recognized the sweet scent of Ava that had entered my nostrils.

"Give Nora a break, she needs to think." I heard your whisper close to my ear. I turned to the CEO, who was looking at me fondly, and smiled sadly sniffing and wiping my pity. "She will forgive you."

"Thank you, Aves. I sincerely thanked you. And thanks again for letting me see them." She smiled and waved. "I'm leaving. I don't think the mood is comfortable for me right now. And I…"

"I understand, Sara. You don't have to explain anything to me." Ava assured. I restrained the strong urge to embrace her and got rid of her touch, heading for Kara. The blonde hugged me again and I returned that act, placing a kiss on the act of her head.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Kara asked failed. "Please, mother, promise me you won't leave this time."

"I won't, Pumpkin. I promise you. I love you, Kara." I pulled away from our embrace and said goodbye to my two girls in the living room of that residence. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should. Nora and Ava were not comfortable with me here and I would not force my presence. I should win them back little by little and I would go.

[…]

The touch of my Macbook's video call startled me and I woke up with a start. I was sleeping in a simple apartment that I rented a few days before I came to Starling City. I spotted the clock on the device, which rang at 8:30 P.M and quickly arranged the blond gypsies in my hair, answering that call.

 _"Hey, Sah. Did you make it to Starling City?"_ The voice of one of my partners on that mission spoke through the sound of my Macbook. He was Barry Allen, the Central City delegate.

 _"We were worried about you, didn't even have the courage to send us a message last night."_ Cat Grant, the National City delegate, said sulkily. I laughed at her speech and rolled my eyes in the process.

 _"You can't disappear like that, Lance."_ Mick Rory, Barry Allen's detective and co-worker, said simply. _"Oliver is crazy behind you."_ Oliver Queen was the mission leader and a professional FBI agent.

 _"How was it with the lady 'Love of my whole life', blonde?"_ Kate Kane, the delegate and detective from the city of Gotham City, asked apprehensively. She became one of my great friends during my time with them.

Our state was divided into four major cities, with Starling City the first, Central City the second, National City the third and Gotham City the fourth. We were the center of the state's economy and, consequently, the country, which had caught the attention of important and famous criminals like Demien Darhk.

During my two years away, we found out about that man's plan and his intention to overthrow the leaders of the four cities in order to dominate the state. And the first city on his list was Starling City. That plan might be insane, but it didn't mean it was impossible to do, after all Demien Darhk had contacts with the whole country.

In those two years, we managed to arrest two important henchmen from Demien Darhk, Desmond and Carter Hall. At the moment, only two people were left before our mission was finally completed, Demien Darhk himself, leader of the operation, and John Constantine, Demien's right hand man.

After much pleading with Oliver, my boss, he released me to return to Starling City, after all we had an idea about Constantine's location and he would probably be in town already, but Demien didn't seem to be with him.

"She's upset with me, Kate." I answered my friend without intonation and Kate smiled weakly, trying to give me some kind of comfort.

 _"Hey, Sah, I'm sorry that happened."_ Barry interjected. His tone contained pity and I felt bad for the attention of my partners. Unlike me, they all had no relationship problems. Cat and Mick were single, Barry's girlfriend, Caitlin Snow, was the mayor of Central City and Kate's wife, Maggie Sawyer, was her substitute at the police station, just as Laurel was mine.

 _"Think that this is all ending, buddy. When we arrest Demien, you can tell your wife everything and she will surely forgive you."_ Cat said positively. She was one of the most cheerful in the group.

 _"Sara, the boss wants to talk to you now. We will pass the video call to him."_ Mick informed, making me nod. It was never good to talk to the boss. I gave a quick nod to my co-workers and Oliver Queen's features were present in my point of view.

"Mr. Queen." I greeted politely, showing seriousness in the voice. I was afraid of that man.

 _"Mrs. Lance."_ He returned the greeting, shaking his head slightly. _"With the help of Cat and Barry, we tracked Constantine's location and the last time he showed up was at a bar outside Starling City, Nonna's Bar. I need you to investigate this tomorrow and bring me information about what you discovered."_

"Yes, Mr. Queen. I will do as I was told. Anything else?" I asked, my tone still being polite as before.

 _"Just that for now, Lance."_ He smiled slightly. _"Take care, Sara. We will talk to you tomorrow."_ The boss didn't wait for my answer and hung up. I closed the Macbook screen and took out my cell phone, sending a message to my sister.

_**Me:** Laur, hey! I have an investigation on the mission tomorrow, what do you think of going with me? Working together like old times._

Laurel was quick to respond. Seconds passed and her message arrived.

_**Laur <3:** I'm in, Sis. I'll meet you at the police station early, don't be late. I love you._

_**Me:** Agreed. I love you too, Laur._

I left the conversation and my cell phone immediately went to my wallpaper. A picture of me with Ava. I was sitting on her lap while laughing lightly at something, she had her face buried against my hair and her arms wrapped around my belly. It was my favorite photograph with Ava.

I clicked on the music app, plugged in my headset and played the song I was playing, blocking my phone. The Scientist from Coldplay entered my ears and I closed my eyes, allowing myself to think about the time I spent away. I missed Ava's secure arms around my waist, covering me like a big comforter and filling me with kisses. The cold always caught me at night and it was always Ava who warmed me.

I missed your 'I love you' before we went to sleep, your kisses instead of a "good morning' and your disgusting breakfast which I made a point of saying badly about. I missed we taking chocolate donuts every tuesday and thursday in A.V.A for our lunch. I missed the many times we made love at her office table, Ava said it was some kind of fetish for her.

I missed my family moments with her, Nora and Kara. From our trips, our days at the pool or our pizza nights. From our games and my pranks with Kara and Nora against Lena. I missed my secrets shared with Nora and my antics with Kara. Oh, shit, I missed my family. And it broke me completely.

**_Nobody said it was easy_ **

**_No one ever said it would be this hard_ **

**_Oh, take me back to the start_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying a lot, oh God
> 
> We will have a mission in the next chapter. Are you curious?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission in search of Demien's right hand. What will Sara and Laurel find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back and missed this story. I didn't update before because I had another fanfic of mine to finish on the wattpad and the weekend is the period that I take to rest. I was reviewing the second season of Legends, it's so goooooood
> 
> But now, enjoy the chapter

**July 25, 2018 - Wednesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Are you ready?" Laurel asked mockingly, abandoning her younger sister's car. Sara imitated the bigger one and left the car locking it with the key. The two women were standing in front of Nonna's Bar and looking forward to that simple yet lively mission.

As they had not worked together for two years, that mission would be special, even if it is not something so grand and full of action. The Lance sisters looked at each other and entered the bar, walking carefully around the room without drawing any attention. They sat on the benches near the counters and watched the place discreetly, attentive to any strangers.

"Why don't we ask the waiter, Sara? He may know about some plausible information from Constantine or Demien." Laurel asked. Sara thought. It was not advisable to trust anyone without proof and she didn't want to take any chances. The delegate looked around Nonna's Bar, flying in thought, when something caught her eye. The blonde immediately opened her eyes wide when she recognized the reason for her astonishment. "Sara?"

"Laurel, it's Constantine. And he is not alone." Sara whispered so that only her sister would listen. "Is that… Nasreen Tarazi?" John Constantine and Nasreen Tarazi were at a reserved table by the exit while talking about something.

"Why is your mother-in-law talking to the henchman of one of the worst criminals in all of Starling City?" Laurel asked. The surprise and confusion on the faces of the two policemen. "What do you think they're up to?"

"I have no idea what it is and I don't even know what's going on in that woman's head. I don't doubt anything that has Nasreen Tarazi in the middle." Sara replied her sister, biting her lower lip." They both saw Nasreen get up from the chair where Constantine was and leave the bar. Unlike the woman, the man did not rise from his wallet, calling the waiter with a wave of his hand.

Constantine paid for his beer and Nasreen's whiskey, adjusting the tie on his suit as he left his table. The Lances watched Constantine leave and quietly followed him out of the establishment. They are surprised when the man didn't get into any cars and instead continued to walk the streets of Starling City.

"Be careful, Laur." Sara whispered. Her instinct screamed and said it was wrong, but Sara needed to ignore it. She would not let Constantine escape from her hands and extend that mission even further.

The man seemed to enter a dead end and turned to both when he noticed that he was alone with them. Sara and Laurel pulled out their pistols and readied him, taking a stance position. If Constantine did something against them, they would not hesitate.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Congratulations." The blonde raised his hands in a mocking sign of surrender. Sara raised her eyebrows in a clear display of anger and Laurel murmured something in the blonde's ear to calm her down. Constantine saw the delegate's irritation and laughed. "Our great detective Sara Lance got angry, huh?"

"Don't tease me, Constantine. You will come to the police station with us and we will ask you some questions about Demien Darhk. I will let you decide whether to accompany us for better or for worse." Sara held the gun firmly, showing seriousness in her tone. Constantine laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lance, but I'm not going with you. Not for good or for evil." Constantine informed. You are surrounded, detective. Take a step and you will die." Sara heard a gun load behind her and swallowed. She didn't expect that. _Damn, I will never doubt my instincts again!_

"How long, Danvers. I haven't seen you since I was arrested for you." The delegate's eyes widened. It wasn't possible, was Sara hearing voices? _Desmond? He should be in jail now with Carter Hall._

"How ... How do you?" Sara asked, still facing a smiling John Constantine. She wouldn't deny the size of her nervousness, Desmond on the loose brought everything back to square one again.

"How did we escape from prison? Simple, Demien helped us." It was Carter's turn to say. The blonde's stomach churned and her hatred and fear were inevitable. How could they have escaped from a maximum security prison so easily? Even though Demien had a lot of contacts, it was almost impossible to penetrate FBI prisons. "And now you will put this damn gun down and let us go."

"Sara, no! We will not allow them to run away like this. If we die, we will take Constantine with us." Laurel said coldly. Constantine frowned and her gaze fell on Sara's indecisive blue irises. The blonde was urgently thinking of a plan. In the end, Sara sighed surrendered and lowered her pistol. "Sara!"

"Free him, Laurel." Ordered the delegate. "I'll find a way to capture him. Sooner or later." Her orbits left Laurel and fixed on Constantine. "I promise." Even though she was afraid, Laurel did what her boss asked and kept her gun, making him smile happily.

"Great choice, detective. I hope to meet you and this beautiful police sister of yours sometime." He said, approaching his teammates. Constantine passed the two agents and placed himself next to Carter and Desmond. "Goodbye, Lance. And send a message to Director Queen and Ava Sharpe for me. Tell him that Demien Darhk is dying to meet you, especially Ava." Sara winced at the mention of her wife's name. She turned suddenly, intending to ask why her wife was involved, but they were no longer there.

"Shit!" Laurel was exasperated, controlling herself not to punch the wall beside her. "Damn it, Sara! It was our chance." The tallest blonde complained, but her words entered Sara's ear and left the other. All Sara could think of at the moment was why Ava was mentioned in the conversation. What did Demien want with her wife? She did not know. "Sara?"

"Let's go back to the police station. I need to speak to Oliver urgently." Sara finally spoke. Her pose was hard, trying to hide her concern. Laurel dared not say anything and just followed her sister's order, doing what was asked.

[…]

"This is impossible! The FBI would never make a serious mistake like this. Allen, quickly call the President. Kane, see who's in charge of the maximum prison, now!" Oliver was not calm. He was stressed and Sara could feel his stress on the other side of Laurel's computer screen. "Lance, what happened there? Explain everything."

"Demien is not just working with Constantine, Desmond and Carter as we imagine. I saw him at the bar talking to Nasreen Tarazi." Answered the detective. "I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I'm sure it wasn't a good thing. If Demien and Nasreen are together, our risks will be greater." Oliver pondered. Apprehension invaded his face, taking the hate from his eyes.

"We are back to square one." The leader of that mission sat on the chair, sighing deeply. Sara straightened her hair and waited for her boss's next order, fearing what it would be. "You need to go back to our base, Lance. Immediately."

"No, I don't think it is advisable." Sara quickly refuted it. She noticed the man's frown and her serious features staring into her blue eyes. "I can not."

"Lance, if that's why you don't want to be separated from your wife, I'm really sorry, but we have more important things now." Said insensibly. Sara took a deep breath and let it out shortly thereafter.

"Constantine said something about Demien being dying to meet Ava. At first, I thought it might just be a bluff because she was my wife. However I put the pieces together and I don't think that's it." Oliver remained silent, waiting for Sara to continue. "First, Nasreen and Demien together. If you think about it, Nasreen has never liked Ava since my wife inherited A.V.A, given by the late Randy Sharpe. What would stop you from revolting now?" The blonde argued. "Second, what is the best way to invade a city and take its power? Brute force, no? And which is the largest technological and non-technological weapons company in the state? A.V.A. Understand, director, I can't leave you unprotected at a time like this. My family is at risk from this gang of assholes and I will not allow anything to happen to them.

"Lance is right, Mr. Queen." Mick Rory's voice came close to his boss.

"Let her stay in Starling City." Cat Grant completed Mick's sentence, earning Oliver a thoughtful look. They really had a point in the situation.

"All right, all right, I will allow you to stay in Starling City. Keep investigating and doing your job well while we talk to the president and fix the situation for Desmond and Carter's escape." Sara consented. "Contact you later, Mrs. Lance. I hang up."

"Bye, Sir." Sara sighed with relief when the computer screen turned off. She felt her older sister's hand rest on her right shoulder and brought her hand up to Laurel's, interlacing her fingers. "I hope everything is fine, Laur."

"I hope so too, Sara. Me too…"

\-------

_"Aves, are you okay?" Sara asked, entering her teenage girlfriend's room in the apartment she shared with her sister. The older one had an irritated face and did not want to see or hear Sara Lance at the moment. "Aves?"_

_"What, Sara?" Questioned dry, snorting of hate. Sara frowned in confusion, she didn't know why she was being treated with such dryness and coldness. "I'm busy now, can you leave?" She asked. Ava was sitting against the headboard while pretending to study the subject of physics. Sara realized that Ava was not studying and approached._

_"Hey, did I do something that made you angry?" Sara asked fearfully. Ava was a sweet person most of the time, but Sara hated seeing her in her angry moments. Sharpe could be scary when she was frowning. "Sorry, I had no intention."_

_"I'm not angry, Sara! I just want to be alone now, dammit!" The shorter did not obey her request and sat down next to Sharpe._

_"Aves, there's no way you're not mad about something." Lance laughed. The arch of eyebrows received by Sharpe was so intimidating that it made her stop laughing and shrugged. "Don't you really want to tell me what I did?"_

_"Do you really want to know what you did? Great, your wish is an order then. Why was that damn ex-girlfriend doing on top of you today?" She crossed her arms. Sara was slow to process, but when she understood what it meant, she struggled to hide a smile. Ava Sharpe was jealous._

_"Aves, are you really jealous of me?" Questioned the amused blonde. Ava had never been jealous of Sara, just the opposite. Sharpe found that feeling extremely unnecessary and useless in a relationship._

_"Don't change the subject, Sara Lance." Sara was surprised by the mention of her surname. She knew it was a serious matter and that she shouldn't be playing with fire at the moment, but Sara didn't mind being burned by her lovely girlfriend._

_"Ava Sharpe is jealous! Ava Sharpe is jealous!" Sara hummed, trying to get even more patience out of the biggest. And it ended up working, Ava was about to jump on her annoying girlfriend when a sudden kiss blocked the action. "Aves, that was a simple training that our trainer told us to do. She who formed the pairs and I ended up falling with Nyssa." She explained lovingly as she separated from the kiss. Ava was still suspicious. "I love you, Aves. Just you and no one else. We've been together for over a year and I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gradually, Ava's expression changed and her gaze became passionate. "We made a promise, remember? When we leave high school, you will take on A.V.A and I will go to college. We will both have two daughters: One named Nora and the other named Kara. And I will not break our promise, Aves." Ava nodded and allowed herself to be hugged by Sara. She put the physics book aside and let Sara lie on her body, the smallest snuggling against her chest. Ava felt a kiss in the valley of her breasts and smiled. "I love you, Aves. And I would never change you because you are the only one."_

_"I love you too, Babe."_

"Mrs. Sharpe?" Gary Green entered his boss's office. Ava immediately interrupted her thoughts and allowed herself to look at the secretary, waiting for Gary to proceed. "Your sister is looking for you. Can I send her in?"

"Sure, Gary. And thanks for letting me know." The man nodded, then left the room. Seconds later, Zari was present in the room. "Z."

"Hey, Ava. I missed you." Zari watched Ava get up and meet her in a tight hug. The sisters had not seen each other for a few weeks because of their jobs and lack of time. "What's new, Sis?" Zari asked when she separated from the hug, already waiting for Ava to talk about Sara.

Ava blew out a breath and sat back in her chair. Zari did the same, taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite her sister. The youngest crossed her arms and looked at the CEO intently, begging for the truth.

"Sara's back." She whispered. Ava was surprised to see no expression of surprise or amazement on her sister's features. It was as if Zari already knew of his return. "Did you know?"

"She came to me on the day of the pizzeria." She answered sincerely. "Sara said I needed to see you and, even though I didn't want to, I ended up being convinced to tell you where you were. What did she tell you, Ava?"

"She apologized for leaving. Sara was destroyed, and desolate, and her heart was broken. I didn't know what to do but snuggle up to you, Zari. No matter how big my anger, Sara always had that damn power over me." Ava was depressed. Zari felt sorry for her older sister and clasped her hands in Ava's, which were on the table. "I don't know what to feel, Z."

"I understand what's going on, Ava, but why don't you try to give Sara a chance? You know, I talked to her a little bit yesterday and I don't think she's as guilty as we thought. If we don't listen, we will never know what really happened." Zari said. Ava had raised eyebrows and was really surprised. "What's it?"

"You defending her? I'm surprised, Zari. Wasn't it you who said to disfigure my wife's face when I saw her?" Zari laughed guiltily, shrugging.

"I think I changed my conception." She refuted. "And then? Do you promise to think about what I said?" Ava sighed heavily.

"I promise, Zari." She spoke at last, giving an end to the matter. "Is that you? What are your news?" Zari's expression changed. Sadness took on her features and Ava saw it immediately. "What's it?"

"Charlie and I had a fight. Again." Her tone was sad. Zari hated to make her wife suffer, and yet he continued to do so. "I don't know how we're still together, Ava.

"You are together because Charlie loves you. And if you love her too, you should learn to trust your own wife, Zari."

"I trust Charlie, but not that damn assistant. I'm just tired of fighting, Ava.” She let go, letting go of Ava's contact and burying his hands in his face. "I feel that I will lose it at any moment."

"Talk to Charlie and say what you're feeling, Zari. A good relationship is born on the basis of conversation and trust. Don't let her go at all, because you'll never find someone like Charlie Jiwe, Sis."

"I'll try to talk to her. Thank you for listening to my usual outburst, Ava. I don't know what would become of me without you." Ava smiled.

"You're welcome, Zari. And I love you too, Z."

\-------

"Laurel, your goddaughter is looking for you." Nate pronounced, entering the room of her current boss. Both Laurel and Sara were surprised by Kara's sudden appearance at the police station and went to meet her.

"Aunt Laur." Kara hugged Laurel when she saw her approach. Until then, the youngest blonde had not noticed her mother's presence. "I need your help and... MOM?!"

"Hey, Pumpkin." Greeted Sara, going to her daughter. She placed a tender kiss on the top of her head, pulling her into a hug right after." What are you doing at the police station?

"I came to ask Aunt Laurel about you and coincidentally I found you here. Can we talk, mom?" Kara looked dejected and the older blonde realized her sadness, as she quickly pushed her away, letting the apprehension dominate her.

"What happened? Are you alright? Do you need something?" Sara asked in torment, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Kara smiled at her mother's concern, the older one still the same as two years ago.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need some advice." Reassured the delegate. "Are you busy or accept to have coffee with me?" When she realized her apprehension was useless, Sara let go of Kara's shoulders and nodded.

"Laurel, I'm going. Any news call me urgently." Laurel nodded, winking at the older one. "Come on, Pumpkin." Kara said goodbye to the known policemen, Nate and her aunt. The two hugged out and got into Sara's car, heading for downtown Starling City.

Meanwhile, Ray was playing a game on his PS4 when he heard his home bell ring. He opened the door and found his tearful best friend. Nora jumped on Ray and buried her face in the curve of her friend's neck.

"Oh, Fairy! What happened?" Ray asked worried, but Nora answered nothing. She just continued to cry on his shoulder while accepting the young adult's affection. "Come, get in. I'm here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we will have a mother and daughter moment in the next chapter. I love the relationship between Kara and Sara 💞
> 
> Well, bye bye guys. Take care :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara talk to each other.   
> Nora is bad and has Ray's support.   
> Charlie and Zari talk about their relationship.   
> And we have Beebo here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, guys, are you okay? Another chapter here for your happiness. I hope you like it :)

**July 25, 2018 - Wednesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Two cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon and chocolate donuts, Mrs. Lance." The waiter left the food and drinks on the table, leaving when Sara thanked him. The delegate and her youngest daughter went to the cafe a few blocks after the police station to talk. They used to eat a lot at that establishment.

"So, Pumpkin? What did you want to talk about?" Sara asked bringing a donut to her mouth. Kara felt her cheeks flush, she didn't know how to talk about that subject without looking like a pepper.

"It's about Lena." She replied softly, rubbing the fingers of her right hand on her left forearm. Sara looked at her daughter carefully, waiting for her to continue. "I have been having feelings for her for some time, for almost 9 months."

"That's great, Kara. Lena is an amazing girl. But why do you have that sad face?" Questioned the older blonde, somewhat apprehensive about the youngest girl's hurt. She still knew Kara well enough to know when the blonde was down, her blue sockets, like Sara's, lost their usual shine. Well, Kara was identical to Ava when it came to feelings and Sara Lance had known her wife for over 20 years.

"She likes someone else and it's not me." And Sara felt her heart break, it was her little girl's first love disappointment. When a teenager at the height of her puberty has a loving disappointment, can be greater than another disappointment in the course of her life. The worst is when the person responsible for your pain is your best friend. Sara understood Kara's pain, after all she had felt it before with Nyssa, her first love. "I was prepared to tell you everything yesterday, I was going to confess and hope for the best, but my expectations were thrown down when Lena said she would have a date with Jack." Jack's name came out of Kara's lips with a hint of disgust. "I couldn't take it and ran away."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry for all this." Sara wanted to hug her, but the table prevented the act from being done. "Unfortunately things like that happen and what you should do is move on. Is it horrible? Yes. However, it is necessary."

"What do I do?" Kara pleaded for advice from the older woman. Sara sighed, grabbing her younger girl's hand over the table. "I don't know if I can stand to see her with Jack all the time, but I don't want to walk away and lose her friendship. Lena is my only best friend in high school and I don't know what would happen if I lost her."

"Pumpkin, you will never lose Lena. That girl can't live without you and you know it." Kara nodded with her mother's confirmation. "Look, the best thing you can do now is to tell Lena everything you feel." The youngest opened her eyes wide. "Keeping that anguish in your chest will only bring more pain, dear. If you want to overcome Lena, facing your feelings is the most advisable."

"What if she hates me?" Kara still felt insecure.

"I don't believe Lena Luthor would be able to hate you, Kara. I said and I repeat: Lena loves you." Sara smiled. "But if Lena does that, me, your other mother and Nora will always be with you. Not just the three of us. Zari, Charlie, Laurel, Felicity and my parents." Sara mentioned her sister, her two sisters-in-law, Charlie and her parents, Dinah and Quentin Lance." We are a family, Pumpkin, and we will be here for whatever you need. You are our little girl.

"Don't even remember that." Kara wiped the corners of her eyes, laughing at her mother's last prayer. "I'm unfortunately losing my job as the youngest in the family. It's a pity." Sara followed the girl's laughter. "Thank you, mom."

"I love you, Kara." The delegate whispered softly, just so Kara could hear. Kara squirted a sincere smile in the direction of the other blonde and Sara memorized that smile in her mind again, wishing the heavens never to forget it again.

\-------

"Nora, Fairy?" Ray called her, thinking that the brunette was sleeping in his arms. Nora had knocked on his door a few minutes earlier as she collapsed from her tears and the young man brought her inside his home, giving the friendly shoulder that Nora so badly needed. He was worried, his girl was not that easy to cry.

"She's back, Ray." Nora managed to whisper. The lump in her throat was making it difficult for her to speak, as was the hole in her heart. The future stylist wanted to disappear. "After two years, she showed up."

"Oh, Nora." The brunette allowed herself to cry when Ray's arms tightened around her waist. Her fingers grabbed the boy's comfortable sweater and the sobs escaped her lips again that day. But Sharpe did not care, as her best friend was the only one with whom Nora was able to let her fragility show since her mother's departure. Ava had her own emotional issues and Kara was just a small child, Nora just didn't want to disturb them. With Ray, the future stylist knew she could cry without her walls preventing her. The young man was the reason Nora had endured it all that time without fully exploding. And she knew she could count on him and trust Ray 100% of her feelings. And she would thank him for the rest of her life. "It's all right. I'm here with you, Nora."

Flashbacks of several moments with her mother invaded her moment and the Sharpe had tried to turn off her thoughts. The more she needed peace, the more her brain betrayed her. Seeing that the attempt was useless, Nora embraced the happy moments, weeping painfully in the process.

_"Mommy, what are you doing?" The 14-year-old brunette teenager asked her mother, who had a pink dye in her right hand and her wife's shampoo in her left hand. It was any Sunday in the middle of the year and Ava was in the A.V.A, fixing up all the work that was missing. She would be home around noon. Sara and Nora were alone in the huge mansion, since Kara could be found at Lena's residence, as both had organized a sleepover._

_"A silly revenge against Aves, Peach." She replied, a playful smile on her lips. Nora smiled too, knowing what it would give: A CEO mother extremely irritated by the new pink streaks in her blond hair. "She did something to me yesterday and I'm returning the favor." Sara mentioned the provocation made by the CEO the previous day. Ava stirred the delegate's most intimate desires and ended up leaving her only to her imagination._

_"You know how to be vindictive." Nora shook her head, eliciting a nod in confirmation from Sara. "May I help you?"_

_"Are you sure you want to face the fury of the fearsome CEO of Starling City? You know how scary your mother can be when she's angry, don't you?" Sara raised her eyebrows. Nora nodded. "You're brave, I like it." The blonde smiled. "Okay, get more dye from my wardrobe and bring it here. Let's put more pink in this shampoo."_

_[…]_

_"What do you think about making a cake? " Sara suggested. They were bored, waiting for Ava to arrive from her work. Lost played on the mansion's television, but neither listened to the program. "I'm hungry and I'm wishing for a big chocolate cake right now."_

_"I don't know how you and Mom don't get fat. Donuts every Tuesday and Thursday and pizza on weekends." Nora complained. She was envious of the bodies of her two mothers. Sara laughed, tossing her hair aside._

_"We burn a lot of calories every night." The delegate blinked. Nora understood what that phrase meant and a grimace was born on her lips. She didn't need to know about her mothers' active sex life. "Just kidding, Peach. I lose a lot of calories because I always take an hour out of my time for my training and racing. I have no idea about your mother. I never really questioned it." Said Sara._

_"A mystery to be solved." Sneered Nora. "But I accept, I'm also hungry." They both smiled and got up from the sofa, following the kitchen. Nora fetched the cake materials from the cupboard and handed it to Sara, who was responsible for preparing the dish. She beat the dough on the chocolate cake and, when it was well beaten, Sara poured the dough on a baking sheet, taking it to the oven. By that time, Ava had already parked her car in the garage and would have entered the residence by now. "Mom, hey." Nora exclaimed when the CEO was present in the kitchen._

_"Peach, dear." Ava left a kiss on her daughter's forehead and then gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips. "Oh, Babe, I missed you. That conference was boring. Could I have spent my Sunday morning with the people I love so much? Of course I could. But not! I had a conference just today." Ava complained. "I'm tired."_

_"Why don't you take a shower, wash that head to relax and come and eat a slice of cake with both of us?" Nora hid her laughter. "It will help you calm down a little more, Aves." Ava nodded, agreeing with the wife._

_"I'll do it. I'll be right back, my loves. I promise not to take too long in the bath." Ava kissed Sara one last time before leaving the kitchen and Sara and Nora only allowed themselves to laugh when Sharpe had already entered her room._

_"Mom will kill you after that prank." Nora informed, still smiling._

_"Nah, Ava loves me too much for that. The most that will happen is me sleeping on the couch or in the guest room today." Sara shrugged. "But it's worth. Ava needs to pay for yesterday's provocative acts."_

_"I already said that I don't want to know about your active sexual intercourse." The youngest complained again. Sara just shook her head, hitting her lightly on the head._

_"Come on, let's clean up this mess." The delegate spoke. Both Sharpe-Lances started to organize the used table, which had been flooded with wheat flour, and Sara washed the dirty utensils with the support of Nora, who dried them and put them away._

_When she was finished, Sara wiped her hands with the dish towel and waited for the cake to finally bake. As soon as the oven beeped, the blonde had taken the food out of the place and turned off the stove, placing the roasting pan over the sink._

_Sara cut two pieces, one for herself and one for Nora, and they both enjoyed the food prepared by them. But the scream from upstairs made them tremble. And, noticing how angry Ava Sharpe looked, Sara regretted the joke._

_"SARA SHARPE LANCE!" Nora and Sara faced each other, Sara being afraid for her own life. Ava sounded really angry. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The woman thought of running away, but before she could, Ava was already present in the kitchen. Her eyes shone with hate and her hair a vibrant pink color._

_"Ava, your hair is pink." Sara said with a cynicism in her voice and Ava stopped herself from flying over her lovely woman's neck._

_"Sara, give me a good reason for not killing you here and now!" Ava snarled. Her teeth gnashed with such angry anger. And again, Sara feared for her life. "MY HAIR IS PINK, SARA! PINK!"_

_"It's not bad, Mom." Nora tried to ease the situation, but Ava's angry glare made her knees shake. "Okay, I understand, you didn't like the hair."_

_"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING TOMORROW, SARA, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REMOVE THAT COLOR SHIT FROM MY HAIR!" Ava pointed to the colored lock of her hair. "How long is it?" Sara made a face that did not understand the question. "THE COLOR, SARA, HOW LONG IS IT?!"_

_"Huh… The color takes a week to start coming out." Lance whispered, listening to another furious growl from Ava. "Aves, I'm sorry._

_YOU, SARA LANCE, WILL SLEEP ON THE SOFA FOR ALL THE DAYS I HAVE WITH THAT PINK HAIR! AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE TODAY, ARE YOU HEARING ?! I DO NOT WANT!" Ava removed herself from the kitchen, growling angrily as she stomped._

_"I think I got rid of the scolding." Nora celebrated internally. She didn't want any more punishment from Ava._

_"Lucky." Sara sullenly crossed her arms. "And now I have to try to calm the beast, or even in the guest room I will not be able to sleep. The sofa is not comfortable."_

_"Good luck, Mom." Nora scoffed. The delegate only shrugged, accepting her daughter's debauchery. Well, she deserved it._

_[…]_

_"Aves?" Sara called out to her when she came out of the bathroom, wearing her sleepwear. It was after PM and Ava would have locked herself in her room all day. She was still upset, the prank was over the line and Sara needed to have the necessary consequences. "Hey, Aves?" Sara lay down on the bed where Ava was lying. "I'm sorry, okay?_

_"Sara, leave the room and let me sleep." Ava was serious, facing the wall. Sara sighed heavily._

_"Aves, forgive me, I swear I didn't mean to upset you. I had only been hurt yesterday and I thought of a little revenge. I didn't think it would go that far." Sara explained herself. Ava sat on the bed and looked at the delegate._

_"So you dyed my hair pink for a simple provocation? Sara, I can't believe this." The CEO conveyed outrage in her expression._

_"I know, I was a child and I deserve to sleep on the couch, but I won't be able to fall asleep if I don't know if I had your forgiveness." She pouted. "Please, Aves. I'm really sorry." The woman bowed her head, waiting for his wife's answer. Ava moaned, she didn't know how to be angry with Sara, not even when her wife was totally out of line. The delegate would make that face of an abandoned dog and gain Ava's forgiveness quickly._

_"Come here, Babe." Ava pulled her into her arms, lying on the bed with Sara on top of herself. And Sara could only swallow the smile, happy to know that Ava forgave her. "You are an idiot, you know? An idiot that I love so much."_

_"I know." The blonde laughed. "Although pink suited you a lot, Ava."_

_"Be quiet before I regret it and throw you out." Sara obeyed. "I love you, even though I'm an idiot most of the time."_

_"I love you too." She placed a tender peck on the CEO's lips. "Good night, Aves."_

_"Good night, Babe."_

[…]

Zari removed her designer heels when he entered his residence and sighed. She imagined how complicated that night would be and was afraid of how it would end. The stylist walked through the house without making much noise and went up the stairs, which gave access to her room.

She stood near the door of that room and saw her fragile wife sitting on the mattress of the bed they shared while writing the script for her next interview on her radio. Charlie seemed focused, since her brow was furrowed, and Zari felt extremely in love with that feature. Even not wanting to, Charlie won Zari's heart.

"How long will you be staring at me?" Charlie asked, stopping typing on her Macbook. Zari swallowed and her gaze dropped to the floor, embarrassed. Charlie was right about being so upset, since Zari really would have crossed the line.

"I'm sorry." Zari whispered through her heavy breathing. She left her bag on the dresser and just went to the bathroom in the bedroom. Charlie let out a low breath, feeling bad about the situation. She loved Zari more than anyone, but the Tarazi made a point of intriguing small things, and it hurt her.

A twenty-minute period passed when Zari came out of the bathroom, already wearing her inseparable pajamas. She sat down in front of the dressing table to fix her hair and noticed Charlie's gaze on her.

"Charlie, forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you." Zari started, taking Charlie's full attention. She abandoned the hairbrush and turned to face her wife, who had already set aside her Macbook.

"You don't seem to trust me, Zari. And it hurts me." Her voice was one of disappointment. "How many years have we been in a relationship? Ten, right? I thought that during that long time we spent together, you would have learned to trust, just as I trust you."

"I do, Charlie. On you, not on Behrad!" Zari was exasperated. Her fingers ran through the dark strands of her own hair. "He always wanted you and never made a point of hiding."

"But I never wanted him, Zari! I love you, not him! And your jealousy is unnecessary, I will not stop being a friend of Behrad because you don't like him." Informed the radio host. "I am not your puppy to take orders, but your wife."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I just... Forget it." Charlie looked at her, hoping that Zari would continue with the sentence she started, and the stylist took a deep breath. "I'm just afraid of losing you. Yes, I know we've been together for ten years, and yes, I know we love each other, but just thinking about the possibility of losing you hurts me." Her voice shook for a millisecond. "I don't know what I would do if I left, you changed my life, Charlie Jiwe. Your childish laugh, your loving way with everyone and your positivity improved my monotonous life. You are the sun of my vast and dark universe, even though you are too sweet. I love you, I love you very much." Tears were streaming down Zari's brown sockets. She was really sorry for the jealousy done. "Forgive me, forgive me, Charlie. I promise not to do anything like that again." Charlie sighed. She knew that her wife was not like that, and she knew that Zari loved her and trusted Charlie with her life.

Jiwe made a mental note to remember talking to Behrad about the man sings and looks. Behrad was not a saint and seemed to love teasing the radio host's wife.

"Hey, come here." Charlie patted the mattress where she was. Zari dragged herself to the bed and threw herself on the woman's arms, feeling Jiwe's tender fingers on her wet cheeks. "I forgive you, okay? Everything is fine now." Charlie slid her fingers over the older woman's face, wiping away the remnants of tears found on her cheekbones. "I may still be upset, but I'm sorry, Dear. And I love you too.

"Even though I'm an idiot?" Zari sniffed as she asked. Charlie kissed the tip of his nose, ruffling her messy hair, and smiled.

"Even though you're an idiot. My idiot." Zari stole a peck from Charlie in happiness and a lovely laugh came from her lips, making Jiwe hug her tightly. "I love you, Dear. Too much. Don't hurt me like that again, okay?

"Combined." Zari replied. "And I love you too, Charls."

[…]

 _"Laurel told me about Sara's return. How are you, Ava?"_ The voice of Felicity Smoak, one of Ava and CFO's best friends at her company, echoed through the sound of her cell phone and entered her eardrums.

"Sincerely? I dont know. There are a lot of emotions eroding inside me, both good and bad emotions." Ava sighed. The CEO was in her home's garage while she fetched her bag from the back seat of the car.

 _"Well, you know that I will always be here when I want to vent, don't you?"_ Felicity asked. Ava nodded, even though she knew Smoak wasn't seeing her. _"I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do."_

"Thank you, Felicity." She thanked the CEO. She picked up her purse, abandoned the car and headed for the entrance to her mansion, still holding her cell phone. "And Lacey? How's my goddaughter doing?"

 _"I miss you."_ Felicity refuted. _"You were never here again, Ava. Lacey keeps kicking my stomach when I'm on the phone with you. And her kick is strong."_ She grunted.

"Your daughter loves me. Tell her that I will see you very soon and with lots of goodies." The Sharpe informed, causing Smoak to roll her eyes. Felicity already foresaw a daughter spoiled by Ava.

 _"You are turning my little star into a spoiled brat and she hasn't even been born yet, Sharpe."_ Felicity complained, causing an animated laugh from Ava. _"I hope to see you soon. Spending 100% of my time at home with no one to talk is boring."_

"I promise to try, Felicity." The CEO said as she entered the mansion. Two excited shouts from Sara and Kara echoed from the yard and Ava raised both eyebrows, wondering why the deputy was in the residence. "Felicity, I need to hang up. See you tomorrow, okay? Kisses. I love you." She said goodbye to Smoak and turned off the electronic device, throwing it, next to her bag, on the sofa. Ava went into the yard and slowly opened the glass door that gave access to the place.

"BEEBO, STOP!" The Beagle puppy moved about on the basin, refusing to bathe, and as a result, the blondes were soaked. "BEEBO, PLEASE!" Sara asked.

"What's going on here?" Ava asked, supporting her body against the closed door. Kara and Sara turned quickly, facing the CEO, and the delegate smiled when she saw how beautiful her wife was. Her inseparable black blazer, matching pants and a wine t-shirt. Makeup on her face, accompanied by extremely red lipstick, and her hair tied in a high ponytail. Oh God, if it were two years ago, Sara would have gotten off the floor and hugged Ava, bringing her to her lips. But, at that moment, the Lance no longer had that right. "Who's the little one? ?" She referred to the puppy.

"Beebo. We found him lost when we were returning from the cafe and he was hurt, crying and looked very sad. We took him to the vet and she took care of his wounds and now Beebo needs a place to stay." Kara explained. "Let him live here, mom?" A pout was born on Kara's lips and Ava laughed. "Please."

"With a condition." The biggest one moved away from the glass door and approached. "You and your mother who will buy the necessary materials from him and you who will take him for a walk every day." Kara agreed with the conditions given and overflowed her euphoria through a smile, messing up the little Beagle's ears. "Finish his bath and take him to see the whole house. I'll be preparing dinner." Ava turned her back and entered the house again, abandoning the two blondes in the same place.

"Pumpkin, I'll be right back." Sara murmured, receiving a wave from the youngest. She got up and followed the same route as Ava, watching her standing by the refrigerator while drinking a glass of water. "Hey, Aves."

"Sara." Stammered the CEO. She hadn't been prepared to see Sara so soon since the events of the previous day, but the delegate was there, face to face with her, and her heart felt like an unrestrained drum.

"I wanted to apologize for coming without even informing and still having a dog as luggage." Sara joked, trying to hide her nervousness. "And thanks for accepting Beebo."

"You're welcome, Sara." Ava replied simply. Sara, noticing the somewhat indifferent tone, lowered her head and threatened to leave. She knew that Ava was not happy to see her and the CEO was absolutely right, after all she was responsible for breaking her heart.

The delegate threatened to return to where her daughter was, in order to help her with the puppy and finally leave. The dismay in her eyes, and Ava noticed that. The biggest thought and rethought when she made her decision.

"Sara, wait!" Sara turned hesitantly. Her hands sounded cold and her lips were trembling." Well, Nora will not sleep here and I need help to prepare dinner. What do you think of helping me with this?" Ava asked, even though she knew she might regret it later. The wide smile was born on Ava's lips and the delegate only knew how to nod. She had lost her speech. "Great. Finish Beebo's bath and come and support me. I'll be waiting for you." Sara agreed, leaving the kitchen and returning to the yard.

Ava, when she found herself alone, dropped the glass over the sink and sighed. It was a minefield and her feelings were about to explode, but Ava didn't seem to care. She just wanted a little time with Sara before the wife left again. _Damn it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dinner with Ava and Sara together. What will come out of it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner happened, what will be the result?
> 
> Kara finally says her feelings to Lena. 
> 
> We have a new character in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, are ready for a new chapter?

**July 25, 2018 - Wednesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

Sara was quick to help Kara with the new family member. She was looking forward to spending time with her wife and would take advantage of Kara's absence, who would be showing the house to Beebo. She reached the kitchen, finding Ava slicing vegetables from the quick Italian pasta she would make. The delegate joined the woman, who had had her affectionate kisses until two years before, and helped her with dinner, preparing the delicious, and totally nostalgic sauce, which she knew how to prepare.

"Aves?" Sara called out to her, watching Ava mix the mince sauce with the cooked pasta. Ava muttered a 'huh?', encouraging her to continue. The delegate took a deep breath, her gaze meeting the floor. "I... Forget it." Sara sighed at last. Ava didn't insist either. If the delegate did not want to speak, she would not force the issue, especially with things being so strange.

Dinner was not long in coming, and Ava went to meet her youngest daughter while the other woman was in charge of setting the table. Kara and Beebo joined the pair, the youngest blonde showing joy with her new friend. The Beagle puppy was on his lap, resting in a delicious sleep.

"I hope you enjoy dinner, dear." The CEO smiled softly, extending the porcelain plate to the youngest. When Kara reached the object, she put some of the pasta in it, already enjoying the delicious aroma that radiated from her nostrils. "Sara, help yourself when you want." Sharpe said, noting a slight hesitation from the delegate. Sara consented, doing what was said.

Dinner went on happily, although the relationship between Ava and Sara was fragile. The delegate had watched her wife smile at the stories of her youngest daughter and her heart burned against her chest. That smile, that damn smile that Lance wished for.

Flashes of unforgettable moments with his family dominated the delegate's tired brain. Moments that took place at that table as Kara's first solid meal and Nora's first word.

Oh, if Sara had a time machine, what would she do? Clearly she would recover her relationship with the love of her life, learn Demien Darhk before he became the terrible criminal he was and relive every moment since the Sharpe-Lance couple was born.

"Mom?" Kara made her wake up to the real world. Sara was so engrossed in her own mind that she hadn't even noticed her daughter's previous ten calls. Ava had a concerned look, the delegate barely touched the pasta, and Sara Lance did not refuse a good dinner. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Pumpkin." Sara forced a laugh, trying to hide her nervousness. "I'm just thinking about some cases from the police station, nothing much." Explained quickly. Well, it was not a lie in itself, since the failure in her romance was caused by an extremely cruel criminal. The CEO frowned, catching a lie in the other woman's expression. Sara never knew how to lie, especially to Ava Sharpe.

"Okay…" Kara murmured, also being suspicious. "I'm going up to my room with Beebo, mom." She turned to Ava. "I need to finish some homework for tomorrow. Good night, mom. And good night, mom. Dinner was great." Kara said goodbye to her mothers, planting a kiss on each cheek. The teenager hugged Beebo and they both went up to her room, leaving the two women in the same room.

"Now that Kara's gone, can you tell me what's wrong?" Ava did not want to ask, however her apprehension screamed louder. Sara was not a woman to be easily saddened, so something was definitely not right. The delegate frowned. "I know you, Sara, or I used to know you. Whatever... I'll be listening if you want to talk."

"I'm fine, Aves." Sara forced a smile, but tears formed in the corner of her blue eyes. Anger and sadness mixed with your own feelings. With every second that passed, Sara wished she had something in her hands to break, in an attempt to deflate the pain. When was the last time Sara felt complete? She didn't even remember the feeling of being in her wife's arms anymore.

Ava noticed. Clearly she noticed the little woman's trapped crying. An internal fight between your mind and your heart started, your reason begging for resistance while your feelings pleaded for withdrawal. Sharpe wanted to embrace her until the bodies of the two merged into one, however she did not want Sara to think that she would have been forgiven so easily. The CEO thought and rethought. And then the CEO chose to turn on 'fuck it' and get up from the chair where she was sitting, approaching Sara.

The delegate at first was surprised by the sudden joining of her wife, but when she saw her extend her arms in a loving sign, Sara did not hesitate to be hugged, burying herself against Ava's chest. The trapped tears ran furiously, soaking the wine shirt from Sharpe. The Lance squeezed her tightly, breathing in the unforgettable scent of Ava's perfume and sobbing without even caring how inflamed her throat would be.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter anymore. You are safe, Babe." The nickname triggered Sara's deepest tears even more, and Ava could hear the muffled cry from the woman. Her fingers rested on the hem of Sharpe's T-shirt and she hoped she wouldn't let go of that hot contact again. Ava closed her eyes, the desperation in her wife's tears made her uneasy, too.

Ava needed to calm her down in a way or Sara would never stop crying. The woman thought for a moment when an idea came to her. The CEO, still holding Kara, guided her to the huge sofa located in the living room. The two placed themselves on the object and, as they did in the past, Ava encouraged the delegate to lie on her legs.

Ava had the habit of, when her wife seemed sad or upset, to rest her on her lap and sing a lovely, and extremely well-known Sara, song: I'll Stand By You, by The Pretenders. Sara, right now, needed the comfort of her wife, and the CEO would do it.

**_Oh, why you look so sad?_ **

**_Tears are in your eyes_ **

**_Come on and come to me now_ **

**_Don't be ashamed to cry_ **

**_Let me see you through_ **

**_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_ **

**_When the night falls on you_ **

**_You don't know what to do_ **

**_Nothing you confess_ **

**_Could make me love you less_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

_Sara Lance entered her own room, throwing herself on her pillows while she murmured meaningless words. The 19-year-old adult wanted to cry. Her morning would have been the most horrible of all since entering college. She was never more humiliated than on that fateful and tragic day. Ava was at A.V.A, and Sara thanked her for that. The future delegate needed time alone to calm down._

_Sara tightened the elastic sheet on the bed, anger building inside her. How could anyone be so cruel as to humiliate someone for their sexual orientation? The words of her college colleague, Kendra, were stuck in her mind. Not only had she insulted Sara, she had said horrible things about her own wife._

_Lance controlled herself not to advance on the idiot who had talked about Ava, she would not lower herself to the level of Kendra. But it didn't mean that those words didn't hurt in her own chest. Sara knew that homophobic people existed in the world, but it didn't diminish what she felt._

_Lance's cell phone rang. Sara picked it up to see who would be calling at such an hour, and the future delegate found the name Aves on the display. She whimpered. If she answered, Ava would soon suspect Sara's tearful voice. If I did the opposite, the CEO would be concerned and would not stop calling. Sara finally chose to attend._

_"Babe?" Ava's voice had sounded apprehensive. "You didn't come to lunch today. It's all right?"_

_"And I'm fine." In an attempt to demonstrate well, Sara's voice completely failed, denouncing what was happening. Ava quickly raised her eyebrows. Something was clearly strange._

_"Babe, what happened?" Sharpe asked. Sara tried hard not to collapse, but the tears betrayed her own brain. Lance cried again, the goths dripping furiously and the sobs cutting her throat. "Sara, where are you?"_

_"And at home." Sara babbled out of tears. "Aves, I need you." She begged for her wife, curling up on her pillows placed on the bed. Ava got up from her chair and picked up the bag on the couch in her office._

_"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ava hung up the call, withdrawing from her office. She rescheduled her appointments that afternoon and called a taxi while she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. When she stepped on the ground floor, the taxi driver was already waiting for her. She said goodbye to her security guards and got into the car, informing the taxi driver where her home was._

_Ava was not long in coming. Sharpe paid the fare and entered her house, leaving her bag on the sofa in the living room. The CEO walked slowly to her room, finding the door ajar. She could hear the low cry of the lower one, which had its head buried in one of the pillows._

_"Babe?" Ava knocked softly on the door, watching Sara turn towards her. Her reddish irises were what hurt the woman the most. "Babe, what happened?" Asked as she walked towards her wife. Sitting next to Lance, Sara hugged her tightly, collapsing even more._

_"Aves..." Sara whimpered. Ava didn't know how to calm her down. Each time she tried to utter, more tears flowed from the blonde's blue irises._

_"It's okay, it's okay, Sara." Ava smoothed her wife's golden hair on her legs._

**_So if you're mad, get mad_ **

**_Don't hold it all inside_ **

**_Come on and talk to me now_ **

**_Hey, what you got to hide?_ **

**_I get angry too_ **

**_Well I'm a lot like you_ **

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_ **

**_And don't know which path to choose_ **

**_Let me come along_ **

**_'Cause even if you're wrong_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_ **

**_And I'll never desert you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

_"I got you, Babe."_

"I got you, Babe." Ava murmured at last, wiping off the last water bottle found on the sheriff's. Sara's breathing was already calmer and her crying had already been contained.

"Forgive me." Sara asked embarrassed. Ava gave a weak smile, indicating that everything was fine. Lance didn't want to, however she had to get up from the CEO's lap, fixing her messy hair. "I'm fine now."

"I'm happy, Sara." She refuted Sharpe. The silence fell while the two were still close. Sara sighed, her eyes still fixed on Ava's green sockets. Ava's heart missed a beat when she noticed her wife's approach. The attempt to move away was futile, since her own body was trapped on the sofa. Sara rested her hands on each other's legs and their breathing became unique. "Sara, I..." A kiss interrupted the CEO's speech.

Att first, Ava did not reciprocate. She was confused by Lance's sudden advance. However, the greater one rested her fingers on Sara's rosy cheeks, deepening the contact. Her heart had longed for those lips for a long time, and to feel them again was the fulfillment of her greatest dream.

Ava was lying on the sofa, her back resting on the object's arm, and Sara placed herself on top of her legs, not ending the kiss. The Sharpe moaned softly when she felt Lance's tongue invade her space.

"Babe... Stop." The woman pleaded within the contact. "Sara, please..." Ava asked again, in a more serious tone of voice. Sara, disappointed, walked away, sitting slightly away from the CEO. Ava fixed herself, sitting up too.

"Aves..."

"Sara, no. You have no right." The CEO stopped Sara from saying anything. "You broke my heart, understand? I thought I would never see you again and then you appear as if nothing has happened. I don't even know the reason for your going, Sara."

"Ava, you know how much I love you and how much I want you back. Please give me a chance to fix everything." Sara tried, but Ava moved away again.

"Do I really know how much you love me, Sara?" Ava asked harshly. Lance was saddened, her gaze becoming upset by her wife's interrogation.

"Are you really doubting my feelings, Ava?" Sara asked coldly. Ava broke her eye contact with the deputy, staring at the floor. "Never doubt my love for you, Ava, never. We may not be together now, however I never gave you any reason to doubt me. My love is real, as is our story."

"Sara, get out." Ordered the eldest. Sara stared at her in disbelief, hoping Ava was just kidding. "Sara, get out now." She almost screamed. The Lance simply got up from the couch and walked towards the exit, slamming the door as she left. Ava buried her face in her hands when the door slammed and she moaned. That night was definitely bad

**July 26, 2018 - Thursday**

**Point Of View Kara Sharpe Lance**

The break time rang, making me let out a weak breath. I had been avoiding seeing Lena since the beginning of class, however, with those thirty minutes free, it would be inevitable not to find her. I spent the last hours of yesterday thinking about what I would do about my passion for my best friend and chose to follow my mother's advice.

Was there any chance that Lena would hate me? Perhaps. But opening up would bring much more relief and a clear mind. I had been so exhausted lately and my love for Lena was complicating everything. I needed to say.

I left the room, my head up and a determined look. I would not show fear, I would not hesitate. Fuck, I was Sara Lance's daughter. Fear was far from my vocabulary, as was hesitation. I found Lena standing by my closet, waiting patiently for me. _It's now or never, Kara._

"Lee..." I called her, having her eyes fixed on me quickly. Lena smiled, looking happy to see me, but her tone changed, becoming concerned. "May I talk to you? Is it urgent."

"Oh, sure, Kar." She smiled softly. "Hey, you know you can trust me, don't you? I will always be by your side." I chose my shoulders, just nodding. That prayer was the one that scared me most.

I took her outside the school, guiding her through the students who were sitting on the green grass of the enclosure. I stopped walking only when we were alone and away from everyone else. I turned to Lena, coming face to face with her, and took a deep breath before starting my speech.

"Lee, I want to talk about what happened the day before yesterday at the end of class and I ask you to listen to me until the end without interrupting me. You promise?" Lena consented, crossing her arms. "Right... Here I go. Lena, you were my best and only friend I have ever made and we never left. I've always shared everything with you: My insecurities, my biggest secrets, my smiles, my anger and even my difficult moments. You are special, and I thank the heavens for your coming into my life, God knows that." I slowly approached the brunette, still talking. "And it is because you are the one who has been hurting me a lot in these two years. Not because of you, but because of what you have done to me. I have lost my breath every time I am close to you, my words disappear when you smile gently and my hands and lips tingle with desire." I took Lena's hands, watching her be in total confusion. _Say it, Kara. Now._ "I'm in love, and that someone is you, Lena Luthor." Lena's eyes widened. "Damn, I've been loving you since a long time ago. I talked to mom yesterday and she encouraged me to say it. And I thought a lot if I really should, and now I see that it is. I love you, Lee. As I never have." Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Kara, I don't know what to say." Lena spoke sincerely. I felt her tone grow weak and the brunette also seemed to be holding back tears.

"Do not hate me. You just don't hate me, Lena. Please, I couldn't bear to have you hate me. I pleaded, squeezing her hands tightly. "We can still be best friends and I... I can get over it, and... Damn.

"Kara… I can't." She let go of my possession. A hurt look formed in my eyes and I looked at her upset, hurt hanging over me. "I don't hate you, but ... I can't now. I need to think."

"Lena, why?" I asked wounded. My heart seemed to have broken into thousandths of small pieces and I had no idea how to organize them. My chest hurt, as if a stab struck it furiously.

Lena said nothing. She simply stepped back and left. I didn't know how to stop it. In fact, I had no intention of that. My feet were stuck and firm on the floor, my senses had escaped my body and crying was the only thing that emanated from me. I buried my hands in my face and let my body go to the floor. I was broken, and I didn't know how to fix myself after that huge tumble.

[…]

I sat on the school balcony. The place was rarely visited so I could visit it whenever I wanted. I ended up filming the last two classes, since my mind was in the clouds. I had a bottle of soda in my hands as I watched the lower floors, smiling sadly.

I started when I heard the door to the balcony close. Who would be there in the middle of classes? Well, I didn't really care. I was not interested in anything other than the name Lena Luthor.

I took another sip of my Coca-Cola, listening to footsteps approach. At first, I thought it could be Lena, however that hypothesis disappeared when I remembered the reason for not being her. Lena always hated that balcony because of her immense fear of heights.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here." The voice came from behind me. I turned around, facing the owner of the speech. She was a young teenager, apparently older and taller than me, with short red hair and brown irises.

"Me neither." I murmured coldly, returning my attention to my can of soda. Seconds passed and, by the silence, I thought I was alone, but as soon as I turned around again, I saw the same girl standing looking at me. "What's it?"

"Are you trying to drown your sorrows in a Coke can?" She asked ironically. My cheeks flushed slightly and I denied, breaking the meeting of our eyes. "It's not what it looks like." She smiled convinced. I rolled my eyes at her conviction. I noticed the girl taking small steps towards me and sitting next to me on the edge of the balcony. "My name is Alexandra Danvers." She held out her hand in a polite gesture.

"I'm Kara. Kara Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara, but everything will be fine in the end with our couple. About Ava and Sara, things will calm down after the little fight
> 
> Kisses, guys <3 See you tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ray go on a date.  
> Kara and Alex talk.  
> Sara meets Ava after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, guys, as always, I am here to brighten your day. I hope you like this chapter :)

**July 26, 2018 - Thursday**

**Point Of View Ava Sharpe**

"AVA!" The hysterical cry of Felicity Smoak, my best friend, echoed through my ears, totally scaring me. She brought me into a hug, giving me no time to process that her arms would crush me completely. "I missed you. You are missing."

"I won't lie when I say it's not true. I’ve been running out of time so much, it’s all been so complicated. My life is a mess and my favorite pregnant woman doesn't deserve all this mess." I smiled. "How's my goddaughter? I brought goodies."

"Ava Sharpe Tarazi, you really are not normal. I've already created a room of gifts given by you. Not even if I had triplets, would they all play with all the toys you brought." Felicity rolled her eyes. "If Lacey becomes a spoiled, it will be entirely your fault."

"For God, Felicity, let me bring happiness to my goddaughter. And don't play saint, you did the same when Nora was adopted and it was even worse with Kara's birth. I'm just returning the favor." I refuted. Felicity again spun her sockets, pulling me into her house and closing the front door.

"Do you want a drink? There is banana smoothie in the fridge, as I am not able to drink almost anything, but I can get some whiskey from the cellar if I want to." Felicity suggested. I denied it, just accepting a glass of vitamin. My friend nodded, going to the kitchen in search of vitamins. She returned with two glasses of that liquid, holding one out to me. "Okay, what's new? I want a complete summary of what has happened since the last time we met."

"The whole story or in parts? " Felicity obviously stated that she wanted the complete one, after all my friend was really interested in everything about my life. "Okay, it will be a little long, but that's okay... As you may already know, Sara came back after two years to bring my life upside down again. We met on the night of our wedding anniversary, where I had taken the girls to the pizzeria near our home and, thanks to Zari, Sara found me. She sent me a message on an unknown number, saying she was waiting for me in the bathroom, and I went to meet her. Seeing her again after two years, my body froze, Felicity. I didn't know what to feel, what to say. I wanted to escape, but my body completely betrayed me and I had to listen to it. Sara looked so sorry. Her eyes were lifeless and that's why I swallowed my anger and listened to it. She said she never wanted to leave, but she couldn't tell me why. Sara asked to see the girls and I accepted, since she is the mother of the girls even with everything that happened."

"And how did the girls react to that?" Felicity asked curiously, taking a sip of her banana smoothie. I made a face as I remembered what happened. "From your face, I think it didn't work out, did it?"

"Not so much. Kara forgave her, however it was somewhat different with Nora. You know that she always had a huge relationship with Sara, and I believe that her absence ended up destroying part of the relationship. Nora is still affected by what happened." I sighed. "Moving on, Sara and Kara spent the day together yesterday to make up for lost time and she ended up having dinner with us at the end of the day. Moments later after dinner, Sara ended up crying for something that touched her and I comforted her, unable to bear to see her cry. In the end, we ended up kissing." Felicity raised her hands to her lips, looking at me in pure disbelief.

"AVA SHARPE, I DON'T BELIEVE!" Exclaimed Smoak, causing me to close my eyes in order to prevent Felicity's scream from entering my eardrums. "HAVE YOU KISSED SARA LANCE? HEAVEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Stop yelling, Felicity." I asked, watching her perk up on the couch. "I didn't want to, but I ended up seducing. Sara still has me as a little puppy that obeys all your commands even though I'm upset." Felicity looked at me seriously.

"Don't say that, Sharpe. Surrendering to someone who hurt you once is not a pet. If you are doing this it is because you still love her, and love is not a feeling that you cannot be proud of, dear. Listen to what I say." Felicity scolded me. I took a deep breath, absorbing my best friend's words. Her hands gently touch mine, trying to give me some comfort. "I am happy with the possibility that things between the two of you may end well in the end, Avalance is my favorite couple."

"Avalance?" I raised my eyebrows, listening to her smile amused. "What the hell does Avalance mean, Felicity Smoak?" I asked curiously.

"Avalance is the combination of their names, Ava. How could you not understand that?" I rolled my eyes with mockery in her tone, giving my middle finger. "Hey, how much violence. But I love you, too.

"Okay, let's change the subject about Sara." I fixed myself on the couch. "How are you and Laurel? I want to hear everything about you two, now."

[…]

**July 27, 2018 - Friday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"You look so beautiful, dear." Nora heard her mother's voice echo through her room. She smiled, watching her approach her as she took a hairbrush from her dressing table to brush her eldest daughter's hair. "I hope you enjoy your date, Nora."

"Thank you mom." She thanked, feeling Ava brush her long black hair. Nora noticed that Ava was also dressed up and curiosity invaded her. "Are you going out today too?" Questioned, having a nod in response. "Oh, what about Kara? Will she go with you too?"

"Zari and Charlie invited her to spend the night with them. The three will watch a movie at home and while they eat pizza and popcorn." Ava refuted, finishing the quick fix on Nora's hair. The youngest thanked her with a nod. "I'll go to the bar, I need a drink."

"Hey, I'll sleep with Ray today." Ava frowned. Nora, when she understood how her sentence was understood by her mother, blushed intensely, trying to explain herself. "No, not like that, mom." Ava laughed at her daughter's shame, shaking her head. "I promise."

"Honey, you are already twenty-one years old. Your sex life is completely yours. But the only thing I advise is: Use condoms if something happens, Peach. As much as I love the idea of having grandchildren, it's still too early for that." Nora looked like a real pepper. Both were interrupted by the doorbell being played and assumed it would be Ray. "Good luck, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Ava and Nora left the room of the youngest and went to the door of the residence. Ava opened it and the two Sharpe watched Ray swallow while he held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Ray, hi."

"Hello, Nora. Good night, Mrs. Sharpe." Ray was polite, fearing for Ava's hard expression. However, the bigger one soon broke into a smile, easing the tension created there. Nora rolled her eyes with her mother's attempt to scare her best friend. "I brought to you." He held the bouquet out to Ava.

"Good night, Ray. And thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful. " Ava thanked. "But don't think you will win me over with this. I hope you care for and respect my oldest daughter, or I swear that being a friend of the family will not change what will happen to you, Raymond." The man cringed. "I'm kidding, honey. Have a good date."

"Okay, mom, Ray got it." Nora interfered. The brunette took the boy's car keys given by him and the two got into the car, Nora being in the passenger seat. "Did mom startle you?"

"A little bit maybe." He smiled nervously. "But I am fine." He shrugged. "Where will you take me, Fairy? I hope you don't kidnap me or anything, I couldn't stand being away from my computers for long."

"Idiot." She landed a weak slap on the shoulder, laughing in the process. "And I won't tell you where we're going, it's a surprise." She put the key in the ignition, starting the vehicle. "Now shut up and let me take you. We can't take long to arrive."

[…]

"Did you bring me to an Indian restaurant? Nora, how did you know that I love this kind of food? I never commented on it once." Nora smiled in response. She had done a long research on the friend's food taste and found that out after analyzing his followers on Instagram, where most were Indian food establishments, and the friend's mother's specialty in foods from that region.

"I'm smart, honey. I always find out what I want, just like my other mother. No wonder I'm the daughter of the greatest detective in town." The oldest of the daughters mocked. They went to an empty table and sat down when they found it, picking up the restaurant's menu. The waiter approached the two. "What will you ask for?"

"A plate of Vada Pav and a glass of Sharbat, please." Asked the man. Nora asked for a Vada Pav too, and as a drink, Nimbu Pani was her option. The waiter took orders and left the table, going to the restaurant's kitchen. "It's beautiful here, Nora. And you look wonderful too."

"Thank you, Ray." She blushed. "I'm happy to share this friday night with you. Oh, and I thank you for the last night." Nora commented sweetly. "Even though I tried your patience with my crying the day before yesterday."

"Hey, understand, you don't torment me anytime, Nora. I just love it when we're together, you don't have to bother to count on me to be by your side. I'm your best friend, aren't I? I'll always be here." Nora smiled with the brunette's sincerity. "I like you a lot, Fairy. You do not know how much."

"Yes I know. I like you just as much, Ray."

\-------

_**Alex D:** Kara, are you there?_

Kara's phone vibrated on her lap, causing her to stop paying attention to the movie to fetch her cell phone. Kara watched some movie on television with Zari and Charlie. They shared the sofa in the Tarazi-Jiwe house, where Kara was resting on one side, Zari in the middle of her wife and niece and Charlie beside the woman.

_**Kara:** Oh, hi, Alex. I'm fine and you?_

Alex, who was lying on her bed in her small residence, was quick to answer Kara's question.

_**Alex D:** Better now. Hey, I loved talking to you yesterday. You were a relief in the midst of the storm that is in my life, and do not think that I am exaggerating._

_**Kara:** I didn't think you would be, Alex. And I'm very happy to be a support for you._

"Who do you talk to so much, dear?" Charlie asked, hearing the lively giggles coming from Kara Sharpe Lance. The blonde immediately blushed like a huge pepper and curled up on the couch, trying to hide her red face. "Any passion we don't know?"

"No, it's not anyone, Charls." Refuted quickly, listening to the cell phone vibrate again.

_**Alex D:** Are you busy now? I would like to take some of your attention if you are not._

"Charlie, look, she's passionately biting her lower lip." Zari scoffed, again pulling the red color from Kara's pale face. "Ah, my dear niece is in love. She looks so cute when she's like that, doesn't she, honey?"

"Aunt Zari…" Complained Kara embarrassed.

_**Kara:** I was watching a movie with my aunt and her wife, but now I'm free. What do you want to tell me?_

_**Alex D:** Huh, maybe I am worried about your expression yesterday. I'm not trying to be invasive, but you were drowning in a Coke can when I got on the balcony and it made me thoughtful. Was it serious?_

_**Kara:** Well, let's say that the person I'm in love with doesn't match my feelings and that she will probably never look at my face again for the confession I made._

_**Alex D:** Oh, how sad. Being in the friendship zone is not a good thing. However, this person who cut you off because of your feelings is not a true friend If it's any consolation, she's being an idiot for being mad at you._

_**Kara:** Maybe it will be a comfort, but I still feel guilty about everything that happened. I shouldn't have said it in the end._

_**Alex D** : Kara, you had a right to vent. Don't beat yourself for it._

_**Kara:** If you say…_

_**Alex D:** Look, I'm going to solve something that my mom sent and I'll be back in a moment. Do not leave._

Alex went offline. Kara sighed and left the conversation, seeing a call sent by Lena two days ago. She opened it and took a deep breath, wanting to swallow the tears that were trying to form in the corner of her eyes. Heavens, two days without talking to Lena, for Kara, were many.

_**Kara:** Lee, please, let's talk._

Nothing, just as Kara imagined. Lena was ignoring her and she couldn't deny the pain in her chest. She hated it when Lena hit her heart like that. And then Kara gave up on texting the brunette and turned off her cell phone screen, returning to the movie while she longed for Alex's return.

**Point Of View Sara Lance**

**_I thought we said we're good_ **

**_Was I misunderstood?_ **

**_You lookin' at me so cold_ **

**_After all that we've been through_ **

**_How could you pretend?_ **

**_I'm someone that you don't know_ **

**_I'm so sick of planning all my nights, nights_ **

**_'Round avoiding you it’s gotta end_ **

It was past 11:30 pm when I entered the main bar in the city, looking around the establishment while looking for Ava. I knew she would be there that night, after all I knew her very well. Ava used to drink at that bar almost every friday, especially when she was upset. Enemies by Lauv played at the establishment.

I finally found her sitting on a bench near the drinks center. Ava sipped a glass of whiskey and kept her head down, gently tapping her fingertips on the counter board. I sighed heavily and took a deep breath, approaching my wife. I wanted to apologize about what happened two days ago and apologize for the kiss.

Ava seemed to hear my footsteps, finding that I was on the spot, and turned in my direction. I noticed that she swallowed, leaving the glass on the counter and settling on her bench. I bit the inside of my cheek like nervousness and sat on the next seat, feeling my voice escape from my throat. I had prepared all of my text to explain myself, however it had all just disappeared by looking at the woman's green and sweeping irises.

**_We don’t have to love again or try try_ **

**_But can you tell me_ **

**_Oh why do we, we have to be_ **

**_Enemies, enemies?_ **

**_Forget all the scars_ **

**_All that they are_ **

**_Memories, memories_ **

"H-hey... Is everything okay?" I asked nervously, feeling my stomach sweat cold. Ava broke our eyes, reaching for the glass of whiskey left on the table. She drank it all in one gulp, abandoning it again. My wife asked to refill the glass and the waiter complied.

"How did you find me?" Ava asked quietly. I ordered a double dose from the waiter who had attended to Ava and waited for him to bring the order, being watched by her. "You happen to be following me?"

"Huh, no. I have been your wife for 19 years, not to mention that we have known each other for much longer. I know you better than you do, Aves. I know all your habits, and you have a habit of drinking here on fridays, especially when you're upset." I answered your question, thanking the waiter when he handed me the drink. "Are you free to talk?"

"What would you do if I said no?" She inquired mockingly. I rolled my eyes internally at her debauchery and took a sip of my whiskey. "Would you let me drink in peace?"

"You know me, Aves, it is obvious that I would not go."

**_I know it hurts cause I feel it too_ **

**_But after all, all that we been through, yeah_ **

**_Oh why do we, we have to be enemies, enemies?_ **

**_You see me walking towards_ **

**_You’re headed for the door_ **

**_Why is your shoulder so cold?_ **

**_I know it’s hard to speak with all our history_ **

"And then? Can we?" I tried again. Ava just shrugged, shutting up as she patiently waited for my progress. "Okay, I'll take it as a yes. Aves, I'm sorry for that day's kiss, I shouldn't have taken such a big step when you're still hurt. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay, Sara." I heard her babble. But I knew I was not doing well, obviously it was just an attempt to get away, however she would not be able to achieve that easy feat. "You can leave now."

"You won't get rid of me, Aves." Ava took a deep breath. The CEO swallowed the liquid in her glass in one turn and refilled it when she asked the waiter. "Remember the first time we had here? You were so mad at me for the little fight we had and I found myself shaking with fear at how threateningly scary you looked."

"So?" Ava asked rudely, her voice dry and sharp like a sharp knife.

"Even angry, I couldn't feel less in love with you." I refuted my wife's question. "And you couldn't even smile with my attempts to cheer you up. I always knew how to win you over to us when I was at risk of death." I joked.

**_But that don’t mean you should go_ **

**_I'm so sick of planning all my nights, nights_ **

**_'Round avoiding you it’s gotta end_ **

**_We don’t have to love again or try try_ **

**_But can you tell me_ **

**_Oh why do we, we have to be_ **

**_Enemies, enemies?_ **

**_Forget all the scars_ **

**_All that they are_ **

**_Memories, memories_ **

"I'm not interested in your stories, Sara." The CEO drank another glass of her drink. She asked for yet another round of whiskey, however, I was already perplexed how altered I was to prevent her from filling another glass. Sharpe looked at me seriously, and I almost felt my body shudder if I didn't know that, drunk, Ava wasn't able to do anything. "Sara..."

"I feel like you already drank too much, Aves." I started carefully, taking care not to say anything that would make her even more irritated. "I won't let you drink again and go home that way." Ava raised her eyebrows, as if I had said something offensive to her. "I'll take you home."

"I don't need you, Sara." She murmured rudely. I sighed, it would be difficult to convince her to go, but not impossible. I took a few dollars out of my pocket and handed it to the waiter, paying for my drink and Ava's drinks. The waiter handed me the change and I smiled in thanks. "Let me drink."

"Aves, you are not well to leave like this. Please allow me to take you home." I asked, almost in a plea. "It will be dangerous if it comes out in that state. I beg you, accept that I help you." Ava kept her gaze on me, wondering what her next act would be. Incredibly, Sharpe accepted my assistance and I let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, come on, I'll take care of you today."

**_I know it hurts cause I feel it too_ **

**_I thought we said we’re good_ **

**_Was I misunderstood?_ **

**_You’re looking at me so cold_ **

**_After all that we’ve been through_ **

**_How could you pretend I’m someone that you don’t know?_ **

**_But after all that we been through, yeah_ **

**_Oh why do we, we have to be enemies, enemies?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, I LOVE ALEX DANVERS
> 
> Sara, like a good wife, will take care of her wife in the next chapter. It will be interesting
> 
> Well, see you tomorrow. Bye bye, guys :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes care of a drunk wife. And some feelings run through your chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, friday arrived and I'm here

**July 28, 2018 - Saturday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

The clock struck 00:10 when Sara Lance opened the door of her former residence, helping a wife somewhat disturbed by the drink to enter. Ava mentally thanked Sara for that, wondering how horrible it would be if the delegate wasn't there, though she would never admit it out loud.

Beebo, the Beagle puppy who was resting on the sofa in the house, raised her head, wagging his tail in pure happiness at seeing his owners. Ava pulled away from Sara and sat down next to the animal in order to take a deep breath and empty her mind, praying that her mind would stop hurting so much. The puppy laid him head on her legs, whimpering in nostalgia.

"How are you feeling, Aves?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if she was free to sit next to her. Ava shrugged, throwing her head back, taking a deep breath. "Want me to get you some aspirin?"

"No, I'll be fine." Stammered Ava, feeling the weakness of her body muscles. She rested on one of her cushions, groaning deeply at the irritation herself. She definitely shouldn't have been drinking as much as she did that night. However, Ava had not relaxed in that way for a long time and the CEO needed that moment. "You can go now, Sara." The harsh voice cut the blonde's heart, however Sara did not move.

"Are the girls here?" Asked Sara, watching her deny. "Will either of you come back tonight?" Ava denied again. "Then I won't be leaving you alone, Aves. You can get sick until sunrise and you will need me. Let me stay, please?"

"Will you leave if I answer no?" Sara denied it. "So my opinion doesn't make much of a difference in this decision. Just do what you want, Sara." An eagerness rose in Ava's throat and she felt an urge to put everything she ate out on friday, but it soon passed.

Sara chose to stay and keep her wife company. She picked up her phone and sent a message to her sister, praying that she was still on alert. Fortunately Laurel was still awake, watching over her wife's sleep while studying the clues of a case that she needed to solve.

_**Sara:** Laur, about tomorrow, can you pick me up at Ava's house early? I don't have a car and I can't go to your house. I have new leads on Constantine and Demien._

_**Laur <3:** Sure, sis, but why are you at Ava's house sometime?_

_**Sara:** She was too drunk and I brought her home. I will be here to look after her today. Has Mr. Queen contacted you? He still hasn't given me answers._

_**Laur <3:** Not yet, but I will be attentive to anything._

_**Sara:** Right, sister. See you later. Kisses and don't sleep too late._

_**Laur <3:** You too, and take care of my sister-in-law. See you soon, dear. Bye._

Sara hung up the phone, went offline. She looked at Ava, who was sleepy on the couch. The blonde wavered over, listening to her wife's low murmurs. Her fingers tightened on the cushions as the heavy breath escaped her lips.

"Aves" Sara stroked Ava's face, trying to wake her up. Sharpe opened her eyelids quickly, startled by the delegate's voice, and a whimper was released from her. "Hey, can you go to the room alone?" Asked the blonde.

"Let me fall asleep here, Sara…" Sara smiled sweetly, shaking her head. Ava would wake up in pain the other day if she stayed there. "Please don't make me get up."

"I can carry it up to the bedroom. Just don't sleep here or you'll wake up with your neck and back hurt." Ava was so groggy she ended up waving. "Okay, I'm getting you, right?" Warned the delegate, watching her consent. Sara wrapped her in her arms, lifting her off the couch with total care. Ava hugged her wife's neck, resting her face on Sara's breasts.

Even though she was shorter, Sara was always strong enough to carry Ava on her lap. And Ava loved the feel of her beloved wife's body.

Sara led her into the bedroom, being careful not to fall on the stairs. Beebo promptly followed, his small paws barely climbing the steps that led to the second floor. The delegate opened the door with her foot and entered the room, laying Ava on the huge double bed. The CEO thanked her in an inaudible whisper and turned to the other side.

"Aves, put on at least one pajama, honey." Suggested the Lance. When she didn't get the woman's answer, Sara went to the pajama drawer in Ava's wardrobe, looking for something comfortable to wear. She returned to the mattress again, calling out to her again. "Hey, Aves, come on." 

"You are so boring, Sara." Ava complained, her face muffled by the feather pillow. She ended up sitting on the bed, begging, with a single look, for Ava's help in that action. The delegate caught her wife's plea and helped her change her clothes, dressing her in pajamas. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Aves." She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, thanking her own for Ava's not going away. The older one hugged her own pillows and Sara took the comforter that was on the bed, covering it. Finally, she turned on the air conditioner at Ava's favorite temperature. “Sleep well, dear." Wished sweetly. "I love you." The statement slipped from her lips, a mixture of pain and hurt in her tone.

"I love you too, Babe." A sleepy murmur came out of Ava. Sara's eyes widened in disbelief, she didn't expect to hear that after all. And then her lips trembled with emotion, her irises becoming watery and emotional.

"Oh, Aves… I miss you." Mumbled wound. Sara stared at the floor, finding the Beagle puppy looking at her curiously. Sara allowed herself to smile softly, crouching down to pick him up. "Shall we watch over your mother's sleep, dear? What do you think of joining me on this?" The puppy licked his hand in response. "Great answer, Bee." Sara walked to the bedroom bookcase, looking for one of Ava's old favorite books, Dracula, and took a thin sheet to cover herself. She sat in the armchair located in the corner of the room, placed Beebo lying on her legs, which snuggled into the body of the delegate, wrapped both with the sheet and opened the book, starting to read.

Sara enjoyed two chapters before falling asleep, with the book in her hands and the Beagle in her lap. She was presented with a series of flashbacks in her dreams. Flashbacks of her life 2 years ago, when everything was happy.

_"You need to read that book, dear." The young future CEO of about 17 years old said, pointing to the book she was reading. Dracula, a book by the famous Bram Stoker released in 1897. The book was a gothic fiction novel in which the vampire Dracula was the protagonist. "You will love Lucy Westenra. She is the best character in this work"_

_"Aves, I'm not a big fan of horror books, you know. The last one I read was Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and I have never been so scared in my life." She commented, smiling at the memories. "I am more afraid of books than of films themselves."_

_"I promise that Dracula is different." Guaranteed the woman. Sara raised her eyebrows, discrediting that statement from her girlfriend, and again denied it. She wouldn't risk reading and going without sleep right again. "Please, Babe..."_

_"Maybe someday I'll read it." She shrugged. "Now how about you drop that book for a few seconds and pay attention to me?" Sara knelt on the mattress, watching Ava, who was resting against the headboard, and approached slowly. "I'm thirsty for your kisses."_

_"Oh, Babe, you are very sticky." She laughed. "But that's what I love about you." Ava marked the page she had read and closed the book, placing it on the dresser beside her bed. Sara captured her girl's lips, deepening the kiss gently. Ava gasped, Saea's mouth was delicious, her taste as addictive as a drug._

_The future delegate wrapped her fingers in Ava's blonde hair, tightening the rebellious strands of her future CEO. Sharpe stirred with the same intensity as the little one, both becoming one with that act. Her girlfriend's wheezing breath and lovely smell made Sara feel strange._

_"I love you, Miss Sharpe." She said while walking away. The sighs still entwined in just one thread._

_"I love you too, Miss Lance."_

"Sara?" The delegate heard her wife's low voice and was startled by the call, quickly opening her eyes. She felt her muscles tense because of the way she slept. "Hey, did you spend all night in that chair? Why didn't you go to the guest room?" Sara studied Ava. Her long hair was wet and Sharpe was wearing her black suit and thick fabric pants, indicating that the woman had just come out of the bath.

"I didn't want to leave you alone in the state you were in yesterday." She replied, scratching her wide eyes. She felt Beebo get off her lap and hit the floor. Ava immediately blamed herself for the minor's condition and her greenish irises fell into the book Sara was reading. _Is she really reading Dracula?_

"Dracula?" Asked curious. "But didn't you say you were afraid of horror books?" The irony was present in her tone. The frown confirmed that debauchery. Sara smiled back, finally standing up as she handed the book to Ava.

"And didn't I promise you that one day I would read? So, I started and I confess that I regret not having read it before." Sara almost heard an 'I told you so' leave Ava. "And before you brag about being right, you can't judge me for fearing horror books. Dracula is on the same level as Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde."

"Okay, I won't brag." She laughed softly. Sara's heart went hot with Ava's genuine laugh. They both seemed comfortable after a long period of time. "Oh, you can borrow it if you want. Just don't destroy it."

"Thank you, Aves. I promise to be careful with your little son here." She joked. "I… huh… could I use the bathroom? Laurel will come for me in a moment and I need to get ready. "Sara was embarrassed. Ava promptly nodded, walking to her wardrobe. She took on old Sara pants, a T-shirt and underwear, tossing them in her direction. "You…?"

"I never had the courage to get rid of your things, Sara." Ava admitted. "Actually, I didn't even think about it. Sometimes I wore your clothes in order to remember your smell. Some nights were difficult and I wanted you by my side." The confession hurt like hell on Sara.

"Aves..." She tried to pronounce something.

"Get ready and meet me in the kitchen. I'll be preparing our coffee." Finally informed, passing by Sara and leaving the room. Sara took a deep breath, confession still hammering at her heart, and entered the bathroom, beginning her morning hygiene.

She went downstairs when she finished her shower. Already dressed in the clothes given by Lena and her old clothes in a bag, Sara placed herself on the floor below. Lance had received a message from her sister, stating that Laurel was already at the door. In the kitchen, Ava had just finished coffee, the fruit salad with granola, oats and honey placed on the table, accompanied by a packet of donuts.

"I found some donuts from the previous night and, as I know they are your favorites, here it is." She gave the delegate the bag. "Will you stay for coffee with me?" Ava's questioning surprised Sara.

"Huh, no, but thanks for the suggestion. Laurel is already out there and I need to go." Sara thanked her for the donuts and threatened to turn around, however she stopped the action. "Hey, Aves?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk later and maybe... solve everything?" Suggested the Lance. "Please give me a chance. I miss that, us, our moments together with Kara and Nora. I miss everything, Aves. And I know that things will not be as they were before, but I want to try. Please allow me to try. It's all I ask of you, Aves…" Sara took one of Ava's free hands. The CEO sighed, thinking about what she would decide. In the end, she chose to accept the proposal and give the delegate a chance.

"Meet me at A.V.A at the end of the day and I promise we will talk. I'm giving you a chance, Sara, so don't let me down." A long smile escaped Sara. Finally, happiness reached its expression and Sara was truly euphoric. "See you later."

"Me too." Ava turned toward the table in order to get her bowl of fruit salad. "And Aves?" The CEO aimed the blonde over her shoulder. "Thanks for the chance."

"You're welcome, Babe…"

\-------

Zari heard his wife's footsteps approaching herself and took a deep breath, absorbing Charlie's delicious scent. She didn't turn around, pretending she hadn't noticed her, and the radio host's arms wrapped around the youngest Tarazi's waist.

"Good morning, Charls." Zari felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck, hastening to finish roasting the eggs and bacon in order to bring her wife to her lips. "Are you going to the radio today?"

"Huh, yes, me and Behrad need to finish some things. But I will probably be back in a few hours and we will have the day entirely ours." Charlie whispered at her wife's ear. "I'm dying to touch you in every way tonight." Zari contained a low moan. The provocative pecks around the back of her neck made her shiver slightly while the younger Tarazi struggled not to drop the food and make love to Charlie right there. In addition to the brunette being ready for work, Kara could appear at any time.

"If you don't stop, I won't answer for myself, Mrs. Jiwe." Her tone was meant to be threatening, however her voice became faulty and the firmness eventually dissipated. "Charlie, please, Kara can come down at any time."

"And what do I get if I obey you, dear?" Charlie's hands, which were on Zari's waist, provocatively smoothed the place, sliding her fingers under the woman's pajamas and playing with the skin of her belly.

"Whatever you want... C-charls." She whimpered when the nails of the lowest slipped down her stomach, following a straight path to her wife's intimacy. "Charlie, have mercy, I beg you."

"Whatever I want, huh? Does that include our toys?" Asked the radio host, placing a weak bite on her earlobe. Zari shivered, forcing himself to turn off the stove before the eggs could burn further. She was on edge and Charlie wanted the stylist to lose control. "Does it include, dear? Tell me…"

"Y-yes..." Charlie smiled victoriously, abandoning her wife's body as she heard her sigh in relief. "Heavens, you are a fire when you are like this. And then you keep looking like that helpless saint." Zari turned, holding the handle of the skillet. She watched Charlie sit on one of the kitchen chairs and went to the sink, placing the prepared coffee on the dishes she picked up.

"I do what I can, Zari." Charlie shrugged. They both heard the younger Sharpe-Lance's footsteps and fell silent, watching her enter the room. Kara had a sad expression, which was noticed by her aunt. "Good morning, Kar."

"Good morning, honey." Zari greeted.

"Good morning, Charls. Good morning, Aunt Zari." She nodded her head. The blonde sat on one of the empty chairs and Zari left two plates of bacon and fried eggs with chocolate pancakes on the table. However, Charlie ate only half, claiming not to be very hungry. She said goodbye to Kara and her wife, kissing the woman's lips and leaving the kitchen. "Aren't you going to work too?"

"I took the day off, I'm exhausted." Zari put herself in the old place of Jiwe, nibbling the pieces of bacon dropped by Charlie. "These are the advantages of being the owner of the clothing company." Zari smiled. The blonde also laughed back, but the laughter didn't reach her eyes. "What is the reason for your sad face?" She asked softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Zari." Zari sighed heavily, sending the blonde a comforting look.

"You're a bad liar like your mother." She rolled her eyes. "Kara, you can trust me. I am not forcing you to tell me, however, when you want, I will be here to hear you." Zari was affectionate. Kara took a deep breath, deciding to vent.

"I told Lena that I love her and now I'm being ignored. I feel like I broke our friendship, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Now, Lena doesn't want to look me in the face and I don't blame her." She shrank. Zari bit her lower lip, realizing what was going on. She held her niece's hand over the table, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't blame yourself for having feelings, honey. Just give Lena a break. If she is truly your best friend, Lena will return." Advised the elder. "In the end, you will resolve this."

"I don't know if she will forgive me, but thanks for cheering me up, aunt." Kara laughed weakly. "You are my favorite aunt and don't let aunt Laur hear that." She joked. Zari rolled her irises, ruffling her niece's blond hair.

"Just finish eating, honey. And then we'll do a movie marathon until noon." Said Zari.

"Okay, aunt. But only if the film is a romantic comedy." Zari snorted in frustration.

"Okay, okay." She agreed. "Now finish your coffee, come on!"

Meanwhile, Nora felt the sun's rays over her eyes, forcing her to wake up. She slapped her hands on the other side of the bed, not feeling her best friend's body on the mattress. Nora sighed, turning against the wall.

She rolled over for minutes, trying to sleep again, however Ray's lack and curiosity about what he might be doing spoke louder. Sharpe-Luthor snorted in frustration, sitting on the bed. The young adult scratched her eyes with the back of her hands, moaning softly at the thought that she would have to get up from the bed. It was so comfortable it's under Ray's blankets.

She watched the room for a few seconds, looking for strength to get up. The room was covered with Action Figures of characters much loved by Ray, such as Iron Man, Spiderman, Deadpool, Thor, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister, among many others.

On the other side of the room, game series like GTA, Assassin's Creed, God Of War, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts, Detroit: Become Human, Fifa, Call of Duty, Dark Souls, The Last of Us, Far Cry, The Sims 4 and much more. There were also several types of books, including famous best sellers and video game guides.

Next to the wardrobe, a state-of-the-art gamer PC, which Ray won after a raffle from one of his favorite gamers youtubers. It was a dream come true for the man and he smiled from that day until the present moment.

Nora smiled softly. Her best friend's cute, nerdy manner was what most charmed Nora Sharpe Lance. The future stylist felt extremely passionate about her geeky way of acting with Nora. He always rambled on, talking about subjects that Nora didn't really understand much, yet he loved it.

The brunette, missing her friend, got up from the bed and ran to Ray's bathroom, doing her morning hygiene. When she was finished, she left the room and went to the kitchen, but Nora was surprised to find Ray. Only a post-it on the table. She took the post-it and opened it with the intention of reading what was there.

_Hey, Fairy, I went to get our coffee at Love Coffee and I won't be long. But if I'm really hungry, I left a cup of hot chocolate in the microwave. I did it the way you like it (with marshmallows and cinnamon in it) and I promise you it’s not like the last time. Kisses, I’ll see you in a moment._

Nora crumpled the small post-it note and threw it in the sink, following the microwave. She opened the object's door and fetched the cup of hot chocolate, walking to the living room sofa. The brunette sat on the comfortable sofa and sipped the hot drink, enjoying the mixed flavor of chocolate, marshmallow and cinnamon.

Nora turned on the television, accessing her HBO account. She put in one of the episodes of her favorite series, Game Of Thornes. Such a series that Nora started watching with Ray a few months ago. She watched the Red Wedding episode while waiting for Ray, drinking her hot chocolate.

After 10 minutes, Raymond opened the door to the house. Two huge bags with pots of cakes, snacks and pies for breakfast. He placed the food on the small table next to the television and positioned himself next to Nora, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, good morning." Murmured the stylist, looking away from the television for milliseconds before returning to the television screen again. "I'm upset that I woke up alone, okay? You should stay with me until I open my eyes."

"Didn't hot chocolate earn your pardon?" Ray asked playfully. Nora shook her head and the young adult picked up one of the bags, removing a small bowl of black forest cake. "And will the cake win?"

"Now you are speaking my language, dear." Nora spoke with a cheerful smile on her lips. The brunette opened the plastic bowl of the cake and tore off a piece, modifying the food. "Heavens, this cake is wonderful. Love Coffee has the best food in town."

"I agree with you." Ray shared Nora's statement. "Are you really watching the Red Wedding chapter? You are the only person who repeats this chapter so well. This episode is drastic."

"I don't know why, but I love this chapter." Explained Nora. "Even with all the deaths, I love watching it." The brunette shrugged, biting another piece of her cake. Ray fetched a slice of Love Coffee's sweet pie inside the bag.

"You are strange, Fairy." Ray joked. "But I like that about you." He confessed, his cheeks becoming flushed with the compliment given to the woman. Nora smiled back and took her chocolate-stained fingers to her lips, wiping them. "Nora, I loved yesterday's meeting, I forgot to tell you."

"I'm happy, Ray." She messed up the geek's hair. "That was my intention, to make a great meeting for both of us, and I'm relieved that it worked out, Dork." She admitted happily.

"Huh, could I kiss you?" He asked suddenly, causing Nora to be surprised. The questioning had taken her by surprise, but Nora finally consented. Ray, being nervous, didn't know how to act and kiss her, so it was Nora who did the first act.

Nora guided her hands to Ray's thighs in order to seek support, and her lips met in a soft kiss. It was not something violent and wild, but a simple sweet peck, which did not use tongues. A warm, deep squeeze hit Ray's chest and a gasp escaped the young nerd's mouth, the rapture dominating both.

And then the two walked away. The sincere and comfortable smiles on their faces while their fingers were intertwined in a tight union. Ray murmured an 'I like you a lot' before being returned by Nora, earning another kiss full of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sara will say everything. Will Ava forgive her?
> 
> See you Monday. Have a good weekend, guys :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Laurel investigate a little.  
> Sara finds something that makes her go crazy.  
> Sara and Ava finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, i'm here :)  
> How was the weekend? Looking forward to the conversation?

**July 28, 2018 - Saturday**

**Point Of View Sara Lance**

"Good morning. Sunshine." Laurel greeted when she saw me get into her car. I rolled my eyes. Clearly my sister would make fun of me for sleeping in my old residence. I chose to ignore the malicious smirk that was born on her lips and started another subject before I even allowed Laurel to say anything.

"I discovered Constantine's old location." I informed seriously, watching Laurel raise her eyebrows. "Here's the address." I held out the paper. I pray that there are still some clues. Constantine is one of the smartest thugs I've ever investigated and I don't think he left answers behind. We need to be lucky.

"How did you find this address?" Questioned curiously, taking the paper from my hands, typing in the GPS the delimited area.

"When we saw my mother-in-law with Constantine that day, I prioritized the investigation of Ava's mother. Nate and I managed to decode, picking up her number with Zari, Nasreen's cell phone and we had access to her data. Looking deeper, I found some connections and conversations between her and Constantine, which had been going on for a long time." I explained, laying my head on the back of the passenger seat of her car. "In them there was the exact location of Constantine's old residence, where they made their first meeting. As he is sought after in every corner of the state, he keeps moving from house to house."

"Good job, Sis." Congratulated my sister, driving through the streets of Starling City. I nodded gently, then stopped talking. Halfway to Constantine's old hideout, we were both silent. But, unfortunately, she seemed to remember going to pick me up at Ava's house and broke the stillness. "And then? What happened between you and Ava last night?"

"Nothing more." I sighed before starting. "I helped Ava change clothes, she lay on the bed while I sat in the bedroom armchair with Beebo, watching over her sleep and reading Dracula." A brief reminder that I will meet you later reached my mind. "Tonight I will talk to her."

"What? What will you say?" She asked, looking away from the track for me for a millisecond.

"Everything I can say." I played with my fingers, rubbing them against each other. "I need to get her back, Laur, I need to feel you in my arms again. Ava is the love of my life, Laurel, and we belong. I was born to be by her side and will not be a lunatic bandit with the idea of ending the state that will prevent me."

"I hope everything works out, Sara." Laurel waved softly in my direction, sending me a comforting look. I thanked him with a faint weak smile, closing the subject. The rest of the way was quiet again. We were sharing a low song from the radio as we drove to the place.

A few minutes later, Laurel parked her car in front of the small house. We both abandoned the car and, while my sister picked up the pistol that was in the belt of her pants, I slowly approached the entrance to the house.

"Watch out." I was able to understand your request by reading your lips. I nodded, resting my hands on the iron doorknob. Fortunately, the door was open, specifically broken open, and I pushed it slowly, trying not to make a sound.

There was no sign of life.

"It is clean." I informed, my tone of voice considerably loud. I saw Laurel lock her gun, lowering it and putting it in her belt. "Let's search." She consented. I walked to the room closest to the empty room, finding a tiny, messy room. I entered it in slow steps.

"This is very strange." Laurel commented, walking right behind me. "Something in this story is not smelling good, Sah." My instinct agreed with my sister.

"We won't be long, Laurel." I chose to ignore my intuition. When I saw a small dresser next to the single mattress placed on the floor, I opened the drawer of the object, finding a paper with three 'words' drawn on it.

_Ub yoc ocxbv - Demien Darhk_

"What the hell does that mean?" Laurel asked when reading the note over my shoulder. It was impossible to decipher it right now, so I just shook my head, saying I didn't know. "Let me see." I gave it to the biggest. "At least we know that Constantine is communicating with Demien."

"It is not enough." I closed the drawer tightly. Laurel was a little startled, looking at me quickly. "Search the kitchen, Laurel. I take care of this room." She tried to say something, however she ended up giving up, following the place I spoke to. I took a deep breath when I saw her leave and concentrated on the points that were not covered by me.

I looked for all the corners of that room, but nothing came. Anguish reaching me with every last second. I knew I wouldn't find anything important in that house, Constantine was not stupid. He certainly wouldn't leave important and meaningful clues, but it didn't stop me from being frustrated. I stared at the floor, finding a tiny paper hidden under the mattress. Before I could bend over to pick it up, I heard Alex shout in the other room of the house, startling me.

"Stop there now!" I ran up to my sister's voice, finding her in the empty room while aiming her pistol at a young teenager who was in the entrance. It was definitely not Constantine or any of his goons, but it could be someone who knew about his location. "Who are you?!" The boy said nothing. His mouth was kept closed during all the intimidation. "Answer me!" Again he ignored Laurel's tone. I was staring at him, preparing to interrupt if I noticed something wrong. Incredibly, suddenly, the boy left the house, surprising us. "Sara, come on!" Laurel put the gun away and we both chased the teenager.

We ran down the sidewalks of that street and, as we dodged the pedestrians, the boy seemed to be moving away from us. I watched Laurel enter another street, looking for a shortcut, and then I stayed on the same route I followed from the beginning.

Suddenly, I watched his body fall to the ground with a shock from shoulders by Laurel. My older sister crouched down beside him, handcuffing the young man's hands behind his back. She helped him to his feet, holding him in order not to let him escape again.

"I'm taking you to the police station. We will have a little chat, child." Laurel squeezed the boy's arm. "And I hope you will collaborate with me." I approached Laurel, having his attention. "I will return to the police station. Will you come back with me?"

"Not now, I found something there and I need to find out what it is." I explained when I remembered the paper under the mattress. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Laurel consented. We returned to the avenue of Constantine's old location and I saw my sister put him in the back seat, closing the door and stepping into the passenger seat.

When the car started, I sighed, turning my heels in an attempt to return to Constantine's old little house. I walked over to the mattress in his room and picked up the crumpled paper there, reading what was written. The next words startled me internally and my heart fluttered at a certain speed. Fear overwhelmed me.

_The Sharpe family must die. And I will do this for Demien Darhk, my leader._

"No, no, no…" I took my phone out of my pants pocket and dialed a known number, my body shaking with nervousness. My heart wanted to leave my rib cage and I was losing control of my own actions. My throat burned and I felt the breath go. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Ava and my daughters. "Nate! Contact Director Queen now! I will be there in a few minutes."

[…]

 _"So, Mrs. Lance? What did you find out about the investigation?"_ Oliver questioned when he saw me enter his point of view. I was desperate and needed to speak to my director.

"Director, my wife is at risk and I need to talk to her. I will not hide more about this mission, not when the lives of my wife and daughters are in danger." I laid the paper on the table. "Demien Darhk plans to kill the whole Sharpe family and I will not allow the people I love to be killed by this bastard."

_"Mrs. Lance, calm down…"_

"I will not calm down, Director! Not when I'm not allowed to tell my wife!" I couldn't see, but my face was red and my hatred could be seen by Oliver. "And I don't care that I get fired by Hank Heywood!"

 _"Mrs. Lance, please listen to me."_ Begged my boss. I took a deep breath, containing the angry tears, and looked at my director, waiting for his word. _"I will say that you are free to speak to Mrs. Sharpe. Her security needs to be doubled and she deserves to know what is going on in her life. I'll take care of Hank later."_

"Are you serious, director? I asked, my voice catching in my throat. The man nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Director Queen. Thank you for understanding."

 _"You're welcome, Mrs. Lance."_ He smiled weakly. _"I need the report of what happened in your search before you go to your wife. I want to know everything, Sara. Now."_

\-------

**July 28, 2018 - Saturday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

_"Felicity, can you lend me the notes from the last class." Asked the green-eyed girl, her reading glasses resting on her nose while diverting the attention of her teacher, Mrs. Johansson. Felicity Smoak, who was sitting next to her, consented, opening the notebook on the material requested by Ava and handing it over._

_Ava was in her favorite class, the math class, however her attention was no longer on her teacher, but on the young cheerleader with light eyes and golden hair, who had her irises fixed on the blackboard in the room._

_Ava studied her, analyzing the other girl's desperate expression. And then Sharpe smiled grimly, realizing that the reason for such despair coming from Sara was because of the matter explained by Mrs. Johansson. Mathematics was complicated and not everyone could understand it so easily._

_"Shit." She heard Sara swear, throwing her pencil on the table in a sign of giving up. Ava felt sorry for Sara. The cheerleader massaged her temples, frustrated by not understanding all the accounts written on the board. Fortunately for Lance, the interval bell rang, indicating permission for all students in the room to leave._

_"Sara, I want to talk to you." Mrs Johansson said to Kara. Ava noticed the girl's body shudder and wished to help her in some way._

_"Ava, can we go?" Ava heard Felicity call out to her. Ava consented, finishing packing her backpack and leaving the room with her best friend. "Why did you miss yesterday?" Asked, curious, when entering the corridor._

_"I had to solve some things with Zari, it was nothing big." She replied softly. "Hey, Felicity, are you going to the cafeteria?" Smoak nodded. "Can you get my lunch? I will organize my closet and then I will find you."_

_"Okay, Ava." She agreed, quickly kissing her best friend's cheek. Felicity left and, soon after, Ava walked to her closet, which was close to the room she had left seconds ago, and unlocked it, opening the door._

_She opened the backpack, organizing the books she had already used on the object and picked up which she would still use for the rest of that day. Sharpe spent a few seconds packing up her bag when the geek prodigy noticed the cheerleader leave the room, her eyes covered with thick tears._

_Ava bit her bottom lip. The girl looked devastated and the future CEO wondered whether to try to comfort her or not. In the end, Ava took a deep breath and closed her closet door, heading towards Lance, who had sat on the floor._

_"Hey, are you okay? " Ava called her. Sara withdrew her face, which was buried in her knees, and the irises became bulging. She quickly wiped the droplets that ran down her cheeks._

_"H-hi" Stammered. "Y-yes, I-I'm fine." Clearly Sara was not, and Ava saw that truth in those clear sockets. Sharpe crouched down, sitting next to her while receiving a still frightened look from Sara._

_"Did the teacher say something bad to you?" Questioned curiously. Sara sighed, the windows on her face landing on the cold floor of the hall. "You know that Mrs. Johansson can be tough at times, don't bother with her."_

_"No, Mrs. Johansson is right. I've been doing very badly in your subject since the beginning of the year and, unfortunately, I'm running the risk of leaving Cheerios if my grades don't improve by the end of the semester. Coach Sylvester wants her cheerleaders' grades to be impeccable." Sara laid her head on the wall. "My parents will be disappointed with me. I cannot recover everything by myself, I am not good enough in this matter."_

_"Do you need that note to stay in Cheerios?" She inquired again. Sara frowned, thinking of the answer._

_"An A+." Snorted upset. "I will never make it." The girl covered her face, fighting to keep from crying. "Trigonometry is so difficult, it is impossible for me to get along. I think my days as captain of the Cheerios are over."_

_"I say no." Ava smiled. "You know, I'm not trying to brag, but I'm the smartest in our class, maybe the entire school." Sara raised her eyebrows, trying to understand where Sharpe was going with this. "I can help you with some free classes. I'll make you take an A+ and rub that damn coach's face on how clever you are."_

_"Wh-why?" Sara was nervous. "I mean, I don't want to bother you, Ava. You sure have something more interesting to do than having to teach me trig. I'm a waste of time. The proof is two weeks from now and I have given up completely."_

_"Sara, I will never be bothered to help anyone. Come on, accept my assistance and I promise you will pass this test." The smile still existed on the geek's lips. "Please don't deny it, Sara. I want to see you rocking Cheerios until your last day of school here."_

_"If you insist, I think I will accept." Finally Ava's smile was returned with the little laugh that was born from Sara. "Thank you, Ava. You are a good person, and I thank you for helping me."_

_"You do not have to thank me." She laughed. "I will be here to assist you whenever you need. This is my job as a class leader." Sara joined in the laugh, throwing her shoulders up. A genuine friendship being born there._

_[…]_

_Three weeks passed and Sara had finally received her note. Ava was longing for the result, already convinced of Sara's approval. Ava had taught her everything, and a Sharpe never failed._

_"I PASSED!" Ava heard Sara's scream. The cheerleader ran towards her, jumping on the lap of the future CEO while wrapping the older woman's waist, almost knocking her to the floor. "AVES, I PASSED!"_

_"Sara, we're going to fall." Ava laughed, keeping her balance so as not to collapse on the floor with Kara in her arms. The youngest girl laughed, moving away from the young geek. The animation can be seen in Sara's bluish irises. "I'm so happy about it, Sara. You deserved to stay at Cheerios."_

_"You are the best person, Aves." Sara was sincere. And Ava loved the blonde's sincerity, waving back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ava. I'm loving you for it." She hugged Ava again._

_"You're welcome, Sara. I promised I would help you, and I never break my promises."_

"Mrs. Sharpe?" Gary Green opened the door to his boss's office, removing it from his own thoughts. Ava looked up at the man and smiled, waiting for him to continue. "Mrs. Lance is in the waiting room. Can I send her in?"

"Yes, Gary." I agreed. "And thanks for letting me know." Gary sent a cheerful laugh before leaving his boss's office, going to allow Sara Lance in. Ava dropped her pen on her papers, a sigh escaping her lips. There was a certain nervousness forming in her stomach and the CEO bit the inside of her cheek to contain it.

Sara wasn't long in, and Ava Sharpe got lost in the woman's bright irises. The woman looked radiant when touched by the light of the sun, which passed through her office window and crashed into Lance's face. Ava also realized how beautiful Sara became after two whole years. It was the first time since the delegate's return that she had allowed herself to analyze the wife.

"Hey." Ava smiled, but the smile didn't reach Sara. The younger one had a worried expression, which made Sharpe uneasy. "Sara?" She called the delegate's name, her tone becoming uneasy.

"Are you alright?" She asked in torment, approaching Ava's table quickly, startling her with the sudden proximity. "I mean, did you or your security guards notice anything or anyone suspicious in the last few days here at the company?" Ava raised her eyebrows.

"Huh, I didn't notice anything, and I think I would be warned if my security guards noticed something." She got up from her chair.

"And the girls? Where are they, Aves?"

"Kara is with Zari and Nora is with Ray. What happened, Babe? Why are you so worried?" She inquired softly. Sara let out a relieved sigh and her arms suddenly wrapped around the CEO's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Sara?" Ava was surprised by that act.

Sara squeezed her as if she depended on that contact to survive the hell that was her life. She needed Ava, needed the stroking of her hair when she wanted to cry, longed for the delicate kisses planted on the top of her head, wanted the small caresses on her waist and the whispered low on the top of her ear, trying to calm her down.

Ava felt her T-shirt wet with Sara's tears. Worry invaded the CEO, the walls of her chest crushing her heart. And then Ava seemed to read Sara's thoughts, surrounding the delegate as she performed the coveted actions.

Her hands went up her back and reached her golden gems, stroking the unruly strands of Sara's hair. She left quick kisses on the top of her head and a murmur was said by Sharpe at her listening point.

"Mantén la calma, estás bien ahora (Mantenha a calma, você está bem agora.)" Ava used her native language, Spanish, which she inherited from her father. Sara then shivered, longing for that Spanish accent rising like the blood on her body. "It will pass, okay? Will pass." Ava stroked the muscles in her back.

The seconds ran silently. Sara enjoying her wife's warmth as she washed her own soul with the tears that streamed down her cheekbones. Ava said nothing more, just the warmth of her arms was enough to soften her emotions.

When they walked away, Sara stared at the floor, embarrassed. She shouldn't have collapsed like that, not in front of her wife who was still hurt by the deputy, but she couldn't contain it. Ava and Laurel were the only people to whom Sara allowed herself to feel vulnerable.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sharpe asked worriedly. There were few moments when Sara Lance cried. Sara desperately consented, sniffling in an attempt to stop her crying. "Come, sit here. Ava intertwined her fingers with Sara's, bringing her to sit on the small sofa in her office. You can start whenever you want, Babe." She spoke kindly.

"Two years ago, two weeks before our wedding anniversary, Hank Heywood came to see me at the police station. He wanted to talk to me about a special mission, the X59 mission." Sara began, taking Ava's watchful eyes on her. "Our state and the big four were, or are, at risk for a group of lunatic bandits with the idea of destroying the leaders of each city and taking the lead, and Demien Darhk is the leader of the group. I needed to join Barry Allen, the Central City delegate, Catherine Grant, the National City delegate, Mick Rory, Barry's partner, Kate Kane, the Gotham City detective, and Oliver Queen, the FBI chief and our leader. But the consequences of that mission were serious: I couldn't tell anyone, other than my deputy in the position of delegate, about what was going on. At first, I didn't accept it, I didn't want to lose you for an indefinite time, but after Hank threatened me to go, I had to do it.

"Sara, I..." Ava was interrupted.

"Not now, please. Let me continue." Ava nodded. "I chose to leave without saying goodbye personally, I knew that if I saw you devastated that night, I would die inside and lose my courage. So, as soon as I left your office at lunch, I stopped by our house and packed my bags. My heart hurts every damn second. I didn't want to leave you, I never did." Sara sobbed. "I spent the first three nights falling asleep after crying for hours while watching a photo of the four of us together. At various times, my desire to return to Starling City grew and I almost gave up everything, but I knew that this sacrifice would be necessary. If all of this guaranteed your safety, it would be worth it in the end." Ava felt a tightness in her heart to hear those confessions. Everything Sara did was for them. The delegate suffered alone because of this and all the CEO knew how to do was to judge her after her return. She did not imagine. "Two years after we found two Demien helpers, Desmond and Carter, his last helper, Constantine, returned to Starling City and I begged Director Queen to let me come too. Honestly, I asked for more for the reason that I wanted to see you again, even at the risk of being hated. I just wanted to smell you, hear your voice and see you after so long. I longed for it for two years."

"God, Babe, I didn't imagine." She rested the palm of her hand on Sara's right cheek, feeling her head rest in that region. The Lance closed her eyes, feeling the caress made on that apple of her face.

"Aves, you're in danger." She let out suddenly, new tears coming and streaming from her blue eyes. Ava widened her greenish sockets. "The day after I spoke to our daughters after so long, I had an investigation with Laurel and found out that your mother is working with Demien Darhk." Ava opened her mouth in disbelief, but nothing came out. "And earlier today, after finding an old location for him, I found a note written by Constantine, where he said that the Sharpe family needed to die." Sara bit her bottom lip. "I never felt so afraid, Aves. I won't forgive myself if something happens, I never can." Sara fell apart for the second time that day. "I can't lose you, I can't lose you." Ava immediately came out of her trance, reaching for Lance into her arms. I can't, I can't…" She murmured softly, hiding her face in the curve of the CEO's neck. Ava put her fingers in Sara's hair, stroking her.

"You won't, Babe, you won't…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spoiler from the next chapter: Hot hihihih
> 
> See you tomorrow, guys :)
> 
> Bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of longing and passion in hot scenes. Ava and Sara have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys :)  
> How are you?

**July 28, 2018 - Saturday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

The minutes passed like long hours. Sara was trapped in the light caresses left by her body and a lovely smile already lit up her face. The delegate no longer had those burning tears on her cheeks and her heart felt relieved. And yes, she was relieved. She finally got her wife back.

"Babe?" Ava called, her voice low, showing her fear of not waking her if she was sleeping. Sara lifted her head, her blue eyes fixing on the green sockets of the woman she loves intensely. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, yes, I am." She answered desperately, causing a small smile on Ava's lips. "Good heavens, I'm so happy to have you again. I was desperate, Aves, I thought I would never get your forgiveness. I hate myself so much for hurting you and the girls."

"Babe, everything is fine now, I understand you and I don't blame you or judge you for your choice." Guaranteed, the firmness present in her tone of voice with an immense touch of softness. She kissed the head of her daughters' mother, pulling her to sit with the CEO on the couch in her office.

"Did you forgive me? Really?" That broken tone destroyed Ava's heart. She held out her pinky in the direction of his wife and he had the touch of the delegate's finger, who understood that it was a promise.

"Pinky Swear, Babe. I'll be by your side until the end, you can count on me for whatever you need. As was said on our wedding day, I will be with you in joy and sadness, in health and in sickness." She let her forehead rest on Lance's forehead. "Only death can separate us, okay?" Sara bit the inside of her cheek, nodding. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stammered. "I love you very much, Aves." Sara's hands going up over her chest. And I missed you." She murmured. "I missed your mouth, your body, your fingers, you entirely." She tilted her wife slowly.

"Was?" Ava raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." The sofa looked small when Ava laid her wife's back against the object's arm. Their eyes met, the intense, natural green hitting Lance's brilliant blue. Sara broke the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ava's neck.

She gasped when the heat from her wife's body pressed against herself. A mixture of feelings invading her internally. The pulsating organ in his rib cage was throbbing with such intensity. Excitement, longing, joy, desire and pleasure. Sara was going to go crazy, it was two years without touching her.

"I missed you." Sara whispered, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to let Ava kiss her neck. "Holy shit, Aves, your lips are still the same." A dirty word came from Sara, activating the passion that had risen in Ava's warm blood. Lance loved it when the little girl with golden hair swore. Her lust grew in such vehemence and the desire to hear her moan all the possible expletives at the level of her ear proliferated.

Her fingers rested on Ava's bare arms, and with every inch that the ends of his hands reached Sharpe, Sara's hunger grew. Lance didn't know how to contain her feelings, her heart could be compared to the sudden beat of a drum.

"So perfect." Ava murmured against Sara's skin. "So beautiful." Sara whimpered. Ava's kisses ran around the curve of her neck, her hands brushing the strands that fell over her face, keeping her from completing her action. The delegate felt her body shiver completely. "You made me miss you so much, Sara."

"Just kiss me, I need to..." A pleading order from Sara was something Ava could never deny. She left the girl's neck, swallowing her sigh in a feverish kiss. The languages of the two soon found each other and Ava intensified the contact, feeling her body being pressed into the arm of the sofa. Sharpe's fingers ran over Sara, her nails tracing an imaginary path. "Aves, I..." Ava walked away a few millimeters away. "Can I... can I touch you?" Sara gasped, the delegate's uneven breath touching the CEO's lips.

"Please." Ava begged, her voice as pleading as a cry for help, her tone as low as a murmur and as passionate as a fan for her idol. And Sara obeyed.

She wrapped her hands around Ava's neck, moving her fingers over the shoulders before reaching the back of her neck. Kisses were planted on the CEO's long collarbone trail, the rapture and fascination being felt in those little touches. Sharpe moaned softly, her entire body already yearning for Kara.

The delegate noticed the vehemence of the highest. Heavens, Lance noticed Ava's desire and her chest swelled with such pleasure. She already felt the heat of the CEO's excitement without even dropping her touch to his wife's lower parts. Sara aspired for the sensation of the other woman.

"Sara, don't tease me, you know how much I want you, don't mess up." Asked Ava, sounding more like an order. Sara was thrilled with the directive given by Sharpe, choosing to follow her mandate. Sara left the back of the CEO's neck, zipping up her shirt, slowly sliding it down. That sluggishness made Ava's interior soak. Could anyone be so wet with a simple act? The older one was feeling desperate. "Babe..."

"Shhh, Aves. Everything has its time, dear." Teased, still going down the small metal object. When the zipper came to an end, the sleeves of her wife's shirt became stripped and Sara helped her remove the fabric. Ava eased the sleeves off, feeling the shirt fall over her body. "I love you. Aves, by God, I love you so much."

Sara really wanted to cry, she always felt unworthy to have that woman as a wife. Ava was splendid, her greatest qualities and small flaws being seen and appreciated by the delegate. Ava was always proving how beautiful she was, both internally and externally. Sara fell in love with the brilliant soul with each passing day.

The delegate came to the end of her bra, unbuttoning it. While removing it, a bite was left on the inside of her cheek. The bulky bust of his wife making her sigh for the growing pleasure.

When Sara finally touched them, the deputy whimpered when she felt them. The softness, the weight, the way it fit so perfectly in his hands and the way Ava's nipples hardened so quickly in response to her touch. But what Sara liked best was the way Ava's head fell back and her entire hip arched against Sara.

"Oh, Aves..." Sara groaned. The voice escaping from her lips. "Honey, sweet Ava." Her mouth touched the valley of her breasts, experiencing that region as if it were her first time. Her hands still gently squeezing her wife's nipples while her own tongue roamed in search of tasting her. Ava hyperventilated.

"Please, Sara." Ava begged, not even making sure what she was begging for. All she knew was that Ava had set her body on fire with her touch and her gaze, and it was like the first time of both, and Ava didn't want Sara to stop. "Please."

And then Sara was kissing her again, fueling Ava's ardor. The delegate encouraged her to drag her hands down, running the older woman's fingers over the curves of her own waist. When it reached her buttocks, Ava dug her hands into that region covered by Sara's pants, squeezing the tender flesh and reveling in the way it made Sara's hips not move forward.

While feeling Ava's grip, Sara removed her wife's pencil skirt, also getting rid of her panties. She wanted to feel the excitement of Ava's sex against her fingers, she wanted it. Sara's hands then moved both of Sharpe's legs apart, one of her thighs sliding against Ava's intimacy, pressing hard on that region, making the other woman scream softly.

The sound of her wife's low screams of pleasure was intoxicating, and longing between the two made the inebriation even sweeter. The smaller one continued to press her thigh purposefully between Ava's separated legs, delighting in the CEO's intense moans against her lips.

As Ava shivered and clung to her, Sara swallowed each of her exhaled breaths, the wildness of her will and feelings rising in her blood. Sara whimpered, her body weakening only from Sharpe's heat.

But when Ava threatened to walk away, Sara eagerly pulled her out again, this time opting for another move that both of them wanted. Ava gasped loudly, feeling Sara's fingers drag to her own clit. The sound that Ava made when Sara penetrated her first finger in the sex of the same was throbbing.

"Oh, damn it." Ava murmured. She felt the walls of her pussy press Sara's finger and the CEO could not feel more full than she did at that moment. Sara shook her head, still disbelieving that Ava was with her after two long years.

"I could see you like this forever, so good and so sweet to me." Ava just threw her head back, begging for Lance's second and even third finger in the center of her pussy.

Sara seemed to have the power to read the woman's mind, since she, at once, penetrated two more fingers into Ava, causing an intense scream. Ava was not expecting that. The friction of that act caused the CEO to become entirely red with heat and she looked up at Sara.

Ava's hips shook and her legs swayed. She wet her lips and opened her mouth as if to say something, but all that came out afterwards was a hoarse moan. Then Ava pushed her body against Sara's hands, feeling her climax approach. She was about to come and couldn't bear to hold on.

"Babe, I..." It was instantaneous. Ava's liquid dripped through her fingers. Sara removed them from inside Sharpe, licking them. Ava ran her hands over every inch of Sara she could reach. "What are you thinking?" Ava asked, noticing the change in Sara's face.

"You." Sara shivered. "I was longing to make love to you as I did then. I missed you so much, Aves." She whimpered. Ava brushed a wayward strand out of Sara's golden hair.

"You know, I wouldn't complain if we did everything again to break that longing." Ava rotated positions, placing herself on Sara. "But it is I who will be dominating now, Babe."

"With pleasure, Aves." The Sharpe said nothing, bringing her for another kiss while, once again, took advantage of Sara. That night was just beginning.

[…]

**July 29, 2018 - Sunday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

_"Hey, Ava, open it!" Felicity knocked on the door of her best friend's apartment. Ava mumbled something inaudible as she got up from the sofa, heading for the door Her sister was not at home, so it was her duty to open the door for Smoak. "Oh! You are destroyed." Felicity exclaimed when Ava appeared. Sharpe raised her eyebrows, drawing a sigh from the other._

_"Did you come here to talk about my appearance, Felicity?" She questioned. Felicity shook her head, breaking into the apartment without even having her friend's permission. "Okay, what do you want here?"_

_"What did you mean by 'I won't be going to the high school party'? Ava Sharpe Tarazi? Today is the last fucking day in the third year and you are not going out with us? Even your sister will be there, Ava, and you know how much Zari hates our schoolmates." Felicity gestured, causing a series of eyes to roll over the older blonde._

_"I'm not in the mood to see Sara, Felicity." Ava closed the door, throwing herself back on the sofa. Felicity wanted to hit the highest one. "And she sure will be at that damn party." Completed._

_"Ava, please, are you still fighting?" Felicity asked incredulously, not believing in the childishness of both teenagers. The fight was caused by a small scene of jealousy which originated at a time requested by Sara. "That happened a week ago."_

_"The stupid wasn't me, Felicity." Stammered. "And I'm not going to the party, sorry." Felicity sighed. "You can accompany Zari, go alone or not show up there. You decide. But I will not be at that school today." She grunted._

_"Okay, I won't insist anymore." She crossed her arms. "But I'm disappointed in you, Ava. I thought we were going to spend our last night together before I went to college." Ava caught the disappointment in Smoak's tone. However, the young future CEO could do nothing to get around her sentiment. "Have Zari call me when she arrives, please." Felicity finally said, threatening to leave the apartment Sharpe did nothing to stop it. "Have a good night, Ava." She said goodbye, closing the entrance door._

_Ava moaned in frustration when the object closed. She could have been a spoiled brat with her best friend, but, unfortunately, Ava was still hurt. Sara's jealousy for one of her classmates caused that and Lance never apologized during that week._

_Sharpe sighed, rising from the sofa and going to her room. A bath to relax your tense muscles thanks to the hours spent lying on that couch was a great idea. She picked up comfortable pajamas in the corner of her wardrobe, her towel on the hanger next to the dresser and went into the bathroom._

_She let her clothes fall over her body, loosened her light hair tied in a ponytail and invaded the bathroom stall, turning on the shower. The hot water came into contact with his head, soon soaking the blond gypsies. The Sharpe closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax in that bath._

_When she was finished, Ava put on her pajamas and threw herself on the bed. She didn't care about her pitcher being wet by her soaked hair and she wouldn't even get sick of it. The future CEO just fell asleep, finally sleeping._

_[…]_

_Night had already fallen when Ava opened her eyes. Her room was pitch black thanks to the closed curtains. She turned the body over, picking up the cell phone placed on the edge of the bed, and turned it on, seeing the time._

_It was after eight. Heavens, Ava had overslept. Honestly, she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon that night. Sharpe sighed, finally getting to her feet. She turned on her flashlight, walking slowly to the exit of the room._

_She switched on the lights in the living room, soon seeing a note placed on the bench next to the sofa. Zari had already left to go to the party. Ava took the television control, turning it on a random channel. Friends was in its first season and Sharpe was already one of the biggest fans of the work. Comedy shows have always been her main weakness._

_However, before she could concentrate on the series, her doorbell rang again that day. Ava didn't want to leave the couch, however that sound continued to invade her eardrums, irritating her. She rose from the object, crawling at the entrance to her apartment._

_"Sara?" Ava stammered as she opened the door. Sara had a low, embarrassed look, a bite hitting the inside of her cheek. "What are you doing here?" She asked rudely. Ava didn't want to be rude, but she was still angry._

_"Can we talk?" She asked shyly, rubbing her hand on the back of her arm. Sara feared getting dumped by her girlfriend and her apology being spoiled. However Ava only leaned against the door wall._

_"Why? For you to accuse me of treason again?" She asked furiously, crossing her arms under her bust. Sara swallowed._

_"I didn't accuse you of treason, Aves." She whispered. Sara closed her lids, the air entering her nostrils and invading her lungs. "Can I enter?" Ava shrugged._

_"Whatever, Sara." She walked away from the door, giving way to Sara. Ava watched Lance enter, then closed the door. She turned her heels, watching Sara perch on the couch. "What did you come to tell me?"_

_"I wanted to apologize." Started the owner of the blue irises. "I was an idiot, Aves, I shouldn't have fought with you for something so futile. I'm just ... I'm afraid of losing you and sometimes I act like a stupid girlfriend." Ava looked away. "I love you, I love our relationship and I hope you will forgive me for my blunder. I know you are angry, and I don't judge you for that, but please trust me when I say I will never again do such nonsense." Sara stood up, approaching her girlfriend. Her fingers touched her chin, helping her to lift her head. "I love you, Aves."_

_"I just think you took too long to apologize." She tried to joke, but Sara caught the annoyance. "I thought I would never come." She whispered. Sara took a deep breath, wrapping her girlfriend's fingers tightly._

_"I was writing a song as an apology, but I couldn't prepare the melody on the guitar and gave up." Answered. Ava almost opened her eyes wide at the information._

_"Were you composing?" Sara consented in shame. "I'm surprised, I didn't know you were part of the music team." The smaller one shrugged slightly._

_"Huh, neither do I really." The two laughed, their hearts heated with the warmth of both laughs. Finally, Ava let herself be covered by Sara's arms, quick clumsy little pecks being left by the future delegate. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."_

_"Not next time, Sara. I trust you enough to not want to fight seriously over something as futile as jealousy, I hope you do the same too." Informed. Sara nodded, not containing such happiness. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She put her arms around the older woman's neck._

_"You know, I would like to hear this song of yours written for me." She murmured, her tone being a request. Sara blushed. "Please, I'm looking forward." She whispered. Sara didn't dare deny it, she couldn't say 'no' to her girlfriend._

_"I don't have a tune made, Aves." She tried to object, but Lance was quite sure that that would not be enough._

_"Sing the chapel, recite, whatever. I just want to hear you." Sara sighed._

_"As you wish, Aves." She tightened her grip. "But don't be alarmed if my voice is horrible, okay?" They laughed. "There I go, dear."_

**_Can't say how the days will unfold_ **

**_Can't change what the future may hold_ **

**_But I want you in it_ **

**_Every hour, every minute_ **

**_This world can race by far too fast_ **

**_Hard to see while its all flying past_ **

**_But its clear now, when you're standing here now_ **

**_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_ **

**_All I want to do is_ **

**_Come running home to you_ **

**_Come running home to you_ **

**_And all my life I promise to_ **

**_Keep running home to you_ **

**_Keep running home to you_ **

_Ava didn't dare let her go. Never. Sara was her perfection, the love of her life and perhaps her happy ending. Just as Sara hummed in those sweet words, Sharpe felt the same way. She would always run back to Lance._

**_And I could see it right from the start_ **

**_Right from the start_ **

**_That you would be, be my light in the dark_ **

**_Light in the dark_ **

**_You gave me no other choice but to love you_ **

**_All I want to do is_ **

**_Come running home to you_ **

**_Come running home to you_ **

**_And all my life I promise to_ **

**_Keep running home to you_ **

**_Keep running home, home to you_ **

**_Can't say how the days will unfold_ **

**_Can't change what the future my hold_ **

**_But I want you in it_ **

**_Every hour, every minute_ **

_"I will always return to you, Aves. Ever."_

_"I hope so." She said to Sharpe. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Sara finally kissed her, her feelings being deposited in that act. Sara loved her, yes, she loved until the end._

When the two arrived at the Sharpe-Lance mansion it was already 1:00 in the morning. Both exhausted from the events of hours before and wishing to sleep together after so long apart. Sara did not want to go beyond the limits she thought she would be crossing, yet Ava convinced her to join her.

"God, I missed you so much." Sara kissed the back of her wife's neck, her arms never leaving the CEO's waist. "I will never let you go, never again." She murmured desperately. The couple's post-sex scent hitting intensely, body fragrances mixing with the air while being inspired by the CEO and the delegate. "Never again, Aves."

"I hope not, Babe. I couldn't bear to lose you again." A half smile was born of Ava. Heavens, Sharpe's happiness could not be measured with a simple laugh. A carnival of euphoria trampling your heart. Ava enjoyed such contentment. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweet Sara." Her heart exploded. Ava has never been more moved by an 'I love you' than at that very moment. "I promised to always run to you and I am not one to break my promises."

"I remember this." She laughed playfully. "Her voice was a real perfection. I was impressed by the way you sang so well, Babe." Sara was ashamed of the compliment said by the wife. "Come on, let's go to our old room." She called her gently, gently holding her fingers. Sara accompanied Ava to the second floor, nothing coming out of her mouth.

She wanted to enjoy that comfortable silence. Only the CEO's breath was able to make her heart cry. With Ava, the delegate forgot everything. Of all your problems, of your sad memories of leaving your own family, of your obligation. Sara, when she felt Ava's lips that night, let herself relax from the whole situation. Only Ava could do it.

"Wait a moment." Ava asked when they reached the second floor corridor. Sara obeyed, releasing her even though she didn't want to. Sharpe opened the door to her oldest daughter's room, seeing Nora sleeping soundly on the double bed. She also noticed the presence of Kara lying on the brunette's body, wrapped around her sister. Ava smiled. "They're sleeping."

"Can I... see them?" Questioned hesitantly. Ava did not understand the reason for the question, so she gave way to her wife. Sara, understanding the gesture, walked slowly, taking care not to wake her girls. She leaned against the door, her blue irises watching both her daughters even in the dark of the room. Ava suddenly heard Lance's sob. "Will Nora ever forgive me?" She turned her head, looking at Ava, her soul destroyed.

"Nora loves you, Babe. She's just a little hurt, but it will pass over time. You just need to give it a little more time and soon she will forgive you." Sharpe rested a hand on the youngest girl's shoulder, feeling her affectionate squeeze.

"I just miss you. Nora always came to me at all times. As a child, she asked almost every night to sleep beside me. When we had our movie moments on the couch, Nora would throw herself on my lap and only let me go when left in bed." Ava took a deep breath. "I don't feel well knowing that you're mad at me."

"Everything will be fine in the end, Babe." Ava assured her. Sara felt good about the confidence in that simple sentence. "Now let them sleep and let's do the same. You made my body shake with exhaustion, dear, and I need a good shower and a good night's sleep."

"Huh, shower?" Ava identified a sudden anxiety. "How about a bath? Only the two of us, listening to beautiful music and interesting conversations. That sounds very inviting, Aves."

"I'm preparing the bathtub." She warned, walking away. "See you in the bathroom, Babe." She smiled, going to her room at the end of the hall. Sara sighed, her eyes returning to her daughters. A single droplet of water slid down her cheeks and quickly wiped away that wayward tear.

"I love you, and I will not allow anything to happen to you." She said finally, finally closing the door. She rested her forehead on the object for a few minutes, trying not to cry. Sara wasn't going, not at that moment, Ava was waiting for her.

She disengaged herself from the dark blue wood of Nora's room, walking to her old room. Ava was not in the room, meaning the CEO was probably in the bathroom. A malicious smile forming on those lips. The delegate rushed to the scene, placing herself present in the vast space of the bathroom. Ava was already completely naked in the foam-covered bath. The soft melody of Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift echoing from Ava's small JBL box.

"You took too long." It sounded provocative. Sara bit her bottom lip, trying to remove those clumsy clothes. She was assisted by Ava's seductive greenish irises, her cheekbones not avoiding the redness of the way she was watched.

When her clothes fell to the floor, Sara entered the bathtub, her body being placed between the edge of the object and Ava. The water connected to her body, making her shiver, and Ava's heat made Sara want to stop time. The delegate arms wrapped around Ava's bare waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

[…]

Hours later, when the sun's rays hit her face, Sara woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast. It was Ava Sharpe's bacon-fried eggs. She would recognize that smell even after two years.

Lance was quick to get up. Her favorite superhero's pair of pajamas could be seen on your body. Thanks to the heavens that Ava kept those clothes, Sara was in love with that outfit.

Sara walked to the exit of the room, down the stairs to the kitchen on the lower floor. Ava cooked totally distracted, not noticing the presence of her wife. Sara took advantage of that to cover Ava, scaring her.

"Sara!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding. The woman's breathing was labored with fright and Sara smiled mischievously. "You are an idiot, Sara Sharpe Lance. A complete idiot."

"I love when you say my full name." Stammered. Ava rolled her eyes, allowing herself to dissipate and leaving a soft smile. "And I love you too."

"Love you too." Ava brought Sara for a kiss, her lips crashing into her wife's mouth. Ava ran her hands through the back of Sara Lance, intensifying the contact. Sharpe held Lance's blond medeks, her tongue invading her without even warning. "Good morning, Babe."

"Good morning, Aves." She greeted sweetly. They laid their foreheads against each other, taking the opportunity to feel each other's breath.

"MOM?!" They both moved away quickly, the couple's eyes falling on the kitchen entrance. It was Nora. The future stylist with wide eyes and unbelieving lips.

"Nora?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Sara will talk in the next chapter. Will be Nora able to finally forgive her mother?
> 
> Bye bye, guys. See you tomorrow <3
> 
> Take care


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nora resolve themselves. Kara and Lena meet after the revelation and Kara needs her mother's advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, guys. How are you?  
> Did you take care and stay at home today? Look forward to the chapter?

**July 29, 2018 - Sunday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

Her daughter's rigid gaze never hurt her so much. The young adult looked at Sara Lance with scorn, the hurt deep in the irises of her face hit the blonde's face like a strong slap. Her chest burned furiously and the deputy wanted to cry because of that tightness.

"Peach..." She stammered, the words catching in his throat and not daring to leave. Nora took two steps back, still keeping her orbits cool over the two women. Ava then took a step forward, taking a deep breath.

"Nora, wait, listen to your mother for a few seconds." The CEO sought to break the heavy climate, which was found in the kitchen, but only received her contempt. "Peach, let her explain herself…"

"Listen to her?! Allow her to explain herself?!" Nora cut off Ava's chatter, her body becoming tense at the sight of the other two. Eminent anger made water droplets slide down his cheeks. "Mom, she abandoned us! This woman did not think twice about turning her back on us for two whole years. And now she comes back, claiming to want our forgiveness?!"

"Nora Sharpe Lance, don't shout. I know you're angry, right? And I'm not sentencing you for that, okay? But we are still your mothers and we demand respect."

"Aves, everything is fine…" Sara tried to put the situation aside. Nora ground her teeth, her attention falling on the owner of the blue irises.

"I don't need your protection, mom." The word 'mom' came out as ironic as possible. Lance's floor seemed to split in two and she shrugged slightly. Ava seemed to notice her wife's trembling body and threatened to fight Nora's debauchery, but was prevented by Sara.

"Nora, please, all I need is a chance to explain. Listen to me for a minute at least, please." She approached, watching her retreat. Nora just shook her head, turning around and walking up the stairs to the upper room, even after Ava's calls. "Ava, leave her. It is my fault, I need to resolve the situation." Ava nodded, holding the warm golden-haired woman's hand tightly while, still intertwined, guided her to her lips, placing a tender kiss on the area.

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? It was not you who decided to leave, but the damn Demien Darhk, who has this crazy idea in his head to take down the leaders of the main cities." Ava tried to comfort her. "Make Nora understand this."

"Thank you, Aves." She walked away, following the second floor. Sara enjoyed extremely slow steps, taking a deep breath and wishing that everything would end well. The delegate would not give up until her eldest daughter was forgiven.

As soon as Sara reached the bedroom door, she knocked twice, waiting for permission. When she didn't get it, Lance opened the door, entering the room. Nora was sitting on the mattress of her double bed, her knees bent and her face buried in her thighs. Sara could identify a loud sob.

"Nora?" The blonde approached, keeping her tone low enough not to irritate her. "I know you don't want to talk, and I swear I'm not judging by that choice. But please, just listen to me. I won't take much of your time, I promise." Ignored again. Sara then hummed, her irises falling over the edges of the room. She smiled when she saw the little blue plush fairy given by the detective. Her name was Zora and Sara's parents presented her in her 10 years. Sara kept it all that time and decided to give her first daughter the toy. "Did you keep it?"

Nora abandoned her fetal position, curious why Sara said that. The youngest visualized the plush fairy and a tiny smile escaped her lips, not being noticed by her golden-haired mother.

"I thought you threw it away, especially after I left." Sara walked over to the utensil, picking it up. Zora didn't look the least bit old, appearing to have the same physiognomy as before. "I know you must not remember, but I remember perfectly the day I presented you. You were 3 years and 3 months old and you woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Ava had been pregnant with Kara for three months, and that day, she had arrived from the company at 2:30, declaring that she needed to rest. Her evening meetings really took away her patience." Sara laughed softly at the memories. "So I thought I could take care of you without waking Ava, however you proved to be quite a whiner. I fed you, I changed you, but you didn't stop. It was a little complicated…"

_"Peach, please stop crying, I don't want to have to wake your other mother." Sara was shaking her three-year-old daughter, not getting her calm. Sara no longer knew what to do to contain it, Nora did not want to stop her crying._

_The delegate had already fed her, however that the reason had not been the real problem. Sara shook her gently, murmuring some random words. Nora didn't seem to hear, still whimpering and babbling broken words. The blonde was desperate._

_"Oh, heavens, what do I do?" She asked herself, looking for some way to calm her down. Nothing lit up in her brain, nothing but the option of calling Ava to help her with that._

_"Maybe Zora will help you with that job." Sara jumped. The sleepy voice had taken her by surprise and she was martyred for not having prevented Nora from waking up her tired wife. "She always liked plushies, she will certainly like her."_

_"How did you know it was in my closet?" Asked the delegate, her voice partially wavering. Ava managed, despite her sleepy features, to smile provocatively, answering her wife's question._

_"Oh, do you think I didn't notice the nights when you had nightmares and woke up in the middle of the night, looking for Zora to hug you? Please, Babe, I'm not blind." She scoffed. Sara's face was covered with the redness of her shame and the woman winced in a tangle._

_"I did that so I wouldn't wake you up, Aves." She justified herself, receiving a pure laugh from it._

_"I believe it, Sara." She joked, cutting the distance between the two. Ava then rocked the big plush, captivating the concentration of her little girl with dark gnats like her own. Nora held out her little hands towards the older one, indicating she wanted the toy. "You want Zora, huh?" Nora, understanding the question, nodded positively. "You should ask your other mother, after all Zora is hers." Ava directed Nora's attention to the Starling City delegate._

_"Mom, can I...?" Nora babbled, sounding like a plea to her young mother. Sara smiled, taking Zora from her wife, and held it out to the little girl, making her laugh. "Yay!" She celebrated, clapping her hands._

_"What don't I do for you, Peach?" She handed her the stuffed fairy, watching her amuse herself madly as she rocked her from side to side. Sara felt a little pity for her former child friend. "Don't tear it up, please."_

_"Calm down, dear." Ironized the blonde with greenish irises. "You can still talk to Zora in the middle of the night. It's not like Nora isn't going to let her go." Sara rolled her bluish sockets._

_"Shut up, Ava." Sharpe blinked. Sara placed a kiss on her little girl's head and she placed her free hand on the blonde's nose in response. "Hey, sweetie, don't you think it's past bedtime? "The couple's first heiress laughed once more."_

_"She won't sleep, not when she's so excited." Commented the CEO. Sara knew Ava was right, Nora would be slow to sleep. "Unless you sing a lullaby. You know, Nora is passionate about her voice."_

_"Please, Aves, don't lie." Complained Sara._

_"Just test it and you'll see that I'm right." Challenged. Finally, Lance chose to follow Ava's idea. Maybe that suggestion could work out in the end._

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_And I say_ **

**_It's all right_ **

**_Little darling_ **

**_It's been a long cold lonely winter_ **

**_Little darling_ **

**_It feels like years since it's been here_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_And I say_ **

**_It's all right_ **

_Sara hummed the first lines of Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles, and the little girl seemed to be distracting her attention from Zora, watching her mother's performance. Ava was right when she said that Nora loved her younger mother's voice._

_The delegate walked around the room, softly vocalizing that melody as she moved it in her arms. The brunette showed her newborn teeth a nice little laugh._

**_Little darling_ **

**_The smiles returning to the faces_ **

**_Little darling_ **

**_It seems like years since it's been here_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_And I say_ **

**_It's all right_ **

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

_Ava stood behind her wife, resting her chin on her shoulder and listening to her sing. The CEO had a passionate look, which was kept on the delegate and the smaller girl. Sharpe then wrapped her arms around the woman's waist._

_While kisses were left on the back of Sara's neck, Ava played with the hem of Lance's pajamas. The little girl's eyes closed slowly, her mothers being the last thing she had seen before falling asleep._

**_Little darling_ **

**_I feel that ice is slowly melting_ **

**_Little darling_ **

**_It seems like years since it's been clear_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_And I say_ **

**_It's all right_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_Here comes the sun_ **

**_It's all right_ **

**_It's all right_ **

_Sara gently laid her daughter on the single bed in that room, watching Ava kiss her on the head one last time. Sharpe spun, walking towards her. She soon brought the younger woman into a soft peck, smiling as she parted._

_"I did not say?" She boasted that she was right and Sara rolled her sockets, conviction provoking her slightly. "Come on, let's sleep. I still need a good hour of sleep until my meeting tomorrow."_

_"Come on, Aves." Guided the CEO to the outside of the room. Sara studied her daughter one last time before closing the door and crawled into the space she shared with her wife._

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked after listening to the brief story, brusquely wiping tears, whose droplets soaked through the apples of his face. Sara, who was also in tears, took one of her eldest daughter's hands.

"Because I want to demonstrate how much I miss our moments." Confessed, not daring to look away. "Nora, I never forgot you. No damn night. You, Kara and Ava were my main reasons to keep going and I swear I never wanted to leave, I never intended to leave you. I swear on everything in this world, Peach." Sara held each of Nora's cheeks with both hands. "I love you, okay? You are my little princess and there is nothing I would not do for you, you know that very well. I love you, Nora Sharpe Lance, and I am so proud of what you have become." Sara had never used such a steady gaze to utter that last prayer. "A strong, determined, brave, intelligent woman and a great stylist. And all of this without needing my help." Nora sniffed. "And now? Can I win a strong hug from my daughter?"

Nora did not answer. She disengaged herself from Sara and put her arms around the delegate's neck, finally burying herself in a desperate embrace. A relieved cry came from Sara and the blonde returned the contact, holding her as if it were the last time.

The two shared that weeping together and Nora held her mother tightly, afraid of letting her go and never returning. Sara, on the other hand, had a shaky body, loud sobs being the reason for her weakening. Sara planted kisses on the girl's dark hair, murmuring happy words as she went.

"P-promise not to leave again?" Nora, even with almost no voice, was able to ask, collecting Sara's most complete affection. The blonde nodded positively, whispering a series of 'I promise'. Nora then gave her a wide smile, the first in two years. "I missed you." She admitted in a laugh. Sara allowed herself to accompany her in that action. "When I started college, I wondered how proud you would be of me. When I started helping Aunt Zari with her creations, I imagined your wide smile when you received the news. When I had my first time, I wondered how threatening you would be with the boy I dated. I always thought about you, mom."

"Me too, Peach." Stammered excitedly. "Me too."

"Am I interrupting?" A cheerful Ava was present in the room, scaring both younger women. Sharpe smiled brightly, leaning against the dark blue wooden door of the room. Nora and Sara looked at the owner of the voice and laughed in sync.

"No." They answered in unison. Ava approached the bed, placing herself among the two of the three greatest loves of her life. Sara grabbed the back of her neck and Nora was hugged by the CEO. "I'm glad they got it right."

"Mom, mom, forgive me for the way I acted before." Asked Nora, gaining a touch of lips on her cheek from the oldest.

"We understand your anger and upset, dear. You don't need to apologize." Informed the owner of the greenish eyes. Sara laid her chin on Ava's head and nodded. "We love you."

"I love you too, mom." Whispered the first of the daughters. "Mom?" She directed her attention to the delegate. "Will you now live with us again?" Asked, a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Sara looked at her wife.

"Ava who can answer that." She frowned. "Do I come back or not, dear?" Ironized. Ava rolled her eyes, laughing soon after.

"The house is yours too, Babe. You know you can return whenever you want." When informing those words, Nora jumped on the two, extremely happy with the news.

"Thanks, mom!" She shouted excitedly.

"Okay, okay, okay." Ava murmured. "But now I want you both to get up and go down to the kitchen. I didn't spend thirty minutes preparing the coffee to cool it down." She stood up, giving two weak pats on the others present. "I'm going to wake up Kara. I hope they are already seated at the table when I come down." She said finally, leaving the room. The younger ones looked at each other one last time before leaving too. They would not dare to disobey Ava Sharpe.

[…]

**July 30, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Do you accept a piece of hamburger?" Asked Alex Danvers, extending her snack towards Kara. She accepted, nibbling a large portion, getting a grimace from it. "Hey, I told you a piece, not half of my hamburger."

"I'm sorry, Alex." She smiled knowingly, shrugging slightly. Alex took the opportunity to clean up a remnant of the ketchup which stained the corner of Kara's lips. "I promise to give you half of my lunch tomorrow, dear."

"No problem." Returned the beautiful laugh of her newest friend, leaving soon after. They shared an exchange of looks before Kara picked up her phone. Alex laid her head on the tallest woman's shoulder and resumed her feeding. "Kara?" The blonde looked at her. "Do you have a pair in biology class?"

"Since Lena isn't talking to me, I don't think so." Pretended a smile. Alex felt bad for the new colleague. "We can do it together then." Alex agreed shortly after. "At my house today?"

"I will be there." Danvers said happily. Kara allowed a laugh to escape, which disappeared when she saw the approach of her best friend, Lena. The golden-haired girl sighed, the muscles in her face tightening.

Alex, lying on Kara, noticed the stiffness and walked away, finding the tangled brunette. She watched the exchange of looks and felt out of place. Danvers identified the strange girl as Lena Luthor.

"Kar, can we… talk?" Questioned fearfully, the immense fear of being denied. However Lena would not complain if the rejection happened, it would be the consequence of ignoring Kara. The blonde swallowed, staring at Alex for a moment as if begging for an opinion. Alex nodded, encouraging her to speak.

"Of course… Of course!" Kara got up from the cafeteria table, looking at Danvers for the last time. "I'll be right back, don't leave." Alex blinked, wishing herself good luck internally. Kara followed Lena to the outside of the school, that huge area with no one to listen to the dialogue.

Lena turned her heels, taking a deep breath, and the imaginable came out of the brunette's lips.

"Forgive me, Kar." Lena avoided facing Kara's bluish sockets. Shame hitting your face and preventing eye contact. "I didn't want to disappear, I didn't want to run away like that. I understand if you're angry, I'm angry with myself. And I can't explain how stupid I was, Kara. Just forgive me." Lena broke inches from that long distance.

"Aren't you hating me for being in love with you?" Kara asked hesitantly, her voice wavering. Lena frantically denied, finally touching her fingers to her best friend's shaking hands.

"No, I told you, I could never hate you." She tightened the contact, sending her a shy smile. "We made a promise, remember?" She pointed to Yin's necklace, which was attached to Luthor's neck. Kara used the other half, Yang. "I will always be here, regardless of whatever happens, Kar." Lena pushed Kara's wayward lock away from her ear. "I took this weekend to think about everything and I came to the conclusion that you are special to me too. My feelings will never be compared to yours, but I feel bitter when I'm not with you." Lena sighed. "I like you, Kara." The revelation took Kara by surprise. "Not as best friends, or as sisters, but as something bigger. I am still confused about everything, but there is something here" She pointed to his heart. "which says that everything is true."

"Lee… I don't know what to say…" She stammered. "Didn't you like Jack?"

"Jack is nothing compared to you, Kara. And he proved to be an extremely stupid kid on our first date. I can't believe I gave him my first kiss." She laughed softly. "You know, you don't have to tell me anything. I have no right to ignore you for a whole weekend, drop a bomb like that and still demand your speech right after that." Lena was soft, sweet and friendly. And Kara felt her heart heat up. "I'll give you time if you want, Kar, I feel you need it." Lena planted a kiss on the top of her head, moving away. The brunette removed herself from the room, leaving the youngest Sharpe-Lance. Kara was paralyzed, trying to understand what had happened.

 _Lena confessed to like me?_ The blonde was lost. The confusion in your brain. She had never imagined, not in a million years, that Lena could return her feelings. And now that she has returned, denial has planted in her mind. _It's not possible._ The girl sighed.

Sharpe-Lance allowed her shoulders to give up and fall, she then returned to the cafeteria, her eyes never leaving the floor. She was thoughtful, entangled within herself. She even ignored Alex's calls, disconnecting from the world. Your conscience, soul and heart not forgetting Luthor's words. If Lena really had feelings for her, Kara would become the happiest person in the world.

[…]

Kara rested her arms on the kitchen counter, fixing her blue irises to an inert spot on the wall. She held a glass filled with apple juice and sipped slowly, still reflecting on previous events.

The youngest of the family did not notice her mother near the entrance to the room. Sara Lance, the detective who had finally returned to her former residence, wished for a glass of water when she finished organizing her clothes in her old room. She saw her youngest daughter and worried, feeling that the situation had a name and a surname.

"Pumpkin?" Kara was startled, her clear sockets falling quickly on Sara. "Are you alright? You're been staring at that wall for a long time." Kara moaned softly, wishing she hadn't been caught by Sara. She did not want to explain what had happened to her curious mother.

"I'm fine, mom." She replied, hiding defeat in her voice. Unfortunately, for the teenager, Sara Lance was an expert in reading others, especially when that person had almost the same personality as her wife. Sara pulled out a bench next to Kara and sat down, not breaking the silence.

The delegate felt that Kara was not comfortable talking about the circumstances that caused those sad feelings and just kept quiet, hoping she was comfortable enough to open up.

Kara murmured an inaudible expletive. Something similar to the non-fluent Spanish, which she inherited from her older mother. The young blonde then gave up when she was bothered by her mother's silence, turning around.

"Mom, remember when I said I was in love with Lena?" Sara nodded positively, drawing a deep breath from her little daughter. "I told her days after our conversation."

"How did she react, Pumpkin?" She asked curiously.

"On the day, she said she didn't know what to say. Lena had a totally confused expression and I was afraid that she would curse me when she left the mess. But Lena just ran away and ignored me for the entire weekend." She said. "Today, in the morning, she and I talked about everything and Lena admitted to having thought during those days. Lena confessed to returning my feelings."

"And what did you say after that?" Sara asked.

"I did not say anything. I just watched her go and hung up the rest of the morning. I can't believe Lena likes me, mom. I really can't believe it." Sara contained a roll of her eyes.

"Pumpkin, you look just like your mother." She joked, getting a confused look from her daughter. "Why complicate what can't be complicated, dear? You love her?" Kara nodded as if it were obvious. "And Lena did not say match your emotions?" The minor nodded again. "Then why the mess? Teenagers and their habit of making everything more complex. Wouldn't it all be so much simpler if you brought Luthor in for a kiss?"

"MOM!"

"Please, Kara." She murmured bored with her daughter's drama. "If there is mutual love, there is no reason for complication. Make an date, spend the night, do the same things you did before. The prom is near, invite her to it and make her night the most special of all."

"I will do." Confidence assumed the position of the youngest. "I will, mom." Sara smiled, pride in her features. "Thank you for listening to me." The delegate just bowed her head, bringing her into a hug. "I'm happy for yours return, mom."

"I am also happy for my return, daughter." She planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you, Pumpkin."

"I love you too." She disengaged herself from the Starling City delegate, rising from the kitchen bench. "Now I'm going to get ready. Alex is coming soon and we need to do some biology work."

"Alex, huh?" She made a malicious face.

"Mom, please!" She exclaimed. Sara laughed, watching her daughter leave the room. She was then able to drink her water in peace, happy to have helped Kara with her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: tomorrow we will have two chapters, because Friday is Holy Friday and I don't write this day. So, see you tomorrow, guys. Have a good day :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxed and cute chapter. We have Zari, Charlie, Laurel and Felicity too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, guys. Are having a good day? Washed your hands today and stayed at home? I hope so

**July 30, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Hey, Alex." Kara greeted when opening the door of her residence, watching the tall girl with red hair leaning against the wood of the entrance. Alex Danvers had her hair tied in a plaited braid, a black and red plaid dress, and comfortable sneakers with a white tinge.

In her small backpack, her notebook, the biology book and her case were located. In your hands, there is a bag of hamburgers. 

"Big Belly Burger? How did I not recognize the taste today? It's mom's favorite restaurant. It was where she and my other mother" Before Kara could tell, Sara was present in the room, already prepared to leave the residence. She was going to A.V.A.

"We had our first official date." Interrupted the older woman, picking up her car keys on the counter near the door. "Nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Sara, the mother of this little girl." She held out a hand in order to greet her. Alex took the handshake. "She told me about you." Sara whispered only for Alex to hear, but her mission failed and Kara could hear the prayer perfectly.

"MOM!" Kara scolded. Laughing, Sara winked at the redhead, saying goodbye to her. Finally, Sara placed a kiss on the top of her youngest daughter's head, leaving the house. Kara, embarrassed by her mother's words, elicited a low laugh from her new friend. "I'm sorry about my mom. She loves to tease me." Justified, tangled by the event.

"It's okay, Kara." Said the redhead, still with that same mischievous smile. "Can I enter? I think we have a lot of work to do." Kara agreed, allowing her friend to pass. Before that, picking up the bag with hamburgers in order to store in the kitchen.

"You want water? Apple juice? Or do you prefer an energetic?" She asked, waiting for Danvers to respond. When opting for the second option, Kara consented, fetching two glasses of that liquid.

"The subject is microbiology." Alex started, her tone a little louder, in order to make Kara hear her from the kitchen. "We have bacteria, viruses and fungi. The teacher wants a complete summary of the three. What they are, how to study them, when and by whom they were found, characteristics, among others." Alex explained. Her phone vibrated in her pants pocket and picked it up, reading her alarm notification. It was a warning, indicating the time of his medication. Sighing, Alex reached for an estrogen pill, swallowing it quickly. She didn't want to be caught by Kara.

Unfortunately for her, Kara had seen the pills, recognizing them when she read the title of the medicine. Martyrizing herself for being caught, Alex looked at her in terror. She was afraid of being judged by her newest friend, but Kara had only a comforting smile. Sighing with relief, Alex put the card away.

"Huh… I…" Blushed Alex. Kara denied, holding out the glass of apple juice in the direction of Danvers.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Alex." Mumbled, sipping some of the liquid on the glass object. "I promise I'm not judging you, I could never…"

"I'm intersexual." She released, interrupting the blonde. Kara parted her lips gently, surprised by the spontaneous confession. "Please do not expel me from your home for this, I had no intention of revealing, but you ended up seeing the pills." Alex bowed her head, somewhat embarrassed. "Just pretend I never said, I'm not ready to lose someone else because of my condition."

"Alex, breathe and calm down." Crouching down, Kara took the larger woman's chin, helping her to face her. "I would never expel you from my home and I would never stop talking to you about something you are, okay? And the idiot who dared to exclude you for that, doesn't reason very well." She smiled, noticing a slight splash in Alex's sockets. "I may not have known you in a long time, but you are special and I am honored to become your friend." She wiped away a single tear that had fallen from Alex's irises. "Hi-five?" She held out a hand, encouraging her to do that action. However, she was caught in a strong hug from Danvers, followed by a low sob. "It's okay, I'll be your friend now, Al... You can trust me..."

\-------

"How was the test, Nora?" Nora heard the voice of her main classmate, Evelyn Grimhilde. Like Nora, Evelyn had dark hair, and her eyes were brown, incredibly bright and flashy. And like Nora, Evelyn showed an intense love for making molds and sewing clothes.

"I particularly got along, and you?" Evelyn thought for a few seconds. It hadn't been bad, but not so good when compared to your goal. And Evelyn was martyred internally. "Is everything okay, Evie?"

"I look great, Nora. And my test was reasonable." She murmured. "But I will boast next time." Confidence reached his soft face and Nora smiled at her friend. They walked down the halls of the school as they moved out and Nora and Evelyn started a random conversation.

It started with Nora saying how her routine was working with Zari Tarazi and ended with Evelyn telling the details of her relationship with the most popular teen soccer player in town, Maleah Bertha.

However, the dialogue ended when the two arrived outside the college. Nora's eyes widened, a little incredulous at that sudden appearance. It was Ray, who had a bouquet of violets and a box of chocolate. Evelyn shoved Sharpe-Lance's arm with her shoulder, smiling.

"Your "boyfriend" is waiting for you." Evelyn joked. "See you tomorrow, enjoy the sweets, the flowers and the kisses." The last word was malicious, causing the other woman to roll her eyes. "Have a good night, dear." She kissed her head at last, leaving the place.

Nora followed her friend with a look when her eyes finally returned to her best friend. Ray had a hopeful smile, eager for the woman to break away. Nora buried her hands in her pants pockets and came over.

"Any special reason for your coming with so many gifts, Ray?" She asked, laughter plastered on the line of her lips. Ray held out the flowers and the chocolate, sending her one of his most passionate looks. Nora has melted internally.

"Can't I give a gift to my best friend?" He inquired cynically. Rolling her eyes, Nora rested a hand on the man's jaw, bringing him into a soft, loving kiss. Feelings involved in that immense contact. "You're free now?"

"Huh, yes. Aunt Zari doesn't need me today, only tomorrow. I have this free night." Ray celebrated being able to meet the woman, seeing a weak laugh from Nora.

"Do you have your car?" Nora denied, she had slept at Evelyn's house the night before. "Okay, can we go then?" Nora consented. Before she could walk to her friend's car, Ray held out her hand. "Come on, give me your backpack. It must be heavy." The young genius spoke.

"Please, Dork, I can carry my backpack to the car." She muttered, ruining the romantic cliché created by Ray. The nerd bit the inside of his cheek, agreeing in the end. The car was not so far from the entrance to the school and Nora left her things, purse and gifts, in the back seat, taking the front seat. "Where are we going?"

"There is a new place in the city center where it sells wonderfully perfect churros. Have you tried the Nutella churro? It's delicious." The man's mouth watered. Nora was curious, had never tasted it, and after hearing the approval of her friend, who almost never liked new foods, the desire to try was born.

"I'm anxious." She commented, leaning in the passenger seat to turn on the sound. "But before…" Changing the folders, Nora put on her favorite. "Singing So What in a car is one of the best sensations."

"I need to agree, Fairy."

\-------

"Mrs. Sharpe, your wife is here." Gary Green announced, giving way to Sara Lance. Ava showed a wide, euphoric smile, pleased by the appearance of her wife. Sharpe did not expect such an appearance that afternoon.

"Aves, dear." Sara greeted, watching her stand and approach. A hug happened, the delegate involving the back of the CEO. "I missed you." She muttered slyly, eliciting a laugh from Ava. "I haven't seen you since early morning. And I hope you had lunch with the food I sent for Gary." The smallest stepped away, looking at her seriously.

"About that…" She commented, scratching her left elbow nervously. Sara crossed her arms, showing indignation at that revelation. Ava Sharpe had been without proper food for hours. Her only meal was a bowl of fruit salad. "Please don't look at me like that."

"I hope you have a good excuse, Sharpe." She said cautiously. "Actually, no excuse from you will be enough to explain your stubbornness for not having lunch, Ava." Sara sighed. "Did you at least hydrate yourself, Aves?"

"Huh ... whiskey serves as a drink?" Asked, slightly shrugging his shoulders. Sara's eyes widened suddenly, and Sharpe soon dreaded the series of scolding that would come from her wife. 

"Ava Sharpe Tarazi Lance, you what ?!" She exclaimed, her full name coming out of Sara's lips. "I can not believe! Have you gone crazy?! You're been stuck in this office for almost 8 hours and didn't drink a glass of water?!" Sara paced the room, pacing furiously. "This is the pinnacle, Ava! You didn't eat and just enjoyed your whiskey bottles." A little laugh ended up escaping Ava. She remembered the moments that happened repeatedly. Sara was adorable when she was angry and apprehensive with her.

_"Okay, Ava, it's time to leave this office." Ava was startled when her wife entered her workplace. Sara had passed Gary without even saying hello. "You lied to me. Gary informed me that you did not eat the food I sent and it was the exact opposite that you said in that message." Ava swallowed, somewhat guilty. She did not want to deceive her wife, but she knew perfectly well that Sara was worried about her situation and wanted to calm her down with false words._

_"I can't, there is still a lot to finish." She tried to find some excuse, however no explanation was firm enough in the face of her wife's blue irises._

_"Aves, no." Interrupted, trying the best not to sound harsh. "See the dark circles under your eyes, please. You haven't slept well in days, and I see that you're not even eating." She sighed, each hand reaching each side of her shoulders. "You need a break, dear."_

_"I'd love to, Sara. I swear I would love to take the time for both of us, Nora and Kara. However, running a business is not easy and I cannot afford to take a break." Sara smiled, shaking her head slightly._

_"You know you need it. Your head is not in place, Aves." Her tone became sweet, her fingers leaving her wife's shoulders as they rose to her defined jaw. "If you don't relax at least for a few hours, working so hard won't do much. They will not come out as perfect as they should be." She pushed a rebellious lock away from the larger woman's eyes, placing it behind her ear. "Please…" She planted a kiss on her chin. "Listen to me once, stubborn. I know you're always right, but today is an exception."_

_"You know I won't stop this habit, don't you?" She arched her thick right eyebrow, which Sara was extremely passionate about. Sara consented, closing her lids slightly as she opened them again._

_"I will make you stop this habit then." She murmured firmly. Ava Sharpa shrugged, letting out a small breath. At that moment, there was no way to win that battle. Sara was going to drag her, and Lance was strong enough for that. "Are you going to have a short break or do I have to do it the hard way, Ava?"_

_"Okay, I won't insist anymore. I know that my stubbornness does not overcome this insistent side of you." Rolled the greenish irises. Sara celebrated, jumping happily. "Babe..."_

_"Yes my dear?" Sara's eyes returned to the CEO. Hearing her stomach growl and her cheeks flush, Sara smiled, already knowing what Ava was going to say._

_"Can we go…"_

_"At the Big Belly Burger?" Completed the delegate, pulling a positive wave from the woman. "Sure, Aves. All for you." Getting up, Sara raised one of her hands to be taken by the eldest. "I love you, Aves."_

_"I love you too, Sara Sharpe Lance."_

"Why are you laughing, Ava Sharpe? I'm not kidding, your situation is getting serious, Ava. Don't take it lightly." Scolded the younger woman. Ava touched her face, taking some of her bravery away.

"I was just… thinking about how much you haven't changed. Two years ago, you had acted the same way when you found out that I lied about lunch. The crease on your forehead appears at the moment when you are slightly angry with me. It's adorable… and nostalgic. I missed those nights." She said sadly. Sara's expression changed and she bit her bottom lip, also hurt.

"I'm so sorry." She asked in a whisper.

"It's not your fault, Sara." Ava said stoically. Sara nodded, agreeing with her wife's claim. Laying her face on the breast of the largest, Lance chose to destroy that sadness.

"Are we still going to dinner at your sister's house, huh?" Asked, curiosity breaking the heavy climate of the previous moment. Ava confirmed. "Do we need to look for a dish to take? Snacks are not a bad idea."

"They really aren't." Ava laughed sweetly.

"Will you promise me that you will eat tonight?" The sudden questioning made Ava lose her words. The only thing able to perform at that moment was to promise that I would eat. "Great. I don't want you to be sick, okay? I hate to see you this way."

"I promise I'll have dinner tonight, and I won't drink that much." Sara was happy with that line. "I love you dear. Thank you for being by my side and putting up with my stubbornness."

"Always, Aves..."

[…]

"Wine or whiskey?" Zari asked, her body located at the door that connected the kitchen and the living room. Ava threatened to speak, but was cut off by her wife.

"A glass of wine for me and a glass of water for your sister, Zari." Ava's eyes widened, incredulous at the words of the delegate. Laurel and Felicity laughed at the chief's bossy tone and Ava crossed her arms, completely sulking. "She drank nothing but whiskey, her share of alcohol has already reached the limit."

"Ava alcoholic Sharpe." Felicity joked, her head lying on her wife's chest. "She has always been since high school. Sometimes I wonder how bad her wife's liver must be, Sara." She mocked. Burying herself in her sister's sofa cushions and pulling away from Sara, Ava frowned.

"Ava pulled the Nasreen side of the family." Zari, with four glasses in one hand and two glasses in the other. The youngest Sharpe returned to the kitchen, then picked up the drinks. But, before leaving that place, put the savory pie in the oven to bake. "Wine for me, Charls, Laurel and Sara, water for Ava and lemonade for Felicity." She put the drinks in the respective glasses, sitting on the other sofa in the house while she felt herself being hugged by her wife. Charlie had wrapped her arms around Zari's firm waist.

"Ah, I brought snacks." Sara took a bag of snacks from Ava's bag, giving it to her sister-in-law. "One of the portions is Ava, Z. She also didn't eat all day." Explained the CEO again.

"Are you really defaming me? I thought this game night was for fun, not to be unmasked by my own wife." Growled Ava Sharpe in the corner of the sofa, somewhat infuriated by the lack of alcohol. It was not fair to see everyone enjoying their babies while she was forced to consume only water.

"But Sara is right to tell me, Ava." Zari defended the delegate. "And I think your horrible habit had changed." She whispered at last, gently rolling her own sockets. Laurel took two playing cards out of her pocket, tossing them in the center.

"We played Detective on the last night of games. By order, tonight's cards." Laurel said. "And the Lance-Smoak duo will end anyone in this room." Felicity and Laurel exchanged a hi-five, the conviction squandered in both features.

"Do you really remember our last night of games?" Sara was half incredulous. "That was two years ago, Laur." Blinking Laurel nodded. "I will never doubt your memory again."

"Wait, are you really saying that your team will win? Do not be fooled, the Tarazi-Jiwe team who will win." It was the turn of Zari and Charlie's hands to collide.

"When the children stop fighting, we will both teach how to do it." Sara shrugged, slowly sipping some of her wine. "Play it now and the first pair to reach 2,000 points will face us." The other four women consented.

Charlie cleaned the center of the room, removing the ornaments from the glass and placing them on the floor. Charlie, Zari, Laurel and Felicity sat on the floor. Zari facing Charlie and Laurel facing Felicity, whose Smoak had fetched a pillow and placed it between her and the floor. Ava and Sara continued on the couch, watching the confrontation.

Felicity separated the dead while Charlie split the living. The match then started and the Sharpe-Lance couple served as an audience for the other two couples. Ava cheering for Zari and Sara for their older sister. As it was a silent game, there was not much noise in the room. Sometimes Laurel would make small curses for a wrong decision and Charlie would laugh at Zari's furious grimace.

Sara, after the second glass of wine, chose to go to the bathroom. In the meantime, the pie was ready and Zari asked the CEO to turn the oven off. Ava then got off the couch, headed for the kitchen.

The blonde with emerald orbits turned off the oven, looking for a glove to remove the tray from the grill. Putting it on the table and covering it with a cloth, Ava threatened to leave the kitchen, however the need for whiskey invaded her. A little sip wouldn't kill her.

Opening the refrigerator, Ava picked up the bottle full of whiskey and moved around the place, moving to the cupboard in order to have a glass. Before she could fill the glass object with the liquid, Sara was there. Her mother's stern expression.

Noticing that she had been caught, Ava moaned frustrated by such unhappiness and dropped her drink and glass on the counter. Sara was still serious, waiting for Ava's explanation of the hidden drinking attempt.

"Please, just one glass, Babe." Begged, compulsive addiction to her whiskey. Denying, Sara stirred up Ava's sadness. “You are so mean, Sara. A glass will not change the situation." She made a little pout. Approaching her wife, Sara put her hands on the older woman's waist. "I'm sad with you."

"I know, honey, but I'm doing it for your good. You drank all day, you need a little break, right?" Sara was soft, trying to make her understand why not let her drink. "Just tonight, okay?" Giving up insisting, Ava consented, allowing herself to be hugged by the wife. "Can we go back to the room? And do you promise not to try to steal whiskey again?" Ava waved. "Well, I trust you then." She hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's get back to the game. It is almost time for our victory, dear."

Ava and Sara couldn't even touch the room in peace, since an angry scream escaped Laurel Lance. The scene was funny. Laurel had a hot smoke coming out of her head and ears, indicating anger at the defeat, Zari was celebrating in a random dance created by herself and Felicity and Charlie could only laugh at the situation. They laughed out loud as if the best joke in the world had been told.

"Did Zari win?" Sara said. Another growl came from her older sister. "Yeah, I think Zari won." Murmured the detective at last, her mouth close to her wife's ear. Ava laughed, waving. The two admired the rivalry of both women.

"Z, you're irritating Laurel even more…" Hiding her laughter, Charlie touched her competitive wife's hand. However Zari just ignored it, continuing the improvised choreography. "Zari, you really are not a good person." She shook her head.

"Now it's time to remove my dear sister and the hot blonde detective." Receiving serious looks from Ava and Charlie for the simple compliment, Zari continued. "Come, sit down. I want to have a complete dinner because of my victory." Felicity and Laurel returned to the couch, making room for Ava and Sara. "Are you ready, Sharpe Lance?"

"I was born prepared, Tarazi Jiwe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back later with chapter 15
> 
> Spoiler alert: Supercorp finally happens, guys :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp happens. And strange things too...

**July 31, 2018 - Tuesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Aves..." Sara Lance called, combing the huge bed of the double room with one hand while having the other arm wrapped around a comfortable pillow. She sighed when she felt her wife's absence, snorting frustrated by such a lack of presence. It was good to wake up in Ava's arms.

Her phone rang, startling her from sleepiness, and Sara took a deep breath. She didn't want to take that call, but the loud sound of the call was bothering her. Spotted the display of her digital alarm clock, she saw that the clock struck 5:40, and Sara wondered why someone called so early, thinking to ignore it. However, her curiosity screamed more than her laziness and Sara turned, looking for the device. It was Laurel.

"Laurel, what the hell?" She said.

"By God, Sara, don't you answer that fucking phone? Ava and I have called hundreds of times and you haven't answered." When mentioning her wife's name, Sara immediately woke up, sat apprehensively on the mattress.

"Laurel, where's Ava?" She asked apprehensively. Laurel's delay in responding caused a small panic attack in the youngest. "Laurel, I will not ask again." Hearing a loud sigh, Sara faced the seconds of silence.

"Please get ready and come to A.V.A. Everything is fine with your wife, but some things happened at the company and we need you now." Stammered the biggest.

"I'll be there in less than 15 minutes." Refuted the delegate, hanging up the call shortly thereafter. Looking for some clothes, Sara got dressed, walking to the entrance door of the residence. But before Sara left completely, Sara had left a written note to the two daughters, stating that she and Ava would be at the company if they woke up and the house was empty.

Exact 7 minutes passed when Sara parked the car in front of the A.V.A. Her heart missed a beat when she saw the five police cars just in front of the entrance and she didn't hesitate to abandon her own car, looking for her sister and wife.

"Laur, Aves!" Sara shouted, finally finding the two women. Laurel had her sister-in-law in her arms, playing with her golden hair in a comfortable affection, while Ava sobbed, crying streaming because of her anger. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Asked anxiously, startled by the CEO's tears. It was rare to see her in those moments.

Hearing her wife's voice, Ava pulled away from her sister-in-law, moving over to Sara. The delegate analyzed her. The greenish irises were red, covering the usual natural glow. Ava was trembling compulsively, her bottom lip being bitten by her teeth.

Then noticing her clothes, Sara realized that Ava was still wearing the sweatshirt set she had worn the night before. Taking a deep breath, Sara wrapped her wife in a consoling hug, running her fingers over the older woman's body. The aim of calming her down was her main goal.

"Shhh, it's okay, Aves." Shaking her slowly, Sara murmured. The youngest Lance, taking advantage of being in front of her sister, looked at her, silently inquiring what was happening.

"The company's newest merchandise has been stolen. 70% of the stocks of advanced technological weapons disappeared between 2 and 4 a.m." Laurel explained, taking a close look at her sister's wife. "All security cameras on the block have been disabled, especially A.V.A. Whoever was responsible was smart enough not to leave a trace." Sara sucked the inside of her cheek, the disbelief planted on her face.

"This isn't the worst yet." Whimpering, Ava took distance. Her crying had not stopped, but she was already calm to be able to narrate those simple prayers. Sara reached for one of her hands, interlacing her fingers against theirs. "The cancellation codes. Each type of weapon has a different deactivation code, and it is based on deactivating the object by the bearer of that code. And they took all the copies…" Ava shivered again, hate screaming from her chest. "The copies that were in my office, the copies that were in the room with the prototypes. All of them, and now there is no way to disable them."

"We've been investigating since 4:30. We found out about this robbery after a neighbor of the company saw the end of the robbery. He was annoyed by the annoying noise and, after long minutes, decided to see what was going on. That was when he saw the end of the assault and called the police station, but it was too late, they had already fled with the weapons." Completed the current delegate, drawing a frustrated moan from Ava.

"Laurel?" Laurel and Sara turned to Nate, who was investigating the perimeter of the stolen area of the company's warehouses. On your fingers, a simple paper with a small sequence of numbers. "You should see what I found."

Laurel picked up the paper, quickly thanking Nate. Her eyes, as well as Sara's blue sockets and Ava's greenish irises, fell on the numbers written on the paper.

_-2.5 / -2.6 - Ben Lockwood_

"What the hell does that mean?" Ava asked, trying to decipher the sequence of numbers.

"More codes from that man to solve. Nate, how are you going with the discovery of the other sentence? Deciphered something? "Nate shook his head. "Shit." She swore.

"Everything indicates that the warehouse doors were not broken down, there is no evidence of destruction in the various locks. And not even at the company's entrance door." Nate said again. "Whoever it is, he had the keys. And that worries me, because there are more traitors on the list. It would be impossible for just one person to orchestrate all of this without helpers." He sighed. "We put the warehouse security as a great suspect. He's not here and we haven't found any residue of violence. Either he was taken, or he assisted the theft."

"Thank you, Nate. Now go back to the warehouse, I will accompany you in a few seconds." She thanked again, watching Nate wave. He turned his heels and returned to the place requested by his boss. "Sara, take Ava home." Asked Laurel. "We take care to close the company. And our agents will keep an eye on the outskirts of the city, looking for any leads from these damned criminals."

"Laurel..." Ava tried to pronounce, but the cut came from Laurel.

"You won't help anything here, Ava," She interrupted, her stiffness surprising the couple. "Please just go home and rest." Her parted lips indicated that something was going to come out, however she stopped herself when she took more seriously from Laurel. Finally, she gave up, eliciting a winning laugh from the highest bidder. "Great. Sara, take care of her and show up at the police station later. Until then, I'll text if something serious happens."

"Thank you, Laur." Laurel nodded. Marching furiously, Ava sprinted towards her wife's car. Sara took a deep breath, Ava's hot head was hard to deal with. Sara felt her hatred for events from miles away. "See you later."

"Goodbye, Sah." Sara followed the CEO. Witnessing her anger, Sara wondered how she would approach Ava. Depending on her approach, she could make the situation worse.

"Aves" Sara called out to her, low and hesitant.

"Don't say anything, Sara. I just want to get home." The minor consented, unlocking her car. The stillness interfered with the car for minutes. Ava had her eyes on the sidewalk through the window, never looking at Sara. She squeezed both hands, making them fist-shaped, and the hardened tears rolled down her cheekbones.

They arrived at 6:15 in the morning. Nora was already awake, as was Kara. They thought of greeting their older mother, but Ava's fury startled them. Sara sent them a look, pleading for their daughters' silence, and entered the couple's room.

Ava sobbed, allowing herself to collapse her feigned patience. Sara understood her frustration perfectly. 70% of her wife's entire work had been carried out by bloody criminals, and what had been produced in months was reduced to almost nothing. It wasn't just a big loss for the company. 

"Aves?" Again, Sara called her. Fortunately she had not received the rudeness from her wife and she took it as a chance to continue. Approaching Sharpe, Sara lovingly wrapped the older woman's waist, planting a long kiss on her long hair. "I swear I'll find those responsible, okay?" She promised. "They won't get away from this theft."

"What irritates me the most is that there are chances of being the company's own workers." She broke the silence, stammering out the words. "They have worked with me for years, they have always shown themselves to be loyal to the company. I never imagined that they could betray me in the end."

"They will regret breaking your trust, Aves. They will never find a boss like you." Turning her around, Sara made Ava stand in front of her. "Me, Laurel and Nate will find them and make them stand trial for that, I promise you, Aves." Ava nodded. Sara brought her wife into her arms, hugging her tightly while letting her cry again. "Everything is fine, everything will be fine, Aves…" She guided her to the bed, making her lie on the mattress. The comfort of her arms was the only way to soothe her. "Sleep, my dear. I'll be here when you wake up." She said softly, rocking her until her sleep came. And it arrived, minutes later after Ava calmed down. Both fell asleep together. 

_"Aves..." Sara threw herself on the couch in her girlfriend's apartment, being ignored by Ava Sharpe. The girl had her notebook on her lap, going over the previous day's classes. And Sara was just frustrated that she was being rejected. "Aves..."_

_"Sara, please, I'm studying." Ava scolded her, listening to her huff. The older one then bit her bottom lip, stifling a laugh. "HEY!" Sharpe shouted when Sara removed the notebook from her possession._

_"You asked me to spend the afternoon with you and now you are unfounded in this damn notebook?" Sara was outraged. "I don't accept that, Ava Sharpe Tarazi." Ava spun the emeralds off her face. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Sharpe."_

_"Sara, love of my life and reason for my existence, you could give me my damn notebook." Lance frowned. "The faster I finish, the faster we can get out, Sara. And I swear I'll pay for all the ice cream you want."_

_"And donuts?!" Sara seemed to lose her provocative posture, winning an encouraging smile. Happy to have convinced her, Ava nodded. "Okay, but only with one condition." Ava waited for the suggestion. "I want a kiss from you, Aves. You haven't kissed me since I arrived."_

_"Your order is an order, Babe." Pronouncing, Ava brought her to a chaste peck, hitting her with that tender affection. Sara gasped, accepting that firm contact like a strong wave against the rocks in the sea._

_As soon as she left, when she was out of breath, Sara handed the notebook to the future CEO, snuggling on Sharpe's legs. She knew that Ava would not be finished anytime soon and chose to doze off until she finished her services. Trying to stop it would not do._

_Ava thanked her mentally for watching her calm down on her lap and, with one hand on her pen, Ava rummaged through Sara's golden hair with the fingers of her free hand, feeling the breath of the future delegate relax as the minutes passed. And then Ava smiled, she was so lucky to have Sara Lance in her life, and she would never deny that she was so lucky._

[…]

"For God." It was 9:30 a.m. when Laurel Lance arrived at her house. Laurel was tired, she woke up at 4:00 a.m. to go to the robbery and only left five hours later. She needed to doze for only half an hour, or she wouldn't be able to concentrate on work.

"Laur?" A Felicity Smoak entered the room, her gaze worried and afraid. She had been apprehensive since her daughter's mother left. Not only for Laurel, but mainly for her friend. She knew Ava must have been in bad shape since the discovery of the robbery at her company. "Dear, how are you? And Ava?"

"Ava is with Sara. She was devastated, she was crying a lot when I arrived. It must be awful to lose almost all of your work." Laurel nodded, wishing she could see her best friend. "And I'm fine, dear." Laurel reassured her wife, allowing Felicity to leave a peck. "I just need to sleep for a few minutes before returning to the police station. I'm exhausted, my head is killing me."

"I understand you, love." It was Felicity's turn to kiss her. "Take a shower while I prepare something fast for you to eat. As soon as you eat, you can sleep, dear." Laurel frowned.

"Do I really need a bath?" Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, I'll go. You are in charge, Mrs. Smoak." Rolled the orbits. "You are as bossy as my parents. I don't even know which of you three is the worst."

"Don't be ridiculous." Felicity tapped her on the shoulder. "Just go up and get ready. I'll be there in minutes." Consenting, Laurel passed Felicity, running to the top floor of her house. Felicity moved into the kitchen, trying to prepare a good meal for her wife.

Ten minutes passed when Felicity went up to the couple's room. With the omelet plate in her hand, Felicity entered the room, and was not surprised when Laurel was sleeping on the bed.

Sighing, the pregnant woman left the food on the dresser next to the bed. She moved slowly, lying behind the older Lance. Her arm wrapped around Laurel's waist and she sighed heavily.

"Sleep well, Laur." She murmured quietly, burying her face in the current delegate's newly wet hair. Minutes later, both women were already asleep.

On the other side of town, Kara was looking for Lena around the school. She finally found her outside the school, sitting on one of the garden benches while listening to loud music with her headphones.

"Lee?" Lena removed her headphones when listening to her, staring at Kara curiously. She turned off her cell phone, removing the backpack from the seat beside her. Kara sat in that empty place, taking a deep breath. She had rehearsed that conversation several times in her subconscious, but seeing those bright irises made her nervous. "Can we talk?"

"Of course… Of course!" Lena stammered. Kara took a deep breath, turning forward and avoiding a direct exchange of glances with the young brunette. Lena, sensing her best friend's tension, hesitated. She was afraid of what would come out of that conversation. "It's all right?"

"Do you really have feelings for me?" The sudden questioning surprised her. Lena swallowed the voice, which was stuck in her throat, and Luthor shrugged taking a deep breath. "Be 100% sincere, Lee. Do you really have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do." Refuted the girl, finally aiming her. Lena played with her own fingers. "For a long time. Maybe I always had emotions for you, Kar, but I only realized it after my first meeting with Jack." Kara's eyes widened. "Jack was self-centered, grotesque, mean. He talked about himself over and over, and when he finally praised me, he dared to say about my body. However I didn't care, I wasn't really listening. My mind had only one name... You." Kara blushed at the statement. "I wanted to be sharing a jar of ice cream with you, watching a sweet musical or a romantic comedy. I just wanted to be sleeping next to you, being covered by your arms, since you insist on leaving the air conditioner at 16°. I just wanted to be by your side, Kar.” Lena took her best friend's hands, smiling softly.

"It seems so surreal… You ignored me when I revealed myself to you." She murmured softly, however Lena had heard her. A sigh came from her lips, she was still guilty of the way she had treated Sharpe-Lance.

"I'm sorry about that, okay? When you confessed, my mind was lost in my innumerable feelings and my shield of protection was to raise a barrier between us. I'm sorry, but I needed to think and running was my only option."

"I have never felt so sad. When you told me about the date with Jack, I froze. I would tell you about my feelings that day…" It was Lena's turn to be surprised. She did not know. "But I didn't want to destroy your joy, so I preferred to hurt myself than to see you feel sorry for me."

"Kar…" Lena had broken her best friend's heart twice. And she hated herself for it.

"I asked mom Sara for advice the day after and…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Lena interrupted. "Did Aunt Sara return?" Kara nodded, sending her a guilty look for not having told her before. "Okay, forget it. Go ahead, Kar."

"She told me to open my heart and everything happened. You left and I couldn't concentrate more on the next classes. That's when I went up to the school balcony and met Alex Danvers. She was and is being a good friend." Lena assumed that Alex was the young redhead from the previous morning.

"I can never fully apologize for how I broke you, but I swear it was never intentional." Lena got out of her seat and slowly approached Kara, sitting on the teenager's legs. "I love you as much as you love me, Kara."

"If it's a dream, don't wake me, Lee," She babbled, closing his own lids tightly. Lena wandered her fingers over the blonde's jaw, causing her to open her eyes again. "Are you here?

"Yes, and I love you." She broke the distance slowly, her foreheads touching in warm contact. "I love you, Kara Sharpe Lance." The sincerity in Lena's voice made Kara not doubt whether it was real or not. It didn't even matter. Just having Lena there, Kara no longer needed anything.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor." Breaking the distance with that simple whisper, Kara kissed her. And the feeling of ecstasy rose through your veins like a drug. That was the power of Lena's lips, and the result would be addiction. Addiction to best friend.

She didn't dare wander her hands over Lena. She didn't want to, not when she could be abusing the moment. Kara continued to play with the hem of Lena's dress, deepening the kiss. However, unlike Kara, Lena took advantage of the action to meet her friend. And, by God, Kara was divine.

"I love you." Declared the brunette, then walking away. Kara didn't even have to say, Lena knew the answer by looking at her irises. Laying her face on Luthor's breasts, the youngest Sharpe-Lance took advantage of her perfume for long seconds.

"Come on, let's enjoy our break in the cafeteria." Kara said after minutes, making her get up. Standing, Kara reached for one of Lena's hands, interlacing her fingers with hers. "I want you to meet Alex."

"Oh!" Lena smiled. "I'd love to meet you." Together, embraced side by side, Lena and Kara walked into the school, the romantic aura around the two girls. Love had come that morning, and nothing would be able to break it.

[…]

"Charls?" Charlie left her chores on his MacBook when she heard her wife's call. She watched Zari Tarazi lie between her legs, her head resting on her stomach. "Hey." A bright smile came out, even through the tired look. Charlie played with the stylist's black hair, admiring her beauty.

"Are you okay, Z?" She asked softly, drawing a low sigh from it. She buried her head in the youngest belly, her hands playing with the hem of Jiwe's shirt. "How was the meeting?"

"It was exhausting. The meetings broke my head." Zari told her, a mess being left on the back of her neck. "The parades are close and I don't know how to solve everything. The responsibilities at the agency are on my shoulders and what I need most is to rest my mind."

"I understand your exhaustion, Z. When will the parade be?"

"At the end of august." She refuted, her voice being drowned out by her wife's womb. "And you will be my guest of honor." She stammered passionately, disengaging herself from her girlfriend's body as she rose to Charlie Tarazi Jiwe's lips. Every arm on either side of Charlie's thin body. "I missed you."

"Did you miss me, huh?" Charlie bit her bottom lip, heaving heavily when Tarazi's fingers wandered over her bare thighs. "We made love a few days ago, Z. And are you missing me already?"

"There's no way I can't miss your taste, Charls." She whispered, her mouth level with her ear. The hairs on the back of Charlie's neck stood on end and she felt herself soak with that simple provocative look. "You are the most delicious thing I've ever been able to taste." Charlie groaned softly. "You are so addictive, I could never get bored of you." Zari put her hands on the straps of her nightgown, moving them slowly down her arms. Charlie gasped with every little touch. "Do you want me, Charlie Jiwe? Do you want me to show you the size of my longing for you? Do you want my fingers to penetrate you all night, dear? Or do my lips look more tempting than my fingers?" Zari bit the back of his wife's neck, eliciting a loud groan from the radio host. "Tell me, Mrs. Jiwe."

"I just want you, Zari..." She said, digging her nails into the flesh of her back. "You can do whatever you want with me, Z. Just make me come all night." The request was impetuous, and Charlie's plea made Zari smile, then removed her wife's nightgown. Like a good wife, Zari did what she was asked to do, making Charlie call out her name for long and hot hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, the drama starts in the next chapter (only five chapters to the end). Prepare the heart hihihih
> 
> I wish a Happy Easter and see you on monday :)
> 
> Kisses <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara discovers Demien's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, people. How is your day? How was the Easter?

**August 6, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Sara Lance**

I entered the police station in firm steps, taking a deep breath in order to calm myself. The days went by so quickly that I couldn't even calculate. I was unable to find clues as to the whereabouts of the thieves who took my wife's goods.

I was losing my mind and didn't know how to solve that problem.

"Sara." I heard Nate's voice, the same withdrawing from my thoughts. I lifted my head, looking at him and waiting for him to continue. "We need to talk. Urgently." I nodded slowly, following him to his office. My sister was already in the room sitting on my best friend's chair. She gnawed on her fingers, somewhat apprehensive. Laurel and I hadn't relaxed since last week. "I discovered another secret John Constantine base. Unfortunately it was left two days ago." Nate explained, placing himself next to Laurel and leaning his body against the computer keyboard. "After investigating last night, I located him using the data of his features. He was living in a house across from the Amsterdam supermarket, in the lower parts of the city."

"Laurel." I got my sister's attention. "Please find two agents to accompany us and prepare the car." I ordered, hands on my hips in a confident posture. Laurel waved, leaving Nate's chair and running out. "Nate, continue."

"I opted to invade the security cameras of the establishment and searched the recordings of the days from july 31 to last night. Something about yesterday's recordings and today surprised me. You need to watch, Sara." Typing a series of words, Nate turned the monitor towards me giving me a view of what was happening on the object's screen. "That happened at 2:30 am this morning. And he hasn't returned since then."

I hardly recognized Nasreen Tarazi, whose protagonist was the scene. At the door of that house, Nasreen rang the doorbell, waiting for John to appear. She just didn't realize it was on her back, with a stick in one of her hands.

I widened my bluish irises when a blow was left on the top of her head, knocking her out heavily. Nasreen, completely passed out, was caught by John, who moved to the man's stolen car. He, then entering the passenger seat, started the car driving fast down the lanes of that street.

"Nasreen was taken... So the partnership must finally have ended." Nate agreed with a nod.

 _The Sharpe family must die. And I will do it for Demien Darhk, my leader._ I remembered those words found in the simple note from his former secret base and a shiver went up my spine. _Did John start his mission? Did he make Nasreen his first victim?_

"I need to go, Nate." I murmured softly. "I'll be with Laurel at the Amsterdam supermarket. I'll be back when we're done." I didn't even wait for your goodbye, since I moved quickly to the police station parking lot, where Laurel would be waiting for me.

If it were true, if Nasreen Tarazi was dead, my family was at serious risk. With every second that passed, my heart was shrinking in my chest and my fingers were sweating. I was anxious, nervous. I needed to find that damn man before something bad happened. I just prayed that it would all be over.

"Can we go?" Laurel asked when she saw me. Beside her, Agent Gideon and Agent Rip Hunter were already at their posts. With a wave of my hands, I asked the three of them to get into the car. Laurel and I got into the front seats and Laurel searched the car's GPS address, finding it. She then drove through the streets of Starling City.

It didn't take long to get to John's base. We parked the car in a previous block and left, walking along the sidewalk.

"The door is not closed?" Laurel murmured when we stood in front of the door of that house. The residence was not large, far from it. It looked like a small cottage on an isolated island. The rustic colors and size were the main reasons.

"Agent Gideon, Agent Hunter." I gestured. Both of them, understanding my action, took up their weapons, carrying them. Hearing the sound of loading, I turned the door handle, opening it slowly.

The house was dark, even though it was daytime, and closed. I reached for the flashlight in my pocket, turning it on and wandering around the corners of the hut's only room. There was nothing, and no sign of human existence. Sighing, I pointed to the window next to Laurel who walked over to it, opening the curtains and brightening the room.

There were empty whiskey bottles on the floor next to a fluid-soiled mattress. I made a disgusted face when I saw the spots. That man was far from hygienic. Laurel also looked at me with disgust in her eyes.

"Look for clues." Laurel asked. Gideon and Hunter consented, moving to random locations in the dwelling. I turned my body towards something that caught my attention and started my search.

We spent long minutes searching the home. There were no clues, even though the house was not empty like the last one we were. Constantine was smart, he always seemed to be one step ahead of me. And that frustrated me.

"Mrs. Lance, look what I found." Gideon took me out of my reverie. Laurel and I moved to the young agent, who held out a role in my direction. "I found it on the inside of the mattress."

"What's written? Is it in codes again?" Laurel asked me watching my bored face when opening the paper. I waved, handing him the object in my hands.

_Qqyojfl Afrv - 16 nbmmjb_

_Lxrfmkyi Afrv - 12 nbmmjb_

_Ablqyi Afrv - 04 nbmmjb_

_Elreyk Afrv - 02 nbmmjb - Demien Darhk_

"HELL!" I swore placing both my hands on my hair. Laurel sent me a quiet look, asking me to calm down. Before I could calm down, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up reading my best friend's name on the display. "Agent Heywood, tell me."

"I finally translated the codes!" Nate exclaimed on the other end of the call, his enthusiasm reaching me. "Sara, come urgently. I translated the codes and I need your presence. Something bad will happen."

"I'll be here in a few minutes, Nate." I hung up the call, having the attention of my sister and the other two agents who accompanied us. "We need to get back to the station now, Laurel. Now!"

\-------

"Nate, tell me what you found out." I entered your room, with Laurel by my side, and took your chair to sit.

"I spent the last few weeks looking for information about different languages and symbols thinking I would find something, but nothing came in my searches. I thought and rethought and almost giving up trying to solve this mystery. That was when, while I was analyzing the way the letters were aligned in a sentence, I discovered what the sentences said." Nate rested his fingers on his computer keyboard, typing. "Each word was organized with two letters and three letters less respectively. That is, applying this organization, I found out what the phrases were."

_Ub yoc ocxbv_   
** _We are ready_ **

"We are ready?" I stammered trying to understand what that phrase meant. My eyebrows are slightly arched and my scar is exposed on the top of my head.

"It's not just that." Nate typed the sequence of numbers that he found.

_-2,5/2,6_   
**_08/09 - August, 9th_ **

"Nine of August… That is three days from now." Nate commented, getting closer to the computer screen. Remembering the paper I had found a few minutes ago, I removed it from my pocket and handed it to Nate in order to be deciphered.

"Nate, translate what's here." I ordered. My best friend took the paper, seeing what was written, and typed the sequence quickly revealing the translation of that code.

_Qqyojfld Afrv - 16 nbmmjb_   
**_Starling City - 39 people_ **

_Lxrfmkyi Afrv - 12 nbmmjb_   
**_National City - 35 people_ **

_Ablqyi Afrv - 04 nbmmjb_   
**_Central City - 27 people_ **

_Elreyj Afrv - 02 nbmmjb_   
**_Gotham City - 25 people_ **

"Nate, make a call to Mr. Queen, now." Nate shook his head positively, initiating a video call through his computer. I was desperate. What I feared was finally happening and Starling City could be experiencing serious problems in the next few days.

"Sara…?" Laurel frowned.

"Think with me, Laurel... Demien Darhk's plan has always been to conquer the four main cities in our state and acquire their wealth. Since it cannot achieve this democratically, force is the only way to subdue cities. He is looking for more allies for his insane plan, and apparently he has succeeded in that quest." My sister listened to me attentively. "The theft of Ava's merchandise. He needed weapons to arm his allies, but not any weapons, just the best on the market today.

"Are you saying that Demien Darhk is planning a civil war?" Questioned apprehensively. I took a deep breath, allowing my shoulders to fall slowly. "He's not crazy enough, is he?"

"Mrs. Lance?" Oliver answered the video call, causing me to remove my attention from Laurel and fall on my current boss. "Did you discover something?" He asked, a serious expression dominating him.

"Yes, I found out, and the situation is more horrible than it seems." I told everything that happened that week, including the translations of the codes and the discovery about Nasreen Tarazi and John Constantine. Oliver, beside Mick, Kate, Cat and Barry, listened carefully. My boss still looking calm while my other partners were dark.

"Miss Kane, call our agents and report on the whole situation. Mr. Rory, prepare the jets. Miss Grant and Mr Allen, communicate with our superiors, we need to inform you of what will happen." They followed our chief's orders, moving to their respective places. "Mrs. Lance, we will be in Starling City at dawn. Do not be late."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded positively.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Lance. Take care." My boss hung up the video call, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye. I laughed lightly at that act, even though I was tense.

"Oliver Queen continues with her usual coldness." Laurel quipped. I shrugged then agreeing with my older sister.

[…]

**August 7, 2018 - Tuesday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

It was 12:20 am when Ava Sharpe heard her bedroom door slam gently. Smelling her wife's perfume, the older woman got up, somewhat sleepy, sitting on the mattress.

"Hey…" Ava commented, her voice dripping from her lips in a sleepy manner. Sara allowed herself to smile for the first time that day. Her wife was adorable when she just woke up. "What happened?"

"I don't know how to say... Starling City has never been there before." Sara took a deep breath, kneeling beside the CEO. Scratching her greenish eyes, Ava stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "The city is about to be attacked."

"What?!" The Sharpe exclaimed, finally waking up from her sleepiness. "Sara, what do you mean?"

"Demien Darhk intends to take the city by force." She refuted, her hands taking the sheet of the bed and his fingers tightening that cloth. "The date set will be two days from now, August 9th." Ava's heart shook with concern.

"What will you do? The FBI, the government of all four cities?" Ava touched her knee gently, arching one eyebrow. "It is not possible that they will let that happen." Indignation hit her face.

"No, never." The delegate countered. "But we won't be able to stop them right now. A civil war is about to happen, and the state is afraid of what will happen. I am afraid." Sara let her serious features fall from her face and Ava saw a terrified glint in her wife's blue irises. Ava came over, taking both hands of her woman.

"Hey…"

"I don't want to imagine..." Sara swallowed, her voice trailing down her throat. Then a single tear formed in one of Lance's orbits. "I can't imagine what will happen if we lose." The CEO felt Sara tremble against his touch. "Ava, Demien intends to destroy the Sharpe family. Destroy you, our daughters, your sister. I couldn't rest if that happened."

"Babe, don't think so..."

"Chances are Nasreen was the first victim." Sara blurted out, surprising the older woman. "Nasreen was taken by Constantine and I didn't find out where she was. I fear that the same thing will happen to you, I would never forgive myself if…"

"Shh, no, Babe." Ava embraced her in a hug, still frightened by the revelations of the youngest. She needed to be strong for her wife, especially when the world was on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, Babe." She murmured over her head, planting a kiss over her blond hair.

"Y-you... I can't lose my family again... I..." Ava shut her up, her fingers positioned on her lips, preventing her from continuing. Ava was also afraid. Oh God, Sharpe was scared to death. But she knew she needed to remain calm, to continue with her tranquility, even though she wanted to fall apart like her wife.

Sara would be at the forefront of that civil war. There was a high chance that something bad would happen to your wife during the conflict. And Ava couldn't have those negative thoughts.

"Come, lie with me." Pulling her gently, Ava rested against the headboard, placing her against his chest. Tears, which could not be counted, ran down Lance's cheeks, staining Ava's pajamas. "Don't cry, don't cry, Babe. We'll be fine at the end of it."

"Y-you can't promise that." Sara stammered out of tears, digging her fingers into the top of her pajamas. Ava took a deep breath, knowing it wasn't a lie.

"We need to believe that, Babe." She held her tightly in his arms. "Faith is important, and I have faith that we will meet when this mess ends." Ava kissed her forehead. "Pinky Swear?"

"Pink Swear." Sara could whisper from her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara Sharpe Lance."

[…]

"Mr. Queen and his agents are in the main room of the police station." Nate entered Laurel Lance's office, which had her younger sister by her side, reporting on the presence of the FBI chief, delegates from the other three cities and the main police officers in each municipality. Sara waved, following her best friend into the crowded room.

"Sara." Barry was the first to greet, a certain nostalgia on his face. Barry was amazing at welcoming her, as was Kate Kane, when Sara arrived at the secret base two years ago, still broken from leaving her family. Barry would be happy to see her if it weren't for the current situation. "Hey." He waved amicably.

"Blondie, I missed you." Kate approached, taking her great friend to a hug. Sara returned it quickly. "And I want to meet your wife, blonde."

"Don't be stupid, Kane." She murmured in response. Cat and Mick broke the distance, both serious as a result of what was going on, but Cat still sent her a weak smile, also greeting. "Cat, hi." Sara broke the hug with Kate, addressing Grant.

"Greetings are over, guys. We need to devise a strategy, a plan to fight them without taking any chances." Oliver Queen interrupted them, your arms crossed and your features hard as a stone.

"Mr. Queen?" Laurel took a step forward. "May I suggest?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lance." Oliver gave her speech permission.

"It is advisable to place a curfew in the city. They need to stay in their homes for the safety signal." The oldest Lance uttered, gaining confirmation from the FBI chief.

"We will do that, Mrs. Lance. One more suggestion?" He raised an eyebrow. Laurel denied it, and it was Sara's turn to speak.

"The city... We can't be taken by surprise, Mr. Queen." Said Sara. "We need groups in the city perimeters, guarding Demien's invasion. We don't know whether he will split his allies into teams like us, or whether they will attack us together."

"Mr. Heywood, connect me with your father. The curfew needs to be planted across the city this afternoon." Nate nodded, moving to his office to complete that mandate. Kate crossed her arms, positioning herself next to the blonde.

"And how do we do to turn off the weapons without the deactivation codes?" Kate asked, turning to Sharpe-Lance.

"Ava could work on a method? She, who built them, could find a way to self-destruct them, right?" Cat Grant asked softly. Sara looked at the floor. She did not want to involve her wife in that situation, however she knew that her help was needed.

"I could talk to her about this possibility. Ava will clearly help with that." Finally, she chose to say those words.

"Great, Mrs. Lance." Oliver shook his head positively. "Now we will separate the teams for the perimeters. The sooner we resolve this, the less we are at risk of something going wrong until the 9th."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: The shit will come in the next chapters and things will get tense...
> 
> See you tomorrow, guys ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The civil war begins and the Sharpe family is in danger

**August 9, 2018 - Thursday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"We're in position, Director Queen." Said Sara, being in position at the north entrance of the city. She had Laurel by her side, accompanied by several Starling City policemen and FBI agents. They were divided into four groups, each at each entrance to the city. Cat Grant and Kate Kane at the east entrance, Mick Rory and Barry Allen at the west entrance and Oliver Queen at the south entrance.

"Great. Let me know about any serious event." Warned the FBI director hanging up the call. Laurel looked at her sister, ordering the agents to stand guard before approaching the detective.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asked, finding the blue irises of the youngest. Sara sighed carrying her chosen weapons. There was an assault rifle with a suppressor on the hood of one of the vehicles and a pistol.

"No." Sara refuted, a faint smile which never reached her eyes left her lips. "I'm scared about what will happen in a few minutes, Laurel. I do not want to imagine what the consequences of this conflict will be." She shivered slightly. Laurel nodded, understanding her sister's words. "By God, my family's life is at stake. Ava, Nora, Kara. I will not forgive myself if Demien Darhk touches a single finger in my wife and daughters."

"I get it." It was the only thing you could say. "Where is Ava?"

"A.V.A. She is trying her hardest to find a way to deactivate her productions without the deactivation code." She refuted, abandoning the objects aside while she allowed herself to face Laurel. "Nora and Kara are with Zari, Felicity and Charlie. I left them before I came, I didn't want them to be alone. There are two agents accompanied by the girls, all security is necessary."

"You did well." Laurel babbled. Sara consented taking a deep breath. Her eyes fell on the technological clock on her younger sister's wrist and a raised eyebrow formed on her face. "What is it?"

"It is a device given by Ava." She replied, showing the device to the current delegate. "She gave it to me earlier when I left her at the company. Ava knew I would be concerned and adapted one of my watches to be able to send me an alert to any sign of Demien's appearance at the company."

_"Babe?" Before she could leave the wife's room, Sara heard Ava's call turning to face her. Ava caught a mixture of feelings in those blue irises and her heart broke into several pieces. She couldn't stand the lack of brightness in those immense orbits lit up like planets. "I have something to give you."_

_"Ava ..." Ava shut her up, her index finger resting on the detective's lips._

_"I don't want you to worry about me while you're on the front line, Babe." Taking the bracelet out of her pocket, Ava took her wife's right arm placing the object on her wrist. "The bracelet will be whistled by me if I am in danger. There is a button in my pocket, which is connected to the watch."_

_"Aves…" Again, Sara was interrupted by her wife._

_"I love you." The statement was sudden, but sincere. And a weak smile emanated from the CEO's lips. Sara was only able to return the deed. "And I'll be here when it's all over." Ava linked her fingers against the fingers of Sara's hand. "Please come back to me, Sara."_

_"I swear I'll try." Sara came over, resting her forehead on Ava's. Sighing, Ava closed her eyelids, smelling Sara's soft scent penetrating her nostrils. If this was the last time, Ava needed to make the most of it. Sara's touch, Sara's scent, Sara's taste. "I love you too." Sliding her fingers to the back of her wife's neck, Sara smoothed that area. The contact making her shiver._

_The kiss then happened. Ava couldn't stand the distance and her lips touched. The tears of both women mingled throughout the action, which finally fell after a long time._

_Lance's weeping ran furiously over her cheeks, yet she was unable to interrupt that act. She needed that kiss, needed her love, needed her affection. She needed Ava Sharpe Lance as if it were a last time._

_Ava ran through her wife's tense muscles, noticing the distress in her bones. Sighing, she lifted her lips to the back of the young woman's neck, kisses being deposited on the curve in that region pulling out the little detective moans._

_"Please, please... We don't have that much time left, Aves..." Sara purred, Ava's provocations making her mumble those words. "Without foreplay, I beg you. I need you, I need you now, Ava.” Sharpe caught the plea in her words and consented, reversing positions._

_Sitting her wife on her desk, her lips were crushed against Sara's. The feeling of home, Sara loved that emotion. Ava made her forget about any problem, fear or trembling. Ava was her rock, her ground. With Sharpe, she knew the world around was not impossible._

_"Let me take off your uniform, Babe." Whispering against her ear, Ava brought her fingers up to the zipper of the garment on her back, bringing it down. Along with the zipper, the CEO slid the suit down too. It wouldn’t mess up the situation. "You are so beautiful." Praised Ava, nibbling at the breasts covered by the detective's bra. Feeling wet with the compliment added to the simple act, Sara squeezed the wood on the table, her thumb aching from the intensity of the squeeze._

_"Aves..."_

_"Shhh, I get it. I will take care of you now." Moving to Lance's zipper, Ava opened it, watching the straps of the underwear slip over her shoulders. Leaning down then, her lips lovingly capturing one of her wife's breasts._

_"A-ava, ah!" Arching her body immediately, Sara allowed a loud groan to come out, her eyelids closing tightly, that action caused by the energy that had gone up through her body. Another growl left her and Ava took that sound as confirmation to continue. Her tongue running through the valley of her breasts._

_Ava then grabbed her right nipple licking it slowly, and took the time to nibble the nipple of her breast gently, her nails roaming her wife's abdomen, leaving marks all the way. Ava felt her shiver with her bites, felt her go crazy with her sweet touches, felt her curse with every passionate murmur._

_"Please..." Sara begged, tears wanting to run down her irises. "Fuck, Ava, I need your fingers on me. By God, invade me. Penetrate me and make me come, please..." Ava nodded. She waved, wanting to destroy that anguish. Dropping her hands down Lance's stomach, Ava reached for her crotch, sliding one hand into her panties. Having her intimacy touched by Ava, Sara sighed._

_Her fingers started to rub Sara's clitoris before penetrating her. And with both fingers deeper and deeper, more groans echoed from Lance. Moan those who resembled a magnificent song._

_"I love you, I love you…" The little woman murmured, her mouth against the CEO's ear. "I can't lose you, Aves. I can't…" She whimpered, watching Ava step up the act as she arched against the older woman's fingers._

_Sara was ecstatic. The walls of her vagina squeezed her wife's fingers and, oh dear, Sara was so tight. Sara's hips sway forward, pressing even more intimacy against the CEO._

_"I will always be here." Ava smiled._

_"Pinky Swear?" Sara allowed herself to ask from among her moans, watching the emotion rise in her wife's expression._

_"Pinky Swear, Babe."_

Silence fell and Laurel wished she could stroke her sister. She knew, and understood, Sara's feelings at that moment. The younger woman had the weight of the world on her back. Not only was her city in danger, but so was her family. And Laurel's heart sank inside her chest.

"They are coming!" Nate exclaimed, removing the binoculars from his eyes. "They are approaching and are together in a single group." He informed, earning a wave from Sara. By contacting Oliver Queen, the FBI chief had informed them that they would arrive at the north entrance in a few minutes.

"Is there any sign of Demien Darhk?" Sara received denial from her best friend.

"Get ready, everyone! In positions!" Laurel shouted. Sara followed her sister, regaining her seriousness. She wouldn't lose her head, she couldn't.

Her body became tense, all of her muscles cracking from the pressure. Her eyes did not leave the horizon, the anxiety for the approach of the enemy fleet causing a painful throb. Sara hadn't even noticed the arrival of the other agents, including Oliver Queen. Its concentration entirely on the border.

"Sara…: Sara woke up with Kate Kane's voice in her ear. Kane sent her a comforting look, placing one of her hands under Lance's shoulder gently squeezing that area.

"I will be fine." She took a deep breath, straightening up seconds later. Oliver took the first front line, the heavy shield in one hand, and bowed slightly to the agents.

"Try your hardest not to kill, just neutralize. They are still civilians." Ordered Director Queen, watching them consent. The appearance of the enemy squad finally came after long seconds and Oliver took a step forward, the words coming out of his mouth in a loud exclamation. "I ask you to surrender and stay away or we will be forced to attack you!" But they didn't seem to back down. On the contrary, the group only advanced, technological weapons already turned on and activated. "YOU DON'T GIVE US ANOTHER CHOICE! FIRE!" Oliver gestured, starting the exchange of fire between the agents and the enemy troops.

Kara was entwined with her older sister in the sofa in the Tarazi-Jiwe residence, both whining and praying to heaven that it would all be over soon, and that their mothers and aunt would not be hurt in the process. The house was close to the confrontation site and the girls could hear the sounds of the gunshots clearly, shuddering with the violent noise.

"Take a deep breath, take a deep breath, dear." Nora roamed her fingers through her sister's golden hair, trying to calm her down. "They'll be fine, we'll be fine." Her voice weakened, the same lost in his throat.

"Nora..." Kara tried, but the dread was so great being able to interrupt her thoughts. She couldn't form a single sentence without wavering. "I am scared." Nora nodded. She knew Kara's fear, she shared that emotion.

"Shhh, I'm with you, dear." Kissing your hair, Nora promised. She would never abandon her sister. She would never stop being strong for her sister. Kara was the most precious thing in her entire life and protecting her will always be her first priority. "I promise, I promise." She murmured against her hair sending her affection in order to appease the youngest's despair.

"Please don't do anything!" Nora and Kara heard the desperate screams of their aunt, Zari Tarazi, both immediately standing up. Nora and Kara stared at each other, not sure if they would see what had happened or remain in the same room.

However, they did not have to run to the kitchen. Not when Desmond and Carter made their appearance in the room, each aiming his gun at the three older women, who were a little ahead. Felicity was tense and Charlie, watching her, worried about Lacey. The Smoak could not go through stress. Beside Charlie, Zari looked at her nieces biting her lower lip in concern. 

"The family is all together, great." Desmond said. "I didn't have to waste my time hunting those damn worms." He gritted his own teeth. "You two, sit down and don't you dare leave." Desmond pointed the barrel of his gun at the sofa in the living room, ordering Felicity and Charlie to sit down. "Carter, bring the two Sharpe-Lance children to me." Carter agreed, approaching the pair of sisters in order to bring them close to Desmond. Nora swallowed, taking a tiny step forward, the instinct to protect her younger sister.

"Come on, girls." Carter guided them to Desmond placing them beside Zari.

"I hope they don't move, not before we leave this house." Desmond threatened rudely, aiming his pistol at the other two women. "Take them to the car, Carter." Desmond ordered. Again, Carter waved, driving them to the car outside the house. When Carter returned, after locking them in the car, Desmond finally allowed himself to leave the house, leaving them dark and dreadful on the sofa.

Driving to A.V.A, James and Otis sang a random music in the front seats. Zari had both eyebrows raised questioning who are that two men. But, in addition to curiosity, Zari feared for her nieces. Your heart pounding fast.

The car parked minutes after the front of the company and Demien Darhk was at the entrance of the immense company, two guards passed out on the floor and Demien among both bodies. He had a cynical smile, as well as being able to get goosebumps from the three women.

"I'll take it from here. Watch the company entrance and kill any enemy that tries to pass." Demien informed, removing one of the technological weapons made by Ava from his belt. "You three, follow me without complaint, or I will end you before the time." They shivered, not daring to deny it. He already knew the exact way to Ava Sharpe's office, the same taught by Nasreen Tarazi before he sent John Constantine to eliminate it.

While Demien was making his route, Ava was in her office. Her greenish irises never leaving her computer screen, a series of codes being written by Ava. The CEO was frustrated, worried and somewhat proud, - yes, proud to have noticed for the first time how efficient the her productions - but she had no time for sentimentality.

She needed to find a way to end that conflict. It was now or never.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She groaned holding herself up not to punch the device in front of her.

"Don't stress, Mrs. Sharpe. Your time is near." Ava swallowed when the voice caught her suddenly. The sound of the tech weapon being turned on startled her and Ava took a deep breath. "Turn around, Ava Sharpe." The CEO turned, however, after sending a call to her wife pressing the button, which connected with the watch given to Lance.

"Kara, Nora, Zari ?!" Ava widened her sockets as soon as she faced Demien Darhk, meeting her daughters and sister. Behind three, Demien had his gun on those women. "You… how were you caught…? I thought that Sara had sent agents to protect them and…"

"SHUT UP!" Demien shouted causing Ava Sharpe to silence. Its greenish sockets flashed with untouched tears. Panic had invaded Ava, and she had never felt so dark before. "Great! Now collaborate with me and give me access to all your coffers, Ava Sharpe. And don't think of cheating me."

"And I…"

"Tell me or I'll empty all my ammo! Kara shivered holding herself back from whimpering. Ava felt like the air was leaving her lungs, her family was in danger because of her last name. And her mind was not centered on her brain, she could not reason, watching her daughters and sister being personally threatened.

"I will access, I will access! I promise I will!" She shouted, distressed and desperate. Smiling victoriously, Demien turned her face to her computer and Ava quickly understood what it meant, moving quickly to the device to use it.

Meanwhile, in the confrontation field, Sara had felt a tremor coming from her wrist. It was her watch showing her that Demien Darhk had invaded A.V.A. And horror and panic graced Sara Lance's face.

"Laurel! Demien is in the company!" Avoiding stray bullets, with her body behind the vehicle, Sara shouted at her sister being watched by her. Laurel stood up for a few seconds firing at the enemy army a few feet away. She went back to kneel behind one of the police cars, reloading her pistol. "I need to go there!"

"Sara, I don't think it's a good idea! Please don't go now! We cannot leave the field of fire. You will be alone if you go." Laurel pleaded, pain shining in her eyes. Sara sighed, looking for a shield which was on the floor.

"I will stop Demien, Laurel. As long as I have this chance, I will not throw it away." The determination in the blue lances of the youngest Lance made Laurel believe that she would never change that idea in the detective's mind. Sighing, the current delegate consented.

"Take care, Sara. I cannot lose you." Laurel stammered, wishing her luck. Sara waved standing up, with the shield in front of her, the same being responsible for stopping the stray bullets.

Dodging the enemy fleet's attention, Sara managed to escape, entering a street close to the last vehicle. She then allowed herself to breathe for long seconds leaving the huge shield on the ground and starting her run on the company. The road was long and Lance needed to be fast.

After several minutes, Sara hid behind one of the cars parked at the curb. Her breathlessness from the previous run and the feeling of apprehension against her chest. She feared she was too late.

"We are free from confrontation." Sara could hear Desmond's words, the same watching the company entrance. "The most we did was kill two guards and bring the rest of the Sharpe family. Being friends with the boss is always the best solution.

_Are Nora, Kara and Zari with Ava? Oh no! I can't be too late._

"We are really the luckiest." Carter exchanged a hi-five with his partner in crime, returning to his starting position. His body was rigid and tense, ready for any threat. "Where's Constantine? He's been missing since Nasreen's murder."

"I don't know, I haven't had contact with him in a long time." Desmond shrugged. "But it doesn't matter, our victory is so close that I can already smell the power. Imagine leading a major city, Carter? This is what we will do after we gain the necessary power to do so. The money and technology are in the hands of young Sharpe, and Demien is close to snatching them away."

 _I need to do something. Urgently!_ Sara thought, her eyes falling on the ammunition of her pistol, noting that there were only 8 bullets in the cartridge. She would have to improvise if she wanted to join A.V.A. _Good luck, Sara._

Standing behind the car, Sara fired two shots at Carter and Desmond, unfortunately not hitting them. Demien's two main agents quickly picked up their fire objects, firing back at Lance.

Sara threw herself against the ground, dodged, and returned to the previous position, throwing two more bullets at them. She snarled to herself when, again, she missed. Desmond and Carter returned the shots to Sara, the same dodging as before.

"Damn, just 4 bullets." Swore, looking for a way to get past them without spending the remaining bullets. "You'll need to take a chance, Sara Sharpe Lance." She murmured locking her pistol. She could hear Desmond's commands to Carter and concentrated. 

The footsteps drew nearer and Sara stood up in a matter of seconds, landing a well-aimed kick against Carter's pistol, causing it to fly. Then she elbowed James in the chest, listening to him groan in pain, and also snatched the gun from his hand watching it fly away.

Her boot hit Carter's face as soon as she saw him crouch to pick up the technological object on the floor and kicked the item away from them. Desmond, angry at the elbow, came forward at Sara, throwing punches at her. However, the man was slow enough to have his blows predicted.

Taking advantage of one of the punches made, Sara grabbed the man's arm, making him wrap around his neck and placing himself behind him. Two hard kicks hit the inside of his knees causing him to fall under the ground, and a punch hit his jaw.

Watching Carter move forward, Sara caught her attack in the air watching him open his eyes with frightening eyes. Sara had her reputation as one of the best delegates in Starling City and it was no small feat. In addition to being strategist and skillful, Lance had always been the best in martial arts.

"You will regret having meddled in my path." Gritting her own teeth, Sara hit his stomach and Carter arched his body in pain. Finally, another punch, the same deposited on one of his cheeks, and a knee to his groin taking him to the floor.

Fetching one of the technological weapons, Sara shot Carter and Desmond in the legs listening to them grunt in agony.

"So they won't bother you anymore." Smirking, Sara turned her heels, finally entering her wife's company as she abandoned the men lying on the floor, both legs bleeding from the gunshot. The detective ran down the halls taking the elevator to the top floor.

"Look, I finally got to all your coffers, Mrs. Sharpe. And now you have no use for my plans." Sara heard Demien laugh as she stepped out of the elevator. "Say goodbye to the world, you disgusting worms..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, will Sara be on time? We will see it tomorrow, guysss <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demien tells his story

"HANDS UP, DEMIEN DARHK!" Sara snapped pointing the tech pistol at Demien. Within seconds, the man moved behind Sharpe, the weapon against the back of the CEO's head. Ava closed her lids, her brow cracked with tension. "Let them go and accompany me, Mr. Darhk. Or I will not hesitate."

"Shoot me and I will detonate her neurons." Demien pressed the tip of the object against Sharpe's head. "I may be hit, but I will take your wife with me, Mrs. Lance. You don't want that, do you?"

"Mr. Darhk, I order you to drop the gun and put your hands up!" Sara tightened her grip on the pistol, her voice sounding angry. Mixed feelings in her blue irises. Hatred, fear, despair, anguish. Sara didn't know what to think, didn't know what she would do if Demien didn't give up.

"I will not be stopped in 45 minutes of the second half, Sara Lance." Demien laughed. The man's laughter making the women in the room shiver, especially Ava Sharpe, who whimpered at the touch of the gun to her skull.

Ava looked at her daughters for a short time, Kara and Nora sending her apprehensive looks. Nora had thick tears in the corner of her dark sockets, her lips quivering softly.

"Calm down, everything will be fine..." Zari said, no voice coming out of her mouth. Ava returned her gaze to her wife, the broken soul emanating from Lance. 

"Please do not do something that you will regret. What you're doing is insane, Demien." Sara murmured, sounding appealing. "A civil war? World domination? Are you really thinking that your plan will work?"

"You won't change my mind, Detective Lance." Demien laughed maliciously. "I have the power in my hands, and I'm not giving up on my achievement. I struggled for years to acquire the right to dominate the state and it will not be you or a damned Sharpe who will stop me!"

"I will not let you get your goal, Darhk!" Sara raised her voice. "I will not let you dominate Starling City, the other three cities and the entire state for a crazy idea! So, if you still want to leave this room alive, give up. You have a chance not to lose everything"

"DON'T LOSE EVERYTHING ?!" Demien cut it off, raging furiously. Ava winced at the sudden scream. "I ALREADY LOST EVERYTHING THAT I HAD BY BLAMEING FROM A CURSE AND ARROGANT RICH MAN, WHICH HAS BEEN THE KING OF THE WORLD FOR BEING THE CEO OF THE MAIN COMPANY OF THE CITY! I LOST MY JOB, MY BEST FRIEND AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOR AN UNHAPPY DRUNKER! I LOST EVERYTHING AND THE RESPONSIBLE OF THIS SITUATION IS RANDY SHARPE!"

"Randy?" Sara whispered. Her father-in-law, father of her wife and grandfather of her daughters. Ava and Zari sent their attention to the man after their father's name was quoted. "What…?"

"Do you want to know what he did?" Demien laughed again, this time sounding hysterical. "Do you want to know why I hate the Sharpe family so much?" That I want to have the power to give those in need what they need... their rights. We don't be commanded by arrogant bosses, who think they are superior and better than their employees? Do you really want to know, Mrs. Lance? I will tell you everything, and in the end, you will agree with my choices."

_"Malcolm, I need to return to the production room." Demien whispered, Malcolm's insistence irritating him. Your best friend could be unbearable when he was too determined. "You know very well how our boss is."_

_"And you're boring." Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Where is your rebellious spirit, Darhk?" He mocked, his arms crossed below his chest. Demien shrugged, his heels spinning in order to move out of his friend's room. "See you later?"_

_"Huh, yes..." Demien grunted. "See you later, Malcolm." The man said goodbye, moving to his place of work. Unfortunately, his eyes widened when he entered his production area. The surprise at Randy Sharpe's presence in that room stamped Darhk's face, and fear took over in a matter of seconds. "Mr. Sharpe?"_

_"Demien Darhk…" Randy had a coarse and rude expression on his features. "I finally found you, we need to talk." Demien then noticed the presence of some installers, with large equipment and installation tools in their hands. "You won't be working here for the next few days." The sudden revelation startled Demien. "Her irises almost popped out of her face."_

_"What? Why?!" Demien let out the exclamations, not caring if he was his boss or not. Randy took a deep breath, knew he needed to explain to the employee._

_"Machines are more useful than manual labor, that is, with technology at my side, I will have many goods in a short period of time. So I don't need your services." Randy said, walking around Darhk. "Come to my office tomorrow so I can give you this month's payment." He said at last, removing himself from Demien's office. The man was incredulous, not satisfied._

_"He can't do that." The man ran out of the room, bumping into Malcolm. Demien's best friend took his shoulders when he saw hate in Darhk comforting him._

_"Demien, are you okay?" Malcolm asked sweetly, resting his hands on the man's soft cheeks._

_"Randy fired me..." Demien roared. "He fired me and..." His voice wavered in anger, but his heart was calmed by Malcolm's warm arms._

_"Okay, okay..." Malcolm whispered in his ear. "Everything will be fine, Demien."_

"The year was 2000. I worked in the production area of A.V.A. I was one of the best employees, one of the most responsible and committed. I worked alongside Malcolm Merlyn, who was in another department and we were inseparable. Unfortunately, with the application of production machines, I lost my job with no chance of finding another one in time. It was all so difficult, and at least I had Malcolm to help me." Demien laughed nostalgically.

"Was this Malcolm so important to you?" Sara asked curiously, craving Darhk's response.

"Yes, he was." The man sighed, biting his lower lip roughly. "He was the one who raised me in my most difficult time. I was jobless, hopeless, and Malcolm put me on my feet…

_"Demien?" Leaving his drink, Demien looked at Malcolm, recognizing him. He had drowned in several glasses of whiskey since he was fired, since he had been unable to find another job in the city. Since the episode at the old company, three months ago, everything seemed so difficult._

_"Oh, hey, Malcolm." His voice was slurred. The drink being the main culprit of that. "How long ago... Sit down and have a glass of whiskey with me. I just won't be able to pay for yours, because I don't have that much money today." Malcolm sighed, detesting his best friend's situation, and sat on the bench beside him, resting one of his hands on Darhk's shoulder. Demien walked away._

_"Demien, you need to stop!" Malcolm scolded him rudely, removing the glass of drink in his hand. "Are you seriously spending your nights in a bar, burying yourself in alcohol? Are you really giving up so easy?"_

_"Easy?!" Demien exclaimed. "Nobody wants to hire me, Malcolm! What do you want me to do?! All I have to do is sit on this damn bench and watch my terrible end." Demien sounded dramatically. Malcolm turned the irises off his face._

_"There are many ways to get money independently, Demien. Open a small cafeteria and sell snacks or find dog owners who don't have time to walk the animals and do it for them. You have an option, you always will. What you can't do is give up!" Malcolm raised his voice._

_"I don't know what else to do." In a sigh, Darhk collapsed. Malcolm held his best friend, sending him the necessary support to Demien._

_"I will be by your side regardless of your decision, dear." Malcolm was kind. "I promise I will be." Finally, a gentle kiss hit his forehead. Those gestures were common since the beginning of the great friendship. And Demien silently thanked him for having Malcolm with him._

"I fell in love..." Demien blurted out, surprising the women in the room. "I fell in love with a man at the beginning of the century. And he was my best friend...

\-------

"Delegate Lance!" Cat Grant screamed when Laurel was grazed on the shoulder, snarling painfully at the agony she felt. She knelt on the floor, behind the vehicle, and hyperventilated. Breathless breathing, a groan catching in his throat. It hurt like hell. "Laurel!" Cat knelt, pressing the wound. There was no bullet, just a small wound.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Laurel tried to utter, moving away from Grant. "Don't stop by me, okay? I will be fine." She gasped, groaning when Cat pressed her again.

"Agent Heywood!" Cat shouted at the man a little distantly. Facing her, Nate despaired when he saw the injured older Lance, running up to his boss. There was a small box of small aid in the pouch of her uniform and the objects would help Laurel contain the blood.

"Laur, I'll take care of you." Kneeling down, Nate asked Cat to remove her hand on Lance's shoulder, taking action. "Miss Grant, I'll take care of delegate Lance." Cat nodded, standing up to return to the confrontation. "Hey, this is going to hurt a little, okay?" Taking a liquid from his pouch, Laurel gasped when she recognized the label.

"Please don't delay..." Nate bit his bottom lip, spilling some of the liquid over the wound. Laurel screamed softly. "Shit, shit, shit! It hurts like hell!

"But it's necessary." Nate babbled. "Sara would kill me if I didn't take care of you." He allowed himself to play among the tension. Laurel returned the small laugh, but apprehension washed over her when Nate touched her younger sister's name. "What's it?" Nate asked, noticing his boss's concern. Laurel frowned, her shoulder, at the moment, being bandaged by Nate.

"Sara hasn't returned yet." Nate shook his head, understanding the reason for her distress. "More than 30 minutes have passed and no sign of my sister. I can't leave the battlefield and..."

"Sara Lance is the most fearless person I know, I know she will make it." Nate had conviction in his expression. "What we need to do now is deal with the front line and let Sara take care of the rest." Laurel was infected with determination, waving seconds later. Her shoulder is already protected. "She'll be fine, Laurel. Trust that."

\-------

"My heart had been caught by Malcolm. I loved him so much, but I was afraid of the judgments that fell on me, especially from Malcolm. He never proved to be a homophobic person, however his feelings might not be reciprocal. And I couldn't bear to lose it because of my emotions." Depreciation. That's how Demien's laugh came from his lips. A derogatory, painful smile. "But hiding my love not enough to keep you by my side, since the damn Randy Sharpe, the one responsible for my joblessness, was also responsible for the end of Malcolm Merlyn's life... That drunk bastard took him!"

_"Snow is one of the best things." Malcolm murmured, the icy flakes hitting his face. Demien watched his light, smooth features, smiling lovingly with his best friend. By God, Demien Darhk was in love with Malcolm Merlyn, and he no longer knew how to deny his feelings._

_"Yes, it is." Demien buried his hands in his pockets. It was Christmas Eve and Demien would spend his night with Malcolm, both walking around the city and contemplating the beautiful decorations of the townhouses._

_"Have you thought about leaving Starling City?" The sudden questioning surprised Darhk. He had never asked that before. Seconds after reasoning, Demien replied._

_"Yes." He said slowly. "A place isolated from society, an island for example, where I could live without caring about money or work. Just like it used to, you know? A fire pit, fruit and seeds from the island and a small tent made of palm leaves. A dream whose would do anything to be realized." Malcolm sent him a dumbfounded look. "Is that you?"_

_"I share your dream." Malcolm said. "Away from any technology, pollution and urbanization. Nature being our only friend. It would be a perfect life."_

_"I'm glad you have the same opinion as mine." Demien laughed weakly. "If one day we can do it, would you be by my side, Malcolm?" Malcolm smiled at the possibility. Demien, Malcolm Merlyn and a huge desert island? It would be the best days._

_"Of course, Demien." Malcolm confirmed._

_As they crossed the street, exchanging sweet looks and intense promises, Malcolm realized that a runaway car was approaching both of them and the best he could do was push Demien Darhk onto the sidewalk, being hit furiously by the speeding car._

_"MALCOLM!" Demien shouted, standing up. The unrestrained car, responsible for the incident, did not stop to help him and Darhk recognized the letters on the rear plate of the car. Randy Sharpe, that car belonged to Randy Sharpe._

"He's gone." He gritted his teeth, pulling a little more on the gun's trigger, but not firing. "He could have returned and rescued. Perhaps Malcolm was still alive if Randy had helped. Ambulances took a long time and time was short for Malcolm. He died on arrival at the hospital." A single tear slid from Demien. "And guess what? Nothing happened! NO FUCKING HAPPENED TO RANDY SHARPE!" His growl startled Ava, who again had the muzzle pressed to her head. "The world is rich, isn't it? Even justice falls before money, at least human justice does not resist bribery.

"It was you..." The breath of Zari had the attention of women and Demien, who already knew perfectly what the youngest twin was talking about.

"Yes, I killed him. In the same way that I will do with your sister..." He said maliciously. "With a bullet in the back of your head! If justice would not resolve, I would."

"I'm sorry about Malcolm, I swear I do." Sara started, the pistol still aimed at Darhk. "But Ava is not to blame for what happened, my daughters are not to blame for what happened, Zari is not to blame for what happened. Nor the population. You want to dictate the state and then the world, Demien."

"No, I don't want to dictate them. Just destroy that damn idea of dominance and submission. Society, politics, the labor market, both are governed by this conception and I intend to change everything. The world needs a revolution. The workers will be the bosses, the land will be divided and the money will be equal. And I will be the one who will take care of the world economy." Sara's lips were parted, amazed. "With the help of Constantine, Desmond and Carter. They were the first to agree with my ideas..."

_Years have passed since Malcolm's death and Demien was drowning in his drinks. He did the most after his death. And 2012 looked like every year._

_Looking at his free hand, Demien sighed. Killing Randy Sharpe still hadn't helped him overcome his pain. No, he had just fixed a little of his empty heart. But not for long. Months after his death, the pain had returned._

_Malcolm was the love of his life, and could never be overcome._

_"Do you accept company?" Demien looked at the owner of the voice. A tall young adult with blond hair and an amusing appearance asked. The man was only 20 years old, however he had a mature expression. Beside him, a tall man and a dumb boy. Both also 20 years old. "Me and my friends are worried. You've been drinking for 7 nights in a row at this bar."_

_"Yes, I'm fine." Demien babbled. Carter, approaching, rested his hand tightly on one of Darhk's shoulders, receiving a serious look. Constantine made him walk away quickly. "What do you want?"_

_"Don't be so nervous, sir." Desmond joked._

_"Desmond, Carter, get us a table outside." Constantine asked, wanting to be alone with Darhk. Desmond hit Carter, making him follow him outside. "Forgive me for my friends, they are difficult."_

_"It's all right." Demien finished another glass of whiskey._

_"You lost someone important, huh?" John interrogated minutes after silence. "You need to let someone know. Hiding that pain in your chest will not help." John shrugged._

_"You do not understand…"_

_"Yes, I understand... I lost my parents when I was 10 years old. They dropped me off at the city orphanage after being fired from their jobs. As they were unable to take care of me, they abandoned me." Justified Constantine. Demien listened to him carefully._

_"Did the rich take everything from you too?" He joked, irony slicing through his chest like a knife. "I know what it is, I lost the only person who loved me for my ex-boss. He killed him in a car accident..." Demien clenched his hands into fists. "And he didn't dare look back. Of course he would not, we were not of his social class to receive such attention."_

_"Rich and arrogant bosses, reckless and corrupt presidents, humph... Imagine a world where they didn't exist? It would be immense perfection." Constantine sighed at the thoughts. "We would have a correct division of land and money. We just need a man to lead us." He laughed softly. The idea seemed so impossible. But Demien thought otherwise. His mind grew with ideas._

_"Yes, you're right!" Demien exclaimed quickly. "There is a possibility of winning everything as we want." He smiled. The first smile after Malcolm's death. "You made me have a great idea."_

"That's when I planned. I spent days, months, even years, looking for how I could persuade them without money. Meanwhile, I saw A.V.A grow in your hands, Ava Sharpe. And I knew that you would help me indirectly in the future. Your weapons and your money could be the keys to the revolution. Being one of the richest women in the world and having the most advanced weapons company, nothing would be out of my reach. But I still needed an army..." Demien smiled. "That's why I manipulated residents of other cities to do so. They also wanted a change. I met allies in Starling City too, do you recognize the name Astra Logue, Ava? She who helped me with the theft, along with her security guards. They agree with my conception."

"Astra..." Astra was responsible for receiving and sending the goods and Ava's faithful confidant, only losing to Gary. She was the only one, except for Gary Green, who had the keys to Ava's office.

"It is a pity that you will not be able to fire her as your father did to me, since you will leave this room alive, Sharpe. "He mocked." No one but me will survive. Sara bit her bottom lip, needed to do something about it.

"Demien, you are crazy. There is no chance that this plan will end well." Sara tried to convince him again, but the attempt was unsuccessful. The man would not be changing his opinion, not when he had so much conviction in his being.

Sara then tightened her jaw, tension dominating her. The seconds of silence passed and the bearers of their respective weapons exchanged firm looks, each waiting for a certain moment.

And this moment seemed to arrive when a shot echoed through the place, hitting one of the carriers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh, shit! Who shot who? Create your theories until tomorrow.
> 
> See you soon, guys. Take care :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot. What happened?

"SHIT!" Demien dropped the gun on the office floor when a bullet went through the hand, which held the object. Taking advantage of that moment, Ava, Zari, Kara and Nora ran to Sara, who was trying to understand what had just happened.

At the entrance to the door, a figure was present. And, like a ghost, her appearance surprised everyone. In the flesh, Nasreen Tarazi walked slowly, with a gun held in her hand. The older Tarazi had a mocking look, the smile gracing her heavy expression.

"Mother?" Zari and Ava murmured in unison, incredulous with the woman's presence. Sara and Demien also shared the feeling. It was for Nasreen is dead, Constantine was ordered to such a mission. So what was the explanation of that fearsome woman being in the room when she was supposed to be in a grave?

"You..." Nasreen approached Demien, who was trying to contain the bleeding in his hand. Her scary steps, forcing herself against Darhk. And Demien could only cringe, begging for mercy. But, unfortunately for man, there was no trace of pity in her mortal irises. Just hate, bitterness, and an immense desire for revenge. "You killed my husband, didn't you? You who sent Constantine to take my life?"

"How are you alive? Where is Constantine?"

"He betrayed you, my dear." Demien heard the gun deactivated and swallowed when he saw the woman's finger lightly press the trigger on the object. "You couldn't imagine that John Constantine could ever fall in love with me, did you? This happened when you asked for my help, using it to communicate with me. He did not resist my charms." Nasreen mocked. "He cheated you by saying he would kill me, but what happened was the opposite. In fact, he satisfied me in many ways that night." The woman bit her lower lip with the memories.

_"Where are you taking me, John?" Nasreen asked, the skeptical feature not disappearing from her face. Her body was bruised by the previous sudden action. Constantine sighed, he didn't want to be so harsh with Tarazi that he had her heart._

_"Far away." Constantine informed seriously, his vision not leaving the track just ahead. "Demien sent me to kill you, however I never could. My only solution is to keep you out of this situation."_

_"I see..." Nasreen whispered. "I knew I had heard that name somewhere." An angry glow took the widow's dark sockets. "Demien Darhk... So it was this man who eliminated my ex-husband? As I didn't suspect before."_

_"How do you know?" Constantine allowed himself to be stared at the woman, diverting her attention from the track for a few seconds._

_"Randy told me about this man before his death." She explained. "Now I understand. He used me and, after that, decided to throw me out as a guarantee. I admire him for daring to think of something like that."_

_"And your daughters and granddaughters will be next." Nasreen sucked the inside of her cheek, the screws in her mind working like never before. "He doesn't want any Sharpe alive after this huge mess. You know, he hates your family entirely."_

_"Constantine..." Nasreen started._

_"Yes, Nas?"_

_"You really love me?" The question surprised Constantine, but he straightened up quickly, the clear answer coming quickly from his lips._

_"Of course I do, Nasreen." He stated fiercely, allowing Nasreen to identify total sincerity in his words._

_"So I need you to do me a favor. In the name of our love, Constantine, you will help me with something..._

"I managed to convince him to bring me back. And, most important of all, he gave me the code for disarming technological weapons." Removing the papers with the codes from her pocket, Nasreen threw them at her eldest daughter. "Disable the weapons, Ava. This civil war must end."

Ava, nodding, ran to her office computer, accessing it. Sara, watching her wife follow the device, returned her attention to Nasreen, breaking the short distance. Nasreen still had a sadistic smile on her mouth and Sara felt the need to move her away from Darhk.

"Nasreen..."

"You know, Demien, you could have done it all if you didn't intend to kill me. Understand, I wouldn't be in your way if you were okay with John, I didn't even remember that you were responsible for Randy's death." The woman laughed. "You thought you would be saved by eliminating me, huh? It was a bad idea. And now you will pay." Demien winced at the lady's last prayer.

"Nasreen, drop the gun..." Ordered Lance, being ignored again by her mother-in-law.

"Goodbye, Darhk. I hope it burns in hell." The bullet hit Darhk's chest and Zari only had time to cover her nieces' eyes. "I think you've learned a lesson now, Demien... Never get in the way of a Sharpe. "Seeing him fall to the ground, Nasreen turned her heels, finding a shocked detective. Handing her the pistol, the older one smiled. "Now I will enjoy the rest of my life with Constantine. We will have a short trip to Hawaii." She threw her hair over her shoulders. "Pretend that this death never happened. A mere thanks for saving your life, Lance." Nasreen laughed. "See you next time, girls." Farewell to the women present, Nasreen left as if she hadn't even entered the room minutes before.

"I disabled all weapons!" Sara looked at Aa when she heard the cheerful exclamation. "It's over, and everything is fine now. The civil war is over." A sigh escaped Ava, who approached her wife, daughters and sister. "We are fine. I can't believe it."

"Oh my God!" Sara cried, putting her weapons aside to bring Ava into her arms. Relieved sobs, cutting her throat furiously. Ava was only able to hold it, tears welling in her eyes as well. Using one of her arms, the CEO brought her sister and daughters into the embrace, holding them tightly.

Everything was fine now. They were fine now.

[…]

**August 13, 2018 - Monday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

Four days after the civil war, everything seemed normal in the city of Starling City. The residents worked in peace and tranquility, as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, however, the same did not happen with members of the Sharpe-Lance family. Ava, Sara, Zari, Kara, Nora. Those last few nights were hell, and that was justified.

The dread would never disappear from their minds so easily. It was impregnated in their brains, making them hell while they slept. Nightmares became constant from the first night and did not leave them. And it was their lovers' turn to take their turn, keeping them upright.

Charlie hasn't left Zari since, hugging and trimming her after his horrifying nightmares. She traced kisses on her hair, listening to her breathing calm.

Nora was sheltered in the arms of her favorite nerd. He did not leave the Sharpe-Lance mansion after his friend's request. Lena did the same. She did not dare abandon Kara when she heard what had happened and the brunette girl remained like a rock to her best friend.

Finally, there was Ava and Sara. And, as they learned in their nearly 20 years of relationship, they helped each other during the intense situation. They stood up and shared the tears of fear together. The love between the two was the key to peace.

"You know, I was terrified when I saw you being taken, Z." Zari hugged her wife's waist tightly, her face burying herself against her breasts, the same covered by a simple T-shirt with musical notes prints. "My heart almost went out of my mouth and I just thought of the worst. It was hard to hope."

"Forgive me." Zari murmured, lifting her head to face her. Charlie touched her chin with her fingertips, gently smoothing that area. A faint smile formed on her lips.

"It's not your fault, my love." The words were so sweet that Zari just melted against her voice. Her irises became watery, the feeling of pain reaching her face. Tears then slid furiously down her cheeks.

Zari came close to losing her. She came close to not rehiring her eyes again. She came close to not breathing in the soft aroma of her favorite broadcaster. She came close to not hearing that delicious voice again, whose humming of her favorite songs when Zari had trouble falling asleep easily. Zari almost couldn't say goodbye, and it scared her entirely.

"Honey, please don't cry anymore." Charlie stammered, gently calming her. The radio host knew what was going on without her head, she could read between the lines in his wife's greenish irises. "You are fine now, and you have me too." Charlie reached for one of her hands, tightly interlacing his fingers. "Can you feel my presence, Z? The warmth of my skin against your hand? The warmth of your face against my chest? You are safe, Zari Tarazi Jiwe."

"You promise?" The question slipped away in a broken way, and Charlie wished she could go back in time to fix everything that had happened. But she couldn't. So the most I could do was be strong for Zari, hold her when she fell and lift her up after that.

"I promise, honey." Placing a chaste kiss against her hair, Charlie promised. She would always do the possible and impossible for Zari, since she could never abandon her. Zari was her soul mate, and no one would take her away from her happiness.

"Charls?" Sleepy after crying so much, Zari called her. She just had a murmur in response, which encouraged her to continue. "You… can you sing? I have missed your voice these past few days and I love to hear it humming in my ears. But only do it if you want to…" Charlie interrupted her ramble, her fingers resting against Tarazi's lips.

"Of course, dear..." The slow melody of Keep You Safe then escaped her mouth.

**_If you ever lose you way_ **

**_And everything is out of place_ **

**_I’ll be there to make it all okay_ **

**_I will light the path for you_ **

**_I’ll do all that I can do_ **

**_To keep you safe_ **

**_Anywhere the river flows_ **

**_Anyway the trade winds blow_ **

**_You don’t have to face it on your own_ **

**_I will write the stars for you_ **

**_I’ll do all that I can do_ **

**_To keep yo safe_ **

"I will always keep you safe, Zari. I swear I will keep." She swore a second time that night, watching Zari finally fall asleep in peace against her affection.

\-------

"RAY, YOU ARE STEALING!" Nora complained, watching her chosen character being defeated by the jutsus of the character chosen by the young boy. The eldest of the Sharpe-Lance family's daughters chose to use Senju Tsunade, particularly her favorite anime character and hokage.

Her best friend, and future boyfriend, had chosen Uchiha Madara. And for the moment, Nora could only complain about how appealing Ray's character was, and how nearly impossible it was to beat him.

"I'm not stealing, Fairy. You who are not good enough to beat me." Ray boasted, finally, using his special to defeat her. Throwing the PS4 controller over the bed, Nora showed some frustration. It had been defeated twice in a row. "Give up?"

"Yes, I got tired. You only know how to steal, Ray." She complained, lying on the comfortable, soft mattress of her room. "I give up trying to beat you." Laughing, Ray took a seat next to her.

"You also didn't choose a good enough character, Fairy." Said the young man, receiving an incredulous and somewhat infuriated look from Sharpe-Lance. "Don't fight me because of my opinion, Nora."

"You can beat me, okay? But don't you dare tell me that Tsunade is weak. It is, without a doubt, the best Hokage that Konoha has ever had." Ray made a face, receiving a small slap on the shoulder. "Remove what I said about her."

"Ouch!" Another slap. "Okay, okay, I take what I said. Happy?" Nora nodded, the winning smile escaping her lips. "Great. Fortunately, I like to make you smile." Nora melted with the nerd's comment. "What are we going to do now?"

"We can marathon Naruto. I stopped when Madara was killed by Zetsu and Kaguya appeared." Ray thought of the suggestion and gladly accepted it. Minutes later playing with his PS4, the young man was able to access his favorite anime website and clicked on the given episode.

Burying himself in Nora's covers, he pulled her to rest on his body, one of the brunette's ears crashed against Ray's chest and she could hear his heartbeat pounding quickly. Then she relaxed, the feeling of security invading her.

"Ray..." Ray encouraged her to continue. "I love you. Thank you for staying with me right now."

"I will always be here, Fairy." Ray kissed the top of her head. "And I love you too."

\-------

"Kar, I brought food. Your mother bought some goodies for us to eat." Lena informed her, her steps moving against the younger Sharpe-Lance. Kara felt her lie down beside her, holding out the marshmallow packet to the blonde.

"Thank you, Lee." She thanked nibbling on a single piece of candy. Seeking control of the television, Lena turned it on, entering her best friend's Netflix. The brunette then found her hair, her fingers penetrating her blond hair. "What do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking about a romantic comedy or a series marathon." Kara perked up at the suggestion. Perhaps a romantic comedy by Jennifer Aniston is the best option. "What do you want, dear? You know you can choose what you want."

"Romantic comedy is the best option. Of course, only if Jennifer Aniston is the protagonist." The blonde murmured, seeing the other girl nod positively. Kara buried herself against Luthor, closing her own eyelids to take advantage of her best friend's warmth.

Lena made a mental list of which films were played by the suggested actress and Marley & Me was her first choice.

"Do you really want to make me cry with this movie, Lee?" The blonde babbled, drawing a low chuckle from it. "Okay, Marley & Me is a wonderful choice for today. One of Jennifer's best films."

"I can only agree with your words." Lena started the film, putting the control aside and dragging her fingers against the blonde's long gypsies. The affection planted in that region comforted the youngest Sharpe and she just wrapped her best friend's arm, squeezing her and encouraging her to continue. ena did, the cuddling was never stopped. "Kar…"

"Yes, Lee?" Kara murmured, her lids still closed from before.

"You are not watching the movie." She refuted, noting the sleepiness of her best friend. "I'll stop cuddling." She warned that she would walk away, and Kara could only whimper.

"Nooo, Lee," Protested the blonde. "If you stop, I will not take you to our date." Threatened the blonde, earning a frown from the brunette, who laughed softly.

"I don't remember being invited to a date." Teased Lena.

"Please, just don't stop with what you were doing before. I love your fingers." The statement made Luthor blush intensely.

"Okay, Kar, I will not stop." She promised.

"Thanks for everything." Thanked Kara. She hadn't done it before, and she felt it her duty to do it now.

"You know you don't need to thank, dear. I will always be by your side, I promise." Lena tickled her cheeks, seeing them redden. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lena."

\-------

"Hey." Sara could hear her wife's low voice at her office door. Raising her head, Lance found her wife's greenish irises, smiling softly at her presence. She then looked at her phone watch, it was past 2:40 in the morning. Nora and Ray were in the last episodes of Naruto in the room of the future stylist while Kara and Lena were already in their tenth sleep.

Sara had woken up an hour earlier due to a terrible nightmare and her only option was to go to work. She had returned to being a delegate again, when Laurel handed her over, saying that only Sara could take over the station with such skill, and needed to catch up with the main investigations.

"Aves..." Sara was delighted to see her, noticing then two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. "You know you didn't need to prepare this at this hour, huh?" Ava shook her head, approaching her wife's table.

"I could never let you work without at least comforting you with a warm hot chocolate." Ava sat on the small sofa in the room, tapping the empty side for Sara to sit. Sighing, Sara rose from her chair, sitting next to her. Sharpe, handing one of the cups to the delegate, watched her take the object, sipping some of the hot liquid. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yes, I am, Aves." Leaning against Ava, Sara rested her head on her shoulder. Her shaky breath, indicating that the previous statement was a big lie, caught Sharpe's attention. Sara didn't know how to lie, not to her wife.

"Do you want to tell me why you got up at 2 am to work when you keep complaining about me as soon as I do the same? Or maybe we can talk about why I know you're lying about being okay." Sara flinched immediately after being caught. Ava, managing to read the confusions in her beautiful, even though not lit, blue eyes, wrapped one of her arms around the back of her neck, the warmth of her sweatshirt reaching the smallest. "You can open up to me, Babe. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I... I just don't want to fill your head with useless things, Aves." Ava made a stern expression, looking at her steadily. "Please don't look at me like that, love." Sara wrapped her fingers tightly together.

"Talk to me, Babe..." Ava didn't want to pressure her, but knowing that her wife could shut herself off completely scared her. "I know you had a nightmare, I heard you, Sara." Again, Sara hesitated, shrugging her shoulders. And then Ava cursed herself. "Look, okay, you don't have to tell me anything. I will be here when you want."

"No, wait..." Sara sighed, straightening her posture. Her shoulders became tense and steady, the images running through her mind. "I have had a series of nightmares since that afternoon..." The delegate started, feeling herself being cuddled by the older woman. "Horrid images, the events of that day. I experienced it over and over in my dreams, only this time, I didn't make it in time." Her tone wavered, tears then forming in the corner of her blue irises. "I saw the bullet being shot, I..." She stammered. "I can remember it as if it were real. The blood on the floor, you in my arms and I kneeling against your living room floor, remembering that I didn't do enough to save you. I..." Sara burst into tears, her body quickly being supported by the firmness of the CEO.

"Hey, hey, it's okay now." Ava held her, pressing the contact against Lance's hands. She needed to show her that she was there, alive and at her side. "I'm here, I'm here. Nora is alive, Kara is alive, I am alive. We're still with you, Babe." The Sharpe whispered against her hair, planting kisses on the length of her face. Sara needed to know, she needed to know.

"B-but..." Ava shut her up, her lips being sealed in a loving peck.

"No 'but', Sara." Sharpe interrupted her. "Come on, give it to me." Fetching the empty cup of hot chocolate, Ava placed it on her wife's table. "Lie with me, dear." Lying on the sofa, Ava warmed Sara with a hug. "You can cry, Babe. I will always hold you." She murmured, listening to her wife's loud sobs. A cry of outburst, anguish being left her chest. "I love you. Today, tomorrow and until the end of our eternity. Never forget that, Sara Sharpe Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasreen is alive. Everything is fine and the family is together. And the next chapter is the end :(


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come and we will see our Sharpe-Lance family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I showed up here at the beginning for two things:
> 
> First, thanks for the feedback you gave in this story. This was my first in english and i am very happy that you enjoyed it. I hope I have improved your days in this terrible quarantine that is being :)
> 
> And second: sorry if I don't answer anyone in the last chapter, I'm not having much time for anything and I ended up forgetting. 
> 
> Now, enjoy this ending. Hope you like it <3

**December 24, 2018 - Friday**

**Point Of View Narrator**

"Sara, help me set the table. The guests are already arriving and I don't want dinner to be late." Ava asked from the kitchen, finishing the preparation of the Christmas dinner. Sara took her wife's order, arranging the cutlery on the dining room table, returning to the kitchen when the tidying was done.

"Do you want me to finish?" She referred to the lasagna, which was being prepared. Ava denied it, there was so much left to end. "By God, I'll finally be spending my favorite holiday with my favorite people again." Sara let out the words, her arms wrapped around her from behind. Sara's kisses then marked the smooth skin on the back of her neck and her fingers ran against her body.

"No provocation, Sara." Disengaging herself, Ava turned her heels to look at her. "And I'm happy too. The last Christmass were not so good without you by our side." She gave her a quick kiss.

"I promise that no more Christmas will be like the previous ones, dear." Lance swore, seriousness invading her face. Ava nodded, those words comforting her chest. "I will do everything possible and impossible so that my promise is fulfilled."

"I know, and I believe you." The affection was evident in Sharpe's words. Suddenly, the oven whistle interrupted both women and Ava walked to the oven, carefully removing the lasagna and moving to the dining room. She then went back to the kitchen, in order to bring the other foods to the table. Sara accompanied her the entire time. "Everything is ready, now I need a shower."

"I'll be here waiting for visitors." Ava consented, planting a quick peck before she ran upstairs. Sara sat on the couch in the living room, wandering through her cell phone apps. Then, minutes later, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and found the two daughters, wide smiles on the girls' faces. "Hey, girls... You look beautiful." Sara sent a proud laugh. Thanking the compliment, each of the daughters sat on either side of the delegate.

"You too, Mom." Kara rested her head on her younger mother's left shoulder while Nora hugged her right arm.

"Yes, Kara is absolutely right." Murmured the future stylist. Sara nodded in gratitude and covered them with her own warmth. Enjoying Christmas Eve with the most important people in your life will always warm your heart.

The three were interrupted by the ringing of the mansion's bell. Sara then stood up, heading for the door. Opening it, the delegate was quickly embraced by one of her parents. They haven't seen each other in over two years. Because of that terrible mission, Sara did not contact her parents and they only talked after Sara's arrival in Starling City. However, Dinah was enraged when the detainee did not explain the reason for her absence and, let's face it, she still had that anger on guard, even after Sara justified everything as soon as the civil war ended.

"Sara Lance, I swear I'll be ending your life!" Sara used her agility to dodge a strong slap from Dinah. Kara and Nora laughed out loud, as did Quentin, Laurel, Felicity and Lacey, the newborn of about a month and a half, who were just behind.

"Mom, please don't hit me in front of your granddaughter. You know, she can't see these things." The delegate grunted, causing only more anger in her mother. Quentin, still laughing, rested one of his hands on his wife's shoulder, causing her to calm down. "Thanks Dad."

"Oh, Sara, you should have seen Dinah before. She was bubbling with hate. Lucky for you, your mom couldn't catch the first plane to meet you, or you would get pretty bad." Quentin told. "By the way, dear, I'm happy to see you again." The man smiled, bringing his youngest daughter into a tight hug. Sara returned, thanking her father for her patience.

"Me too, dad." Sara then walked away, looking at her mother. "Aren't you really going to hug me? You know, I understand your anger, but I still missed you." Sara sulked, earning Dinah's calm expression in response. Laurel rolled her eyes, mumbling a 'spoiled' and receiving a small beetle from Felicity. "Thanks." She let herself be hugged by Dinah.

"I can't believe my favorite in-laws arrived!" Ava exclaimed, going down the stairs, already fully dressed. Dinah and Quentin smiled, walking over to her daughter-in-law to hug her. Kara and Nora, together with Sara, took the opportunity to approach Felicity and Laurel, in order to greet the little baby in Felicity's arms.

"I see we're late. It's your fault, Nate." Zari, with Charlie in her arms and Nate a little away, stammered, drawing the attention of the women present.

"Forgive me." Nate asked, cringing over Zari's gaze. Charlie rolled her eyes, a smile then opening when she saw Felicity. She hadn't seen her before, since she had taken October, November and December to travel with Zari.

"She is so beautiful, Felicity." Charlie praised, breaking the distance against Smoak.

"I agree." Zari stated. "She sure took after you, Felicity. If I pulled Laurel, she would be far from being so pretty." Laurel, sensing the provocative tone, held herself up so as not to send her middle finger, just by stretching her tongue.

"I hope the two do not start with the provocations." Ava scolded seriously, receiving a lift from her younger sister and a sulky sigh from her sister-in-law. "My favorite niece..." A smile then formed on Sharpe's face, playing with the little girl's tummy. Sara laughed, watching, with passion, the action taken by the wife. Flashbacks from years ago of Nora and Kara invaded her mind.

The blonde just dropped her gaze on Ava as soon as Quentin and Dinah were greeted by their older granddaughters.

"You arrived on time." The delegate babbled. "Dinner is still warm and the drinks are as cold as possible." The guests celebrated. "Come on, let's go to the dining room. We will make the secret friend only after midnight."

Closing the door, Sara guided them into the dining room. The harmonic laughter of her family made her stop walking and Ava realized that. Turning away from the women, the CEO turned to her wife, whose little tears were in her eyes.

"Babe, hey, what happened, my love?" Apprehensive, Ava ran towards him, taking her hands lovingly. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" She wiped the corner of her blue irises, kissing her forehead gently. Sara smiled.

"Do not worry." Sara laughed softly. "These are happy tears, okay?" Guaranteed the delegate, showing sincerity. Ava blew out a breath, returning the laugh. "I'm just happy. It all seems so unreal, so unbelievable. It is hard to believe that I came back when I spent years thinking that it would never be possible."

"I understand, Babe." Ava murmured. "But it's real. I am real, our daughters and family members too. And they are waiting for us to start our favorite holiday after two years." Sara agreed, finally agreeing with Sharpe's words. "You are ready? Ready to have the best Christmas of your life, Sara Sharpe Lance?"

"I was born ready, Ava Sharpe Lance."

\-------

**December 24, 2018 - Saturday**

"Are Alex and Sam coming?" Lena asked, sitting at one of the tables in one of the cafeterias downtown. Samantha Arias was Alex's current girlfriend. The two met a few months ago and Alex opened up to the young woman.

"Yes." Kara agreed. "But they will take a while. Sam told me that he still needed to show Alex something before the two came." Explained the blonde. "So it's just the two of us now, dear." Kara ran her fingers through Luthor's black hair.

"I'm happy about that." She laughed softly. "What do you want to ask, girlfriend? You know, the last thing I ate was exactly five hours ago. I'm really hungry." The blonde consented, gesturing to the cafeteria waiter.

"Does a pizza seem like a good idea? Or do you prefer a portion of savory?" Lena thought for a few seconds, then opting for pizza. And she answered her choice to the blonde seconds later. "Okay, pizza then. Bacon and marguerita?" The brunette waved. "A big bacon and marguerita pizza and a pint of cola, please."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter took the order, leaving the room seconds later. Having her hand touched by the blonde's firm fingers, Lena stared at her lovingly, the thoughts reaching her mind.

"Hey, the New Year is coming..." Lena started. "Do you already know what you will do?" Kara thought. Her mother had thought nothing of what would happen on New Year's Eve, but it was likely to be as it had been at Christmas. The blonde then slightly denied. "Okay, I have a proposal. My parents traveled on a second honeymoon. They decided to renew their vows and, along with that, bought tickets to National City. And I will be alone next week, including New Year." Lena played with her hair. "Would you like to enjoy this week with me?"

"Just you and me for seven days?" Kara rejoiced. "How could I deny it, Lee? It will be just the two of us and our own home. It is impossible not to accept this suggestion." Luthor celebrated. "I will tell my mothers, they will surely leave."

"Thank you for accepting, dear." Lena thanked, receiving a loving smile from the youngest Sharpe-Lance. "I love you."

"I will always do what you want, Lee." The blonde's declaration warmed her heart. "And I love you too, Lena Luthor…"

\-------

Ray lay on his beloved's legs, the PSP in his hands. He felt his hair being messed up by his girlfriend and a smile slipped from his lips. Then giving up on playing, Ray put his PSP aside, turning to face her. Nora leaned over slightly, capturing the man's lips in an affable pout.

"Won't you play?" Asked curiously, strange the previous action of her current boyfriend. Ray denied, moving to lie on the brunette's body, making her bump her back against the mattress in her room. "Why?"

"I prefer to spend my time with the love of my life." The love identified in those sweet words made Nora want to keep it in a little pot for all eternity. By God, she was so lucky to have a reciprocal feeling with her best friend.

Ray knew her entirely, Ray was always trying his best to make her smile, Ray was the only one who knew all her weaknesses. Ray was also the love of her life, and that destiny would make it an eternal moment.

"You're cute, Ray." Her fingers brushed the boy's back, listening to him purring. "You know, we should walk through the park. We are becoming a sedentary couple."

"Nora, it's cold and snowing…" He protested, longing not to get out of his comfortable bed, but Nora's determined look made him give up fighting. Ray then stood up, looking for his favorite anime's sweatshirt while wearing it. The future stylist stole a sweater, scarf and headdress from her boyfriend and, weaving her fingers through the geek's, guided him out of the house.

"Dork, please don't look so frowning." Ray sighed, deciding to let a laugh out. His arms covered his girlfriend's waist. The street was empty, after all, it was Christmas afternoon, and Nora liked the solitude to enjoy the crystalline landscape. "Hey, I have a gift, a proposal." Nora started. "I bought two tickets to Buenos Aires, Argentina. I've been saving money since the beginning of the year with my job wages at Aunt Zari's agency and I wonder if you don't want to go with me. Two weeks of vacation. What do you say, Ray?"

"Of course I'll be going with you, Nora." Ray stated, squeezing her in his embrace. "I would go to the end of the world by your side, you know that perfectly well." Nora smiled.

"Yes I know. And I love you for that, Dork."

"I love you too, Fairy." Finally declared, planting a kiss on the curve of the back of her neck.

\-------

"Aves..." Ava heard Lance's hiss, smiling softly. Sara was never as sly as she was that afternoon. The delegate, lying on her bed in the bedroom, cheered for the attention of her wife, whose work was on the armchair in the room during the Christmas holiday. "Aves, please…"

"Sara, calm down, I'm almost done." She murmured softly, typing the words on his MacBook. Nor did she deny wanting to curl up against Lance's contact on that cold, snow-covered afternoon. "Just wait a few minutes."

"No..." Sara complained, standing up as she dragged herself to the chair. "Ava Sharpe Lance, it's Christmas afternoon and you know perfectly well that you don't have to work. Yesterday I forgave you for being the day before, but today I will not be able to accept it." She knelt, standing at his wife's face. "Love, I am needy and I need your hug."

"God, why did I marry someone as stupid as you?" Sighed, saving the drafts created that afternoon. She then turned off the device, closing the screen on her MacBook. "Finished, happy?"

"Yes I'm happy." Celebrated Lance, standing up and extending a hand to the older. "And I'm not a stupid, okay?" Ava just turned the light irises, being taken to the bed again by the firm arms of her wife. "Thanks. I really don't like the idea of not having you against me.

"Your feet are cold." She commented suddenly, wincing when the blonde's foot touched her leg. "You insist on not wearing socks in winter." The murmur came sarcastically.

"I prefer it when you warm them up yourself." She made a sly pout, rubbing her cold foot against the cloth of her sweatshirt to warm it. Ava thought about protesting, after all she was not obliged to shiver from the cold contact, however Lance's cute features made her retreat.

"Just this time." Warned the CEO.

"Do you know that you are the best person in this universe?" She replied quietly.

"Yes I know." Ava boasted.

"Convinced." She whispered.

"You're wrong. The right word is realistic, Mrs. Sharpe Lance." Corrected the brunette, causing Lance to roll her eyes.

Resting her hand on the older one, Ava laid her face on the belly, breathing deeply. Your mind processed. It was recurrent when silence reached the moment.

She remembered what her last two Christmases had been like. Away from Ava, away from Nora, away from Kara. Not only far from them, but from her family and friends: Laurel, Felicity, Zari, Charlie, Nate, her parents. It was terrible, really one of her worst experiences.

In the first year, she was alone. As much as Cat and Kate invited her to join an impromptu supper and Mick and Barry set up a simple secret friend, Sara refused. They were not her friends, this was not her home and the moment was not as familiar as usual.

So her only option was to sit on one of the mattresses, plug in her headphones and look at the photos in her gallery. Ava images, Kara images, Nora images. Also videos of special moments, which Sara drowned during the hours of that day, wondering what the main women in her life would be like. Tears stained the screen of her phone, but Sara didn't care. Nothing mattered to her, nothing but the hope of meeting them again.

In the second year, Christmas managed to be even worse, even though Sara chose to participate in the small, improvised supper. The reason? Sara Lance had access to drink, and the need to empty herself after so many suppressed tears screamed louder. Heavens, it was tragic.

She remembered almost punching Mick, yelling at Kate about how she didn’t care about the stories of her relationship with her girlfriend, drawing an immense hurt from her (Kate was one of the most sensitive women she had ever met), and, in the end, pass out on the cold floor.

The shame was evident on her face the next morning, however Sara was easily forgiven, just not so quickly by Kate, whose mother was still upset. And since then, she has wished she wouldn't spend another Christmas at that secret base. Sara wanted her real family next year. And that happened.

"A dollar for your thoughts, dear." Sara was pulled from her delusions by Ava.

"Love, you are a billionaire CEO. I don't think a dollar is enough, is it?" She joked, relieving the tension created in her own mind. Ava smeared her arm and, even though she was weak, caused a painful groan in Lance. "Ouch..."

"Interesting." Stammered the CEO.

"Apologize for it, Sharpe." Sara ordered, pretending rigidity in her facial lines. Ava denied it. "Ask or..."

"What will you do, love?" She provoked, challenging her. And that debauched arch of eyebrows made the delegate want to win the challenge.

"I'll count to three, Ava..." She informed, watching her shrug, as if she didn't care. Sara then started counting. "One… Two… Three… Get ready for the tickle attack, Sharpe!"

"Sara, no!" Too late, Ava was already being attacked by her wife's firm but careful fingers. It ran through your body, under your pajamas, and Ava had no way to defend herself. In addition to Sara being on her stomach, the delegate was experienced in hand wrestling and knew perfectly how to immobilize her. "SARA! PLEASE STOP!" Ava screamed through laughter, encouraging her to continue. "I'M OUT OF AIR, KARA!" The blonde didn't care.

She just tickled when she saw the darkening colors of her face, Ava turning purple like an eggplant. The delegate then ended with a loving kiss.

"About before..." Started the blonde. "I was thinking about how painful your absence was." Before Ava could intervene, Sara quietly silenced her. "Yes, I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, just when I'm back and I won't be leaving again, but it is inevitable not to think. Those were the two most terrible years of my life. I just thought about the possibility of not being forgiven, of having lost everything I built almost 20 years ago."

"You know, you could never lose me, Sara. Not while my heart is beating, okay?" Ava touched her forehead gently, the gesture causing the blonde to relax. Yes, at the moment she knew. She would never lose Ava Sharpe Lance. "Since we're talking about this, I also need to say a few words." Sara waited for her wife's words. "It was also a terrible experience for me. I didn't think it could hurt so much, that loving you would bring those consequences to me." Sara lowered her head, her guilty countenance evident. However Ava made her look at her quickly. "But when I saw you in that bathroom two years later, I realized something. That, as much as I was hating you for leaving, you still had my heart. And the reason was simple: Loving you brought me consequences. Good and bad. However the good ones will always be on top of everything, and that's what makes me love you, Sara Lance." Ava captured the feel of her hands. "Because these good consequences are responsible for winning over my feelings."

"Oh, Aves…" Sara whimpered, happy tears in the corner of her blue irises. "I love you... I love you all."

"I love you too, Sara." Ava whispered, her lips level with his wife's fleshy mouth. "Today, tomorrow and always. Because I could never get rid of the good consequences you gave me." Sara smiled through tears, finally being enveloped in a passionate kiss. She had her home again, and the delegate would not let her go. "Pinky Swear."

"Pinky Swear, Aves."

**_Because Sara Sharpe Lance loved Ava Sharpe Lance and Ava Sharpe Lance loved Sara Sharpe Lance. And that feeling would never die._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sad now aaaa :(

**Author's Note:**

> And then? What did you think? Should i continue or not?
> 
> The chapters will be bigger, I promise. 
> 
> Well, take care and see you next time. See you soon <3


End file.
